


Rain and Rage

by Moonie711



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Bitty Bones, Blood Kink, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Masterbation, Smut, microphillia, sin - Freeform, smol sans - Freeform, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 60,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711/pseuds/Moonie711
Summary: Reader x SansYou find a bitty Edgy abandoned in the middle of the street during a rain storm and decide to take him in.Hilarity and fluff ensues.___!!Warning!!This story somehow turned incredibly smutty.How did we get here?





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

Ugh.

You hated the rain.

Nothing about it was fun.

It was cold, wet, and miserable.

You hated it even more when you actually had to go outside to get the fucking mail in the middle of a down-pour.

Typically it wouldn't be that big a deal, right?

Well your mailbox wasn't actually located in front of your house like a normal persons mailbox.

Nope.

You had to walk all the way down the street to where it was lumped together with about 10 other mailboxes at the end of the road.

Normally you wouldn't bother going out of your way to get some junk mail and bills in weather like this, but you had happened to order some cheap jewelry online for yourself and instead of delivering it to your door like they we're supposed to, the UPS guy had just dropped it off inside your mailbox because he was probably just as lazy as you were.

Fuckin' A.

Now here you were, trudging your ass through the rain in nothing but a hoodie.

Damn you really needed to get an umbrella, maybe that's what you would order next.

You were addicted to online shopping, the only thing you ever actually went into the store for was food and alcohol.

And half the time you even managed to opt-out on that to, ordering take-out instead.

Your laziness truly knew no bounds.

Your were really regretting not putting on your rain-boots as your sneakers were now completely soaked through along with your socks, making your feet feel all cold and swampy.

Ick.

How can today get any more annoying?

Even with speed walking the trip seemed longer because of the miserable conditions outside.

After a short 2 minute walk the mailboxes were finally in sight. You looked up and checked both ways before crossing the street and hurriedly grabbed your shit, going over everything carefully before closing the mailbox back up and getting ready to head home.

You weren't coming back out again so this better be everything.

Mumbling to yourself you were about to cross the road again, freezing as you heard a roaring engine before you actually even saw it coming.

Some asshole was speeding down the tiny twisting road, nearly hitting you as it sped by, splashing through a puddle and nailing you with muddy water, soaking you to the bone.

Oh.

My.

RAGE.

"DOUCHE-BAG!" You flipped them off as they continued down the street, the red tail-lights disappearing into the misty fog of the rain.

Jeeze, what the actual FUCK.

You couldn't wait to just get home and shower, your mood completely ruined at this point as you began to shiver, your teeth chittering from being drenched by the icy cold water.

 

 

_Sigh.._

 

Again you checked both ways before crossing, only to stop mid-way as you saw something twitching in the middle of the road.

Holycrap.

Did they hit a fucking animal or something?!

What the shit!

You had lucked out by only getting splashed, that poor animal must be seriously suffering!

It crushed your soul that some careless asshole was to enraptured in his own shit to give a second thought about some poor animal they might have just hit and left abandoned in the middle of the road.

Hell that could have just as easily been you with the way that guy was driving!

Well you sure as hell weren't going to leave it out in the middle of the street to die.

You might have HATED the rain but you LOVED animals, and didn't skip a beat as you ran over to the tiny creature as it struggled to get out of the street.

 

 

_Splish splash, splish splash._

 

 

Oh..

It-..It wasn't an animal.

Your not entirely sure what it was exactly, some type of skeleton-monster-thingy?

Upon closer inspection you saw it hadn't been hit- thank Starbucks.

But it did seem to be battered up pretty badly.

It was shivering uncontrollably, looking terrified along with being soaking wet and freezing.

Jeeze, poor thing looked like it had been dragged through watery-hell and back.

It looked so tiny and helpless

It was about 4-5 inches tall and was dressed in a black fur lined coat with black shorts and a red shirt and spiked collar.

You weren't sure if it was supposed to be bad-ass or down-right adorable.

"I've got you." You bent down, gently scooping the little creature into the palms of your hands.

To tired to fight you it seemed to just go limp, curling into itself in an effort to keep warm.

You didn't know what this thing was but you were gonna help it, it looked harmless enou- OUCH.

It BIT YOU!

IT FUCKING BIT YOU!

Fuckin' thing!

You resisted the urge to throw it into the thick of the woods and instead held it close to your chest in an effort to keep it warm and protected.

It was probably just scared, it didn't know you after-all, besides it didn't manage to break the skin so no real harm done.

Quickly you made your way back up the street and into your house, tracking mud and water all over your kitchen floor as you headed straight for the sink.

You forgot about your own discomfort as you focused on the creature wrapped in your arms, running the faucet and rummaging through your cabinets you managed to find a pot and filled it with warm water, even pouring in some dish soap to create some bubbles.

Alright, now you just had to get the poor thing out of those wet clothes.

You set the little skully down on the counter and began removing the black jacket, only for it to pull back from you and snarl.

"dont touch me!"

HOLYCRAP!

IT TALKED!

You jumped back in surprise, you had no idea it was sentient.

Not only was it self aware and talking, but it had a fucking attitude and seemed to be incredibly weary of you as it looked around for an escape route.

Oh wow, you've never seen anything like it before, you couldn't help but look bewildered.

"S-Sorry!" You quickly apologized.

Jeeze it probably thought you were trying to molest it or something, no wonder it was so freaked out, you would be to.

"Im just trying to help you." you tried to reassure the small skeleton, motioning to it's clothing again.

It didn't seem to want to argue with you, but the monster certainly didn't want to cooperate either, dodging every time you tried to grab at it, it completely freaked you out when it actually TELEPORTED across the counter, making you yelp out in surprise.

"W-whoa.." For once you were actually speechless.

This thing was so cool!

It could seriously teleport?

Jeeze thats the stuff you read about in comic books!

This shitty day just went from disastrous to magnificent within the span of 5 minutes.

"Come on." You tried your best to coax the bitty back over to you, doing your best not to fan-girl over it's teleportation abilities and scare it away completely.

"You'll get sick if you stay in those dirty, wet, clothes." It was covered in muck and dripping all over the place, leaving muddy foot prints all over your clean counter.

"i can do it." He snapped at you as you reached out again, reflexively pulling your hand back as he actually tried to nip at you in warning, a tint of red dusting his cheeks as he began to remove his jacket and clothing.

Atleast you were assuming it was a boy at this point as his voice was rather gruff and low, he had some kind of accent, like a new-yorker or something.

"I-I didn't know.." You weren't trying to patronize him, and simply watched as he struggled to crawl into the make-shift bath, ending up falling in head-first with a small splash.

You bit your lip, trying to stifle your laughter.

Shh!

You scolded yourself mentally.

Dont be a dick, he's trying!

Attempting to give him some privacy you decided to keep yourself busy as you unpackaged a new dish-sponge, cutting it up into tiny squares and offering it to the mini, who was now swimming around the bowl seemingly enjoying himself.

"Can you wash yourself?"

The skully took the sponge from your hands, scoffing at you.

"'course i can, i aint no baby-bones." He dipped the sponge into the water and began scrubbing himself with it, you unintentionally started to stare, studying the skeleton-monster.

The first thing you noticed was his bright crimson eye-lights that glowed in his eye-sockets, accompanied by a permanent toothy grin fixated to his face, he had 1 gold tooth and his teeth were hella sharp, as you had found out from experience.  
  
Although he seemed to be a skeleton he was rather big boned, giving off the impression of having a larger build than you would normally expect.

He even kept his spiked collar on in the bath.

What a rebel.

"like what ya' see?" He shot you a look, making you blush in embarrassment at being caught.

Jeeze, stop being weird.

Staring is rude.

"Sorry..I've just never seen anything like you before." It fascinated you to be honest.

"ye'? well take a good look sweetheart, 'cause i aint plannin' on stickin' 'round."

Oh..

You felt sorta..

I dunno disappointed?

"Oh..Where are you going?" You couldn't help but pry just a little bit.

"back to the shelter." Like for Dogs? "think i can hitch a ride wit' ya'?"

Was he a lost pet or something?

It would explain why he was in the middle of the road.

Poor guy was probably looking for his owner.

"Yea, of course you can." What kind of awful person would you be to make him walk?  
  
He was so small and the world around him was so big, besides the shelter was a solid 30 minute car ride from your house, it'd probably take him all day to get there, and it was dangerous as fuck with the amount of traffic that was on that street.

"thanks toots, 'preciate it." He gave you a wink, making you snort in amusement.

Jeeze what a charmer.

After cleaning up and washing his clothes in the sink you wrapped up the mini-skully up in a dish towel, even whipping out a blowdryer and warming him up real quick before moving onto his clothes and working on getting them dry next.

You actually stopped to feed him some left-over fries you had stored in the fridge from earlier, heating them up and laying them out on a plate with ketchup and mustard for him to dip them in.

He didn't seem to mind the free food you offered him as he scarfed them down eagerly and watched you work on his clothes.

"'ey what do ya' call a slutty french fry?" He dipped his food in mustard before shoving the entire thing into his mouth, making a mess as there was mustard and crumbs all over his face.

"Uh, I dunno, what?" You reached for a napkin and handed it to him, not bothering to do it for him, already knowing he wouldn't like that.

"a potat-hoe."

PFFFT!

OH MY GOD.

This guy was a total goof!

You didn't even mean to laugh as hard as you did, it seemed to please him though as the corners of his mouth pulled up into a shit-eating grin.

One pun set off a chain of fast food and condiment related jokes, each worst than the last, only stopping once his clothes were fully dry and ready to go.

You tentatively laid them out in front of him, respecting his privacy as best you could as you left into the next room to change into something warm and dry for yourself.

You stepped into your bedroom closet and pulled out a pair of PJ pants and an old teeshirt you had lying around, quickly stripping off your soiled clothing and pulling on the new ones.

You were only gone for maybe 2 minutes, but when you came back into the kitchen the little skeleton was gone.

Shit.

Oh-no.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Did he leave?

No impossible, the door was locked and theres no way he could have opened it without some type of help.

He had to be around here somewhere..

 

 

_Bang_

_Crack_

_Thud_

 

 

Fuck!

You ran into the living room only to see the little terror attacking your action figure collection.

It seemed he was trying to pry the plastic baseball bat 'Lucille' from Negans hand, and had unintentionally knocked over your small 'Harry potter' potion bottle in the process, making it shatter into tiny little glass pieces.

"What are you doing?!" Did he have any idea how much money you had spent on all that crap?!

He didn't acknowledge you as he finally managed to free the bat from Negans hand, flying backwards and knocking over your precious Daryl figure in the process.

Oh my god, NOT DARYL.

"Be careful!" You started geeking out as you began to rearrange all your action figures back to the way they were, even picking up the broken glass pieces from the potion bottle and throwing them into the trash.

Fuck, now you'd have to order a new one.

"tch, whats the big deal, it's just a buncha' junk."

GASP!

How DARE he!

"I-it's not junk!" You tried defending, blushing embarrassed.

No one had ever called your collection junk, nerdy maybe, but you liked that kinda shit.

"loser." He scoffed, swinging his new weapon at spider man, knocking him off the shelf and onto the floor.

You felt your heart lurch, not sure weather it was from the harsh sincerity of his words or from seeing your favorite hero being abused.

"C-Cut it out!!" You picked the figure up off the floor and fixed him back into place, only for the aggressive skeleton to swat at another character.

What the hell was this guys problem?!

"jeeze, i cant believe ya' actually like this crap. no wonder ya' live alone."

How the fuck did he know you lived alone?!

Was it that obvious that it was just you here?

You felt your face heat up in frustration.

"I SAID CUT THE SHIT!" You picked him up by the hood, ripping the bat out of his hand and tossing him onto the sofa, only for him to teleport mid-air and end up on your shoulder instead.

"ya' fuckin' cunt!" He growled into your ear, reaching up and biting into the sensitive flesh of your ear-lobe, making you yelp in pain as you felt him draw blood.

OUCH!

Little fucking blood sucker!

You unintentionally swatted him like a mosquito, squishing him against your neck and making him grunt in discomfort as he struggled against you.

"lemme go! ya' fuckin' bitch!" He flailed against you, clawing at your skin as you trapped him in your fist, bringing him up to your face so you could glare at him.

"What is your problem?!" You shouted back at him, just as irritated. "I take you in from the rain, clothed you, feed you, and this is the thanks I get?!" Seriously what the fuck did you do to deserve this kinda shit treatment?!

"screw off! filthy human!" He tried snapping his jaws at you again, you flicked him in the head, disorientating him for a moment before going completely berserk on you.

"i didn't ask for ya' help!!" He growled in a deep feral voice, trying to bite at your fingers. "lemme go!! i will fuckin' kill ya', dirty human bitch!!!" the red glow of his magic flared up threateningly, actually startling you as he was fuming with rage.

Jeeze what a fucking temper on this guy! One second he was cool as fuck, telling you jokes and making you laugh, the next he was destroying your house and making death threats!

Did this guy have bipolar disorder or something?!

You took a deep breath and counted to 5, trying to regain your composure again, one of you had to be the 'bigger' one in this situation, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be him, no offense.

Loosening your grip around the skully you set him down on the shelf next to your Negan action figure, sighing in defeat as you handed over the bat as a peace offering.

Still angry and now confused the skeleton looked up at you warily, hesitating to take the small toy.

"You can have it." You reassured him, pushing it into his little hands. "Take it back to the shelter with you if it makes you happy." You gave his cheek a reassuring stroke with your thumb, which he tried flinching away from.

"this some kinda trick?!" He pulled away from you, clearly distrusting.

"Naw, it just makes you look cool." You complimented, literally flipping shit on him as you tried killing him with kindness instead of hostility.

It was working as he started stumbling over his words, unable to get out a single sentence and settled on just gritting his teeth and letting you pet his skull with your finger, his grip on the plastic bat tightened.

"im not gonna thank ya'." He narrowed his eye-sockets at you, you smiled triumphantly.

"And im not going to apologize." You were still bigger and stronger than him, but he fucking started it damnit.

"hmmph." He averted his eye-lights from you, fidgeting with the toy in his hands.

"Be good, okay? I want us to be cool." You held your hand out to him in truce, only for him to bite you.

Ow!

God damnit!

You should have seen that coming!

You winced but didn't pull away this time, only shooting him a semi-annoyed look, you were about to scold him but paused as he suddenly started sucking on your finger, making you blush.

O-Okaaayy~, this was starting to get a little to weird and intimate for you.

The skeleton let out a whine of protest as you pulled your finger out of his mouth and away from him, trying your best to hide your embarassment.

"D-dont bite me, o-or i'll bite you b-back."

Crap! That was not what you meant! That sounded way more sexual than how you actually meant it to!

Apparently the skully liked it as he swiped his red ecto-tongue across his razor sharp teeth, eyeing you suspeciously and sizing you up. "that a threat or a promise, sweetheart?"

Oh god.

No.

Ick.

What was happening.

How did you get here.

"Ahaha~, well look at the time, better get you back to the shelter before it closes for the night, yea?" You scooped him up in your arms and headed for the door, trying to keep down the butterflies you felt rise in your chest.

H-holycrap.

What the hell was wrong with you?


	2. Hamster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter!
> 
> Keep it comin' and i'll keep pushing out these chapters.

The entire car ride had been uneventful asides for the fact you learned the bitty disliked your dubstep music, after arguing with him for a couple of minutes you finally gave in and ended up turning on some rock and roll for him instead.

Little brat.

He still seemed moody and annoyed at you but perked up slightly as he bobbed his head to the beat, making you smile as he used his baseball bat as an imaginary guitar for the rest of the trip.

You knew it was wrong but you were almost sad to give the skully up.

Sure he wasn't perfect and had violent tendencies but you were actually really starting to get used to having the little guy around, he was good company and definitely kept things interesting.

You felt your heart drop as you pulled into the parking lot of the animal shelter, stalling for time as you let the song that was playing finish before deciding to get out and take the bitty inside.

As expected the stench of dog filled your nostrils as you pushed open the doors of the building, looking around at all the adoption posters and pictures that littered the walls of the place before walking up to the front desk.

No one was there, they were probably out back feeding the animals, so you rang the bell and waited to be assisted.

"Y-You sure you want to stay here..?" You didn't mean to voice your thoughts out-loud but couldn't help it. You didn't feel right dropping him off here when he was just as welcomed to stay with you instead.

"ye'.." He was sitting on your shoulder and wasn't looking at you, purposely avoiding any more interaction with you than what was necessary.

Maybe he had the right idea, getting attached would only make this harder, he didn't belong to you. In a couple of hours his real owners would be here to take him home and you'd never see him again, so what was the point?

"Sorry about that!" A frazzled looking woman with messy hair and glasses apologized as she ran up to greet you at the counter. She whipped off her gloves and reached out to shake your hand, hesitantly you took it, humoring her.

"Welcome welcome, what can i-" She stopped mid sentence as her eyes wandered to the skully on your shoulder, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Again?" She shot him a look, only to give you a double take. "Your not the one he left with though.."

Uh what?

What did that mean?

Did this happen alot?

"Uh, no im not." She must have known his owner. "I found him, I think he's lost."

The lady let out a dry laugh.

"Lost, sure." Her cheery and welcoming attitude was completely gone, replaced with irritation instead.

The fuck?

"Well, i'll just be taking him off your hands then." She reached out for the skeleton, who teleported just out of her reach.

"i know the way!" He growled at her, storming across the counter and waited for her as she open the door for him.

 

 

_Pitter patter, pitter patter._

 

 

She didn't bother following after him and just simply watched as he stormed off, your skully disappeared without even saying good-bye.

 

 

_SLAM._

 

 

The door shut behind him and just like that he was gone..

Ow.

Seeing him leave hurt more than it should have.

"I am so sorry for the inconvenience." The woman tried apologizing to you. "He can be a real handful." you shook your head trying to reassure her it wasn't a problem.

"No, it's fine really. I just wanted to make sure he gets back to his owner safely."

The woman laughed at that and you frowned at her, what the fuck was so funny?!

"Oh honey, he's a stray. He was probably abandoned on purpose. This happens all the time."

WHAT?!

Someone just LEFT HIM in the middle of the road like that?!

"Are you serious? He was sitting in the middle of the street when I found him! Who does that?!" You couldn't even hide the anger you felt, and she raised a curious brow.

"Well i'll admit that certainly is cruel, usually the people who adopt him atleast have the courtesy of returning him. He must have really pissed them off.."

Like as if that justifies anything!

Ugh fuck this place, there was no way you were leaving the little skully here.

"I want to adopt him." You whipped out your wallet without hesitation. "How much?" The lady seemed completely baffled at that.

"Wa- REALLY?" Her mouth gaped open but she motioned for you to put your money away. "You can have him! Free of charge! I'll just need to take down your information.." She scrambled to get the paperwork together, obviously it was hard re-homing the little fuck.

You scribbled down your information and filled out the paperwork as fast as you possibly could, the lady didn't waste any time as she brought you back behind the counter and to the room where she was keeping your bitty friend.

To your absolute horror she led you to a dirty hamster cage, where your skully was sitting, looking lonely and miserable as ever.

What the shit?!

Why the hell would he want to come back to this?! Why didn't he say anything?!

Holycrap no wonder he had such anger problems! You would to if you had been through half the shit he had.

"Come on edge, todays your lucky day!" The woman sang out cheerfully, putting on special gloves before reaching into his tank and grabbing him, the bitty let out a small squeak of surprise, reflexively biting down on the hand that grabbed him.

The woman didn't even flinch.

Ha, good call, you'd have to remember to buy a pair of those.

"lemme go!" He growled as he struggled against the woman, only freezing when he finally saw you.

You flashed him a smile and held out your hands, only to be completely ignored as the woman actually went to shove him into a small cardboard box instead.

"Thats not necessary!" You stopped her, rudely ripping the skully right from out of her hands and cradling him in your arms protectively.

She didn't argue, greatful to be rid of the trouble maker once and for all.

"Got your bat?" You gave 'edge' a once over, noticing the plastic toy you had given him was missing.

Since she was already wearing gloves the lady stuck her hand into the disgusting filth covered cage once again and pulled out the tiny baseball bat, handing it to you.

You gave her a nod in thanks.

"W-wha' are ya' doin'?!" His voice was trembling, clearly not understanding your intentions as you didn't mutter so much as a 'goodbye' before turning on heel and leaving the horrid shelter.

"Adopting you." You couldn't even hide the big stupid grin on your face as you looked down at Edgy's flustered expression, his tiny hands grip on your sleeve tightened.

Unlocking your car door and starting the engine you played Edgy's rock and roll music the entire ride home, but instead of him rocking out like he had earlier he was just sitting in your lap in silence.

Was he mad at you?

Did you misjudge his affection for you?

Maybe he just didn't know how to react?

Without taking your eyes off the road you reached down, petting the top of his skull with your finger reassuringly.

You half expected him to bite you, but it never came, instead he just stared up at you, unsure how to feel about the whole situation.

The ride home felt longer than it actually was as Edgy refused to say 2 words to you.

You couldn't wait to get inside as you grabbed the skully and brought him back into your house, setting him down on your couch as you kicked off your wet shoes, placing them in your coat closet before taking a seat next to your new companion.

"Whats wrong?" You finally asked, eying him suspiciously, he hadn't tried breaking anything yet, what the fuck?

You almost regretted asking as the skeleton turned his crimson gaze on you, eyes flaring dangerously.

"why did'ja do that?!" He balled his hands up into little fists. "think i owe ya' now or sumthin'?!" He took a step towards you, challenging you.

Oh.

Okay.

There's the angry mini you knew.

Phew~

You thought you broke him or something for a second there.

"Sorry? Do you want to sleep in a smelly hamster cage? I can buy one off craigslist if you want." You joked, he didn't laugh.

"i aint a fuckin' pet you stupid bitch!!" He growled irritated.

Jeeze, no wonder he got returned so much, he had the BIGGEST fucking mouth.

"I know. If I wanted a dog I would have adopted a fucking dog." Honestly adopting a pet had never even occurred to you, you had never wanted to own something so badly before coming across Edgy, you couldn't even explain it, but it felt like you were almost being drawn to him.

"tch, liar." He narrowed his eye-sockets at you. "thats wha' they all say before gettin' bored and dumpin' me back off at the shelter." You frowned at him.

"Dont compare me to other people." You warned him sternly.

"why not? yer' all the same! hrrk~"

You grabbed him by the hood and glared at him.

"Do you need a nap Edgy?" Seriously he was starting to give you a damn headache. "Is it really so hard to believe that I actually like you and genuinely want to be your friend?"

His eye-lights became little pinpricks, almost looking scared of you.

"ye'.."

Oh my god.

He was so cute.

You gave him a meaningful peck on the top of his skull, watching his face turn red as ketchup before placing him down on your shoulder.

"Chill out, your to cool to look that stressed out." You reassured and walked over to your CD rack, going through the 100's of movies you owned. "Now why dont you pick out a movie to watch and i'll make us some popcorn, yea?" You set him down in front of the rack and left to make the food.

Unsurprisingly there was a scattered assortment of CD cases flung all over the floor when you got back, making you sigh in frustration.

There in the middle of it all was Edgy, holding up a mobster movie with lots of violence and cursing in it.

You weren't sure weather to laugh or cry.

Damn this guy was really going to test your integrity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos
> 
> Comment
> 
> Leave your thoughts and ideas
> 
> Seriously
> 
> I need ideas O_O


	3. Scavenger hunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You better believe he set aside a pair of panties for himself for later xD

During the movie Edgy was surprisingly well behaved, only making the occasional comment to cheer on the bad guys whenever they killed someone or completed a job successfully.

You were just as bad as you literally fan-girled and squealed every time they wacked someone.

Edgy even got a little to excited a few times and swung his baseball bat at you, which ended up with you confiscating it until the end of the movie.

You'd laugh if it wasn't for the fact he actually hit pretty hard.

After the movie you carried Edgy back to your bedroom, insisting on helping him out of his sneakers and jacket before laying him down on your pillow and tucking him in for the night.

"Night baby, be good." Oops, it slipped out, but you didn't bother taking it back.

The pet-name didn't go unnoticed by the bitty monster who blushed a bright crimson in reply.

"g'night doll." He rolled over, tossing and turning a few times as he struggled to get comfortable and fall asleep.

Taking the hint you laid with him, petting his skull soothingly until you were sure he was asleep, his little snores signaling he was out cold.

Good.

Now you could finally take a bath in peace.

Carefully getting up you crawled out of the bed and tip-toed into your bathroom.

Edgy might have gotten a bath, but you've been DYING to wash off all day, waiting for your bitty to fall asleep before making a move, knowing he'd pry otherwise.

You didn't have to be a mind reader to know your skully would definitely sneak a peek if ever given the chance.

Little perverted trouble maker that he was.

Grabbing your Ipod and headphones you started your bath, pouring in bubbles and a bath bomb before stripping off your clothes and stepping inside the warm soapy water.

Ah~

This was the life.

You wiggled your toes as you listened to your music, tossing in a few rubber duckies and sinking in down to your shoulders.

All the stress and dirt of the day washed off you, the fizzle of the bath bomb felt good against your skin and left you feeling clean and smooth.

Mmm~

You needed this.

You really should have been paying more attention but you were to entranced in your music to even realize the door to the bathroom creak open, and just as predicted in stumbled a sleepy looking Edgy.

"'ey, sugar-" He stopped rubbing his eye-sockets as he noticed you relaxing in the tub, completely naked and oblivious to his presence.

Oh hell yes.

That lady from the shelter was right, today was his lucky day after all.

Without hesitation he ran up to you, jumping and climbing up the side of the tub like a champion athlete with the promising sight of your bare skin as motivation.

He felt his soul pulse with excitement as he finally stood on the edge of the tub, his mouth twitching into a wide smile as he stared down at your sud covered breasts, not even getting to admire the rest of your body before being violently swatted off the tub like a fly.

 

  
_Woosh~_

  
_Thud!_

 

 

"JERK!" You sunk down into the tub attempting to hide yourself from the fucking deviant bastard, you could feel how hot and red your face was without even looking in the mirror. "CAN YOU FUCKING NOT?"

For fucks sakes you knew he'd pull this shit!

You fucking called it!!

"w-wha' the hell!" The bitty rubbed the back of his skull and sat up, shooting a glare your way, only to be met with a look even meaner than his.

D-Damn, you were scary.

"w-wha'?!" He changed his tactic by trying to look cute and innocent. "j-jus' wanted ta join ya'.." He dodge out of the way of a rubber duck you flung at him.

"GET OUT!" You grabbed the bar of soap next.

"w-wha's the big deal?! Ya' didn't hear me complain when ya' were starin' at me earlier!" He pointed out defensively.

Fuck.

Thats was true.

But also very different.

"Doesn't count! Your a skeleton! You aint got nothing to look at!" You shot back harshly.

To your surprise Edgy looked almost hurt at that.

"not that you've seen.." He growled back just as bitter.

W-What the hell did that even mean?

Oh, fuck.

What was he doing?

"dont wanna show me, fine." He grabbed your clothes that were sitting on the floor, leaving nothing but your socks behind as he ran out of the room with them.

"EDGY!" You called after him.

No answer..

Fine, whatever, atleast you still- oh no!

The towels that hung on the shelf were engulfed in red magic and suddenly carried off and out of the room as well.

FUCK.

"HEY! COME ON!" You screamed out in frustration, taking a second to calm down you quickly changed your tune, trying to sound a bit sweeter as you raised your voice an octane or two. "Come back Edgy~"

As if on que the little prick poked his head back in, a shit eating grin on his face.

"change ya' mind doll?" He waggled his brow bones at you seductively.

Ew.

No.

Never mind.

You were NOT going to give into this assholes bullshit demands.

"Screw off." You growled at him, he smirked.

"whateva' gotta leave the tub sumtime." He let out an evil chuckle and held up a pair of your panties. "hope ya' like scavenger hunts." He teased before running out of the room again.

You weren't even wearing those kind..

Crap!

Was he going through your panty draw?!

How?

Oh shit!

Was he going to hide your entire fucking wardrobe?!

No!

Little fuck!

"WAIT! D-DONT YOU DARE!" You blushed at the thought of chasing the little brat around the house stark ass naked, looking for your clothes.

Shit, he fucking had you.

A few moments of silence went by, to proud to ask for mercy from the tiny skeleton.

You listened to the adorable yet diabolical ' _pitter patter_ ' of his bony little feet scuffling around the house, presumably hiding all your shit.

You flinched a couple times as you heard a few ' _thuds_ ' and ' _bangs_ ' echo outside the room, but he didn't yelp out or anything so you figured he was ok and was just trashing the place.

Oh yay~

"Edgy..?" You called out for the little runt, he didn't answer or make any move, being completely quiet as you were met with dead silence instead.

You couldn't help the pang of panic you felt rise in your chest, was he ok?

"Edge??" You called out again, this time he poked his head into the bathroom.

"y-ye'?" He had a couple articles of your clothing in his hands, mostly panties and bras, being the perverted little monster he was.

You motioned with your finger for him to come to you, and after kicking your clothes off of him and leaving them at the door he casually walked over.

"sumthin' on yer' mind, toots?" He looked up at you innocently.

You frowned and reached over the edge of the tub to grab him, the bitty let out a startled squeak, but didn't fight back as you forcefully removed his red sweater and shorts, dropping him into the tub with you with a small ' _Bloop_ '.

The skeleton let out a few exaggerated coughs as he resurfaced, struggling to keep his head above water he clung to your outstretched hand. You sunk further into the tub in an effort to hide yourself with the suds as you set him down on your upper chest, the warm water barely lapping at him.

"Happy?" You mumbled in defeat, you didn't even have to ask as the skully's bones vibrated in approval, a deep purr emitting from his throat as he curled up on your chest, rubbing his face into your skin.

"mmm~ you smell so good." he gave your upper breast an experimental squeeze and you yelped out in surprise, smacking his hand away.

"D-dont do that!" You glared down at him. "Or i'll drop you in the toilet next time, capiche?"

The edgy monster nodded, sinking down a little lower so his waist was resting in the warm water.

You half expected him to misbehave and try something, but he seemed to be happy as beans to just lay on your chest and caress the skin there, his little bones felt foreign against you but it wasn't a bad feeling.

Just..

Different.

You began to relax as you realized he wasn't going to try anything stupid and started to pet his skull with your finger, even going as far to rub down his spine, sending a shiver of pleasure through the bitty as he let out a sigh of content.

This wasn't so bad.

Actually it was kinda..

I dunno, nice?

After awhile of petting and splashing warm water onto the bitty you both began to feel sleepy. Cupping Edgy to you chest you sat up, grabbing a small washcloth from the side of the tub and drying him off with it before setting him back down on the floor.

"Towel please."

The bitty gave you a shit-eating grin, and you shot him a warning glance, knowing he had no intention of getting you diddly shit.

"If you bring me a towel now, we can make this a regular thing, ok?" You tried coaxing him, his eye-lights seemed to brighten at that.

"ya' mean it?"

You didn't even have to answer as he was gone in a heartbeat, returning shortly after with a couple of towels in tow behind him, dragging on the floor as he did his best to bring them to you.

"Thank you baby." You praised him and grabbed the fabric from him, tossing the other one over him so you could stand and wrap yourself up in privacy. Helping edgy you took the other one and wrapped up your damp hair before picking him and his clothes up off of th floor.

"Gotta get you some pajamas.." You thought out loud as you walked out of the bathroom and into your room.

Oh.

My.

God.

No wonder there was such a commotion earlier!

The little fuck had actually ripped out your entire panty draw and it was now lying on the floor with your delicates scattered all across the floor.

It wasn't just the panties he had gone after though.

Your shirts and pants which had been nicely folded and put away neatly were thrown all around the room, some shoved into corners and crevices of the but mostly it looked like he was just trying to trash the place in revenge.

UGH!

Fuck it.

You'd clean it up later, you were way to tired and groggy to do it now.

"You are such a piss-ant." You growled half-heartedly, placing Edgy down on the bed and helping redress him before grabbing a pair of panties off the floor and slipping them on underneath your towel.

What.

A.

Day.

You picked up a night-shirt off the floor and faced away from the skully before dropping your towel and pulling the shirt over your head and crawling into bed with him.

"Jeeze, what am I gonna do with you?" You sighed and pulled him into your chest, the little brat cuddled into the valley between your breasts.

You wouldn't admit it out-loud but in reality you had never been happier, even with all the temper tantrums and messes he left around the house he still somehow managed to make you smile.

"I love you Edgy." you cooed soothingly, placing a small kiss on his skull before dozing off to bed.

Tomorrow you'd have to go shopping for him, and you didn't have a clue where to even begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and Kudos O_O
> 
> Im actually surprised as shit to see how popular this has become in such a short amount of time!
> 
> Thank you everyone! 
> 
> Imma do my best to fill out everyones requests and do you all justice ;D
> 
> Pajamas, online shopping, and dildo ideas r definitely coming up soon.
> 
> Thank you for all your cute/perverted ideas, keep em comin so we can all sin together! <3


	4. Day drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support and ideas. 
> 
> Ty
> 
> Chibikittens
> 
> Negroleo
> 
> Mysterious_girl
> 
> Tyler
> 
> Insanity777
> 
> and 
> 
> fujoshifangirl2003
> 
> For all your feedback and ideas~
> 
> Yall are Sexy AS FUCK.

The next day you awoke feeling surprisingly awake and refreshed.

You cant remember the last time you slept that good, typically you had sleeping problems and only managed to sleep a few hours a night, mostly running off coffee and any type of caffeine you could get your hands on.

You supposed the company of the small bitty was more comforting than you had initially thought.

Speaking of the little brat, where was he?

"Edgy?" You yawned out loud, stretching lazily and twisting your body so you could crack your back.

 

 

_Snap_

_Crack_

_Pop_

 

 

  
Mmm~

That felt fucking good.

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed you dragged your ass out of bed and began picking up the scattered assortment of clothes flung everywhere.

You hated messes.

You weren't OCD or anything, but you weren't a slob either and took your sweet ass time reorganizing your panty draw and shirts, not even bothering to put on pants as you finished putting everything away and made your way into the living room.

Oh~

Something smelled hella good.

Rounding the corner you were surprised to see a tiny Edgy managing to cook breakfast all by himself.

He had two pieces of perfectly cooked toast on a plate already, and was currently frying an egg, using his red magic to control the spatula and flip it.

Aww, that was just down right adorable, was he cooking for you?

Edgyyy~

You snorted to yourself and watched him silently from the doorway, admiring his determination to fix a decent meal.

Honestly you were impressed he managed to not burn the house down and gave him bonus points for preparing something that actually looked edible- hell you'd even say it looked down right delicious.

He was small, but his magic compensated for alot.

You silently wondered what else he could do with it..

Ahahaha~

Oh there you go again~

Being weird as fuck.

Stop it already you dirty sinning cunt.

You smacked yourself mentally and snuck up behind your mini, giving him a smooch on the skull in greeting, making him jump in surprise, breaking his concentration and dropping the spatula on the ground.

"f-fuck!" He looked startled and upset, but you simply picked up the rubber utensil and rinsed it off in the sink for him.

"Morning~" You smiled petting him on the head with your finger and placed the spatula back down next to him.

"m-mornin'." He glanced at you looking embarrassed and red, but quickly recovered and went back to what he was doing, flipping the egg with a flick of his wrist.

You didn't help, he didn't need it and you really didn't want to hear his mouth this early in the morning anyways.

"Smells good." You complimented, going to the fridge and grabbing a slice of cheese and some mayo.

"th-thanks." He wasn't going to admit it out-loud but you both knew he was trying to make up for yesterday, even though he really didn't need to.

"Almost done?" You hovered over him and placed the slice of cheese over the egg before turning and spreading mayo over the two slices of toast.

Edgy looked at you confused but didn't say anything about it.

"ye.." You noticed the small sweat drops of magic dripping down the side of his skull and smirked.

AWW~

Was he nervous?

How cuuute~

"Can I help?" You asked, not waiting for an answer before taking the spatula from his magic grip and scooping up the egg and placing it between the two slices of toast, making an egg sangwhich- as you called them.

You cut it into 3/4ths and gave Edgy his own portion before he could even protest about it.

"Want ketchup or mustard?" You offered, already knowing the bitty had an affection for both.

"m-mustard.." he sat by his slice and waited patiently as you squirted him a generous amount, unsurprisingly he drowned his slice in the condiment before biting off a huge piece.

You giggled and watched him as you ate your own, offering him extra as he finished his and began scarfing down the scraps.

You didn't mind, he was the one who cooked it after all.

"So.." You leaned against the counter and gave him a once-over, studying his small frame. "Excited to go clothes shopping?" You teased, already knowing the answer.

As expected the skully shot you a glare and bared his fangs at you, his golden tooth glistening threateningly in the morning light.

"no.."

You smiled and cleaned up the mess the two of you had made, wiping down the counter top and putting the dishes in the dish-washer.

"Good." You picked you bitty up and led him back into your room, pulling your laptop out from beneath your bed you opened it and began typing.

The skully looked up at you confused.

"What colors do you like?" You nudged him, earning a squeak from the skeleton.

"i-i dunno..black and red?" Ugh he was sooo predictable.

"Do you like hats?" You asked, scrolling through an assortment of different shaped sized beanies from the website you were currently on.

"uhh, sure?" He narrowed his eyes at you, trying to keep up.

You suddenly got up and went over to your closet, Edgy clung along for the ride as he hung limply from your shoulder, watching as you pulled out a tape measure and sat back down.

"Stay still.." Your ordered him, expecting him to make things difficult by running away.

However he stayed put and let you take his measurements, even going so far as to letting you snap a picture of him so you could give the tailors an exact picture of the monster they were sewing for, and attached the selfies to your requests.

"wha' the hell are ya' doin?" he stared at the screen in front of you, not understanding.

"Shopping.." You answered vaguely, the both of you falling silent asides for the occasional 'click' and 'tap' of your key bored.

You knew Edgy wanted to question you about your shopping methods but just sat next to you and watched as you clicked away, drawing rough drafts of what you wanted with your mouse and sending it to several people to get quotes back on how long it would take and how much it would cost.

You'd do it yourself but honestly you had no idea how to sew, and didn't want to fuck it up and have Edgy walking around in some raggity ass clothes.

His clothing should be just as nice as yours if not cooler since you were willing to pay so much money to have them specially customized for him.

After about an hour or so you closed your laptop and stretched, collapsing backwards onto the bed.

"Mmmkay, done~" You clapped your hands together and sighed.  
  
You didn't miss the look of disappointment on Edgys face.

"th-thats it?" He stared at you bewildered, you laughed and nodded you head.

"Yea, now we wait and see." You got up off the bed and stripped off your shirt, strapping on a bra and tee-shirt.

You were so quick Edgy hardly had time to register what was happening and didn't even get to sneak a peek, only getting the semi-satisfying view of your butt-cheeks squeezing into your jeans as you pulled on your pants.

"Kai, wanna go day drinking?" You offered your hand to the skelly, who seemed to perk up at that.

"my kinda gal'" He smirked and climbed up your arm and onto your shoulder.

He could have teleported but always took advantage whenever offered physical contact, weather it was sexual or not.

You were still HIS human and he was going to take advantage and mark his territory, by literally walking all over you whenever given the chance.

"Can you drink?" You wondered out loud, you had to admit the thought of a buzzed skully was entertaining as fuck.

"'course i can." He puffed out his rib cage. "dont worry 'bout it." He assured, grabbing onto a lock of your hair as you started for the door.

"What about cake? Do you like cake?" You started throwing out ideas.

It may have sounded stupid but you wanted to take Edgy out and celebrate being together. You never did throw him a proper 'welcome home party' and were to lazy to actually organize such a thing, so taking him out for a day of fun seemed like the only logical thing to do.

"uhm..sure?" He shot you a weird look, unsure where you were going with all of this. "dont get any of that girly shit, i already told ya' i aint no baby-bones." he glared at you, making you laugh out loud.

Getting in your car you took a short drive down to the local bar.

Unsurprisingly you and Edgy were surrounded by a crowd of people as soon as you got there.

People were staring and whispering amongst each other, making you feel sub-conscience and second guessing your idea.

Maybe you should just grab a bottle and go home instead, you felt uncomfortable and didn't want to ruin your bitties mood as you knew he wasn't particularly fond of humans and huge crowds of people.

You certainly weren't.

Sitting down at the bar you decided to at least order your skully a cupcake before leaving, you did drive all the way out here after all, and it'd be a complete waste of gas to just get up and leave right away, might as well enjoy it a little bit.

You set the desert menu down in front of Edgy, encouraging him to get whatever he liked, but being the difficult brat he was he said he wanted everything, resulting in an argument between the two of you.

"I said pick 1." You held up your finger sternly, to which he tried to nip at it, making you pull back before he could even get the chance.

"no!" He growled, sounding more like a baby bones than he'd ever admit to.

"Edgy.." You pinched the bridge of your nose.

Oh for fuck sakes.

You did NOT want to do this with him in public.

Every time you refused him he got louder and louder, making people stare at you disapprovingly.

"Uh, excuse me miss?" The bartender walked up to you and you cursed yourself mentally.

Fuck.

You hadn't even ordered anything yet and already you were about to be kicked out.

GG Edgy.

GG.

To your absolute surprise she set down a couple of drinks in front of you, a shot glass for Edgy, and a margarita for yourself.

Uh..

What?

"Courtesy of those ladies over there." She smiled and pointed over to a table a couple of rows down from you, both woman smiled and waved at you and your bitty.

You blinked and waved back, confused as hell as to what the actual fuck that was about.

"T-Thank you.." You nodded thanks to the tender as she walked off to service another customer.

Well fuck, that was more like it.

You've never had anyone buy you a drink before.

Even if it was another woman, who the hell cared?

It was still flattering as fuck.

"wha' 'bout my cake?" Edgy glared at the amber liquid in front of him, being childish as ever.

"Dont be rude baby, sip your drink." And shut the fuck up, you added silently.

Giving him a straw you bent it for him so he could take a sip. To your amusement he actually chugged the shot down like a champ, impressing you slightly as even you didn't typically touch whiskey and happily sipped on your margarita instead.

That's when the two woman decided to take a seat next to you, politely introducing themselves and asking for your name before turning all their attention to your skully.

"Like, oh my god, where did you get such a cutie?" One of them asked, ordering another drink for the bitty and practically squealing with delight as they watched him sip down his shot.

"I adopted him from the shelter." you smiled politely at the two woman, twitching in annoyance as they poked and prodded Edgy, scratching his chin and giggling to each other as he purred with satisfaction.

You felt your heart jump in jealousy.

"Wooow, so super lucky!"

"Yea totally! Hey little guy~ whats your name?" One of the girls tickled his ribs with her finger, making him stumble backwards onto his butt and chuckle, your skeleton was already pretty tipsy, but he didn't miss the jealous scowl on your face, clear as day.

He decided pretty quickly he liked that look on you and began playing it off like nothing was wrong.

"tha' name's edge. wanna see a magic trick?" He offered the two woman, quickly engulfing a salt and pepper shaker in red magic he startled juggling them in the air, successfully earning an 'ooo~' and 'ahhh~' in response.

Tch.

Humans.

They were so easy.

You startled drumming your finger nails on the counter, trying to keep your outwards composure as a crowd started to form around Edgy as the monster continued to show off for the two girls.

The woman clapped for the monster, cheering him on and buying him another drink as he continued to impress the two ladies.

None of it was actually for them though.

They wished.

He was doing it all for YOU.

To get you all riled up and angry.

And it was working, he now had your full attention as he glanced over his shoulder at you, seeing your brows furrowed together and your nose scrunched up in disgust at the other two females, your face was all flustered and red, and he wondered how no one else seemed to notice it.

You looked so damn cute.

His human~

After only finishing half of your drink you already decided you were done with today and wanted to go home. "Finish your drink and say good-bye to your friends Edgy, it's time to leave." You forced the annoyance in your voice down, trying not to show how pissed off you really were.

"Aww~" The girls cooed in usion.

Grabbing a pen they scribbled their numbers down onto a napkin and handed it to the bitty before taking their leave, waving good-bye and blowing kisses to YOUR skully.

Dont kill them.

Dont kill them.

Dont fucking kill them.

You chanted to yourself silently, using all your will power to not throw your fucking drink at them.

The BALLS on those bitches.

Edgy seemed to be relishing in it all, holding the napkin in his hand as he waved them off, grinning his big ass shit-eating grin.

Ugh, why did you feel so shitty?

He wasn't actually planning on calling them right?

Yea, over your dead body.

You grabbed the napkin from your bittys hand, ignoring his protests as you crumpled up the tissue and threw it in your drink, having no intention of finishing it.

It tasted like stupid bitch anyways and you couldn't stand to choke it down.

Instantly you waved the waitress down, finally managing to order Edgy his very own cupcake, even requesting they put a candle in it so Edgy could blow it out.

His eyes lit up with delight as he was presented with the triple chocolate cupcake, even humoring you by blowing out the candle on top before thrusting his hand into the treat and shoving it into his mouth.

You couldn't help but perk up slightly as you watched him, the joy in his eyes as he ate his sugary treat made your heart flutter with pride.

"Happy, um..No wait it's not your birthday.." Shit, you had 1 drink and already you were pretty tipsy.

He snorted at you, not bothering to flinch away as you scooped a bit of frosting off his face and into you mouth.

Mmm~

That was pretty damn good actually.

Definitely worth the money.

"stupid." He shoved his hand back into the cake and scooped a mouthful into his face.

Jeeze, he was so messy.

"Well I never got to really welcome you home officially or anything.." You began to explain to you bitty, slipping money into the bill the waitress had left as you waited for him to finish his treat. "So uhm..I dunno I wanted to do something nice for you I guess.." You smiled at him, making the bitty flush in shame and embarrassment.

It was obvious he had never been treated in such a way as he actually just hung his head, unsure how to react to your kindness.

Aw crap.

Now he felt sorta bad for flirting with those girls like that.

"uhm..th-thanks d-doll.." He made it a point to avoid eye-contact with you, you didn't mind, ignoring his bashful behavior.

"Hurry up and finish your food baby, im tired as hell." You had only actually been out for a couple of hours, but the alcohol had made you sleepy and you could really use a nap and some cuddles.

You helped your mini finish off his cup cake, and scooped him into your hand, carrying him into the car as he was to drunk to balance on your shoulder properly.

He actually managed to fall asleep curled up in your lap on the car ride home, eagerly you followed his lead once you got through the door, kicking off your shoes and pants before collapsing onto the bed and giving your skully an affectionate kiss on the head.

"Night baby~"

 With that you passed out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo~ 
> 
> Someones jelly belly


	5. Love bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter from edgys POV
> 
> i forget who requested it and im to lazy to go back into my notes and find out xD

  
The rest of the weekend trickled by slowly and uneventful, you and Edgy watched movies, cooked food, laughed, and argued with each other constantly, but asides from the occasional bite, or snide comment, the weekend ended on a pretty good note.

You made it a point to avoid taking him out in public again, not liking the attention it drew to the both of you, particularly Edgy.

Not that you were jealous.

Because you fucking weren't.

Nope!

You just didn't like other people touching and taking pictures of him.

He wasn't a fucking zoo animal or pet, he was your companion, and other people needed to back off.

You weren't being protective.

You were just looking out for him was all.

Those people thought he was sooo~ great, wooed with his magic and cool clothes.

When in reality they'd never be able to rise to the responsibility it actually took to take care of him, the fucking PATIENCE it took to not smack him in the head every time he misbehaved or bit you.

People like that, the ones coming up to take selfies, and flirt with him, were the same type of people to bore of him within a few days and abandoned him back at the shelter because he suddenly wasn't interesting enough to keep their attention anymore.

You didn't want those types of people around your Edgy.

They didn't deserve him.

  
Now it was Monday.

The beginning of the work week.

Today would be your first day separated from your skull-baby, and admittedly you were having a bit of a panic attack over it.

Not because you were gonna miss him or anything.

Ahaha~

Nope.

Nuh-uh.

Uh you just were afraid he'd trash the house or something while you were gone.

Burning the house down was still a very real possibility since learning he knew how to cook.

You just didn't want to come back to a pile of ash was all.

Yep.

...

Fuck you were going to miss that son of a bitch.

Soooo~ much.

"Okay, my numbers already programmed into the phone, if you need anything just give me a ring, okay?" You handed him the small flip phone you had bought just for him in case of an emergency.

You tried convincing yourself you weren't paranoid.

"lemme' come wit' ya'!" He whined again for the 100th time that day. "i'll be good', swear!" You almost gave in to the pleas of your skully, your heart aching every time you saw the anxiety he tried hiding behind his 'tough guy' guise.

"Im sorry baby, I cant." You picked him up leaning in to give him a final smooch good-bye on his skull.

Being the smart ass little brat he was he turned his head at the last second, stealing a kiss as he bumped his teeth against your lips in semblance of a kiss, making you pull back in surprise and blush.

"please sugar~" He tried one last time, trying to sound as sickeningly sweet as possible, even using his manners by saying 'please' -something he absolutely never did.

"I-I.."

Oh crap, you were gonna break.

How the fuck could you say no to that face?

"I..Cant.."

You hated the defeated angry look on his face, immediately feeling guilt envelope you.

"t-then.." Something glit in his eye. "gimme' 1 more before ya' go atleast?"

 

 

_Thud-thump._

 

 

  
You felt your heart jump into your throat.

You hesitated and thought for a moment, finally deciding, why not? It wasn't alot he was asking for, and you'd never admit it but a part of you really wanted to.

"O-Okay.." You conceded, leaning into your bitty for another kiss.

Nope.

Mistake.

HUGE.

FUCKING.

MISTAKE.

As soon as your lips hit his teeth the bitty opened his jaw, taking the soft flesh into his mouth and biting down hard on it.

"O-OWWEII!!" Your eyes watered as the skully refused to let go, clenching his teeth together as the metallic flavor of your blood flooded his mouth, tingling across his taste buds and sending a shiver of pleasure through him.

You tasted,

So.

Fuckin'.

Good.

Unclamping his death grip from around you lip, Edgy swiped his tongue over his teeth, licking up the remaining droplets from his jaw.

Damn that was definitely worth any consequences that he'd certainly have to deal with later, having no regrets and would gladly do it again if given the chance.

"E-EDGY!" You cried out, dropping him on the floor as you brought your hands to your throbbing lip, blood still gushing from the wound.

"W-why would you do that!" You glared down at him tearfully, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind you.

His gaze followed after you, eye-sockets half lidded as he basked in the after-taste of you.

He just couldn't help himself, you tasted so sweet, like an exotic candy that was made just for him.

He didn't care if you were mad at him, you'd soon get over it and forgive him in a little while, like you always did.

You took everything he gave you, everything he put you through, always surprising him as you took it in stride and learned to adapt and cope with his rough behavior.

You really hadn't been kidding when you told him you were different, that you weren't like the other humans.

You weren't.

You were better than all of them, he loved testing you and looking for your breaking points.

You never said no to him.

Well actually you did, constantly- but you never meant it, eventually always giving into him and whatever he wanted.

Even when he bit you, causing you pain and discomfort, you began lingering longer and letting him suck on your fingers more frequently because you knew he liked it.

And maybe you were starting to too.

He guessed that wasn't the case today though.

But he did that purposefully, punishing you for leaving him behind and all alone for god knows how long.

Maybe next time you'd think twice before abandoning him like this.

He perked up slightly as you finally reemerged from the bathroom, your lip was still split open and leaking slightly, even starting to turn a deep color of purple where he bit you.

Looked fucking beautiful actually.

But he noticed you had put some kind of cream on your lip, probably in an attempt to stop the bleeding and heal the wound quicker.

He scolded you silently, not wanting it to heal.

He liked looking at the mark he had left on you, right in plain sight where everyone could see it.

Everyone would know to back off and leave you alone, because you were HIS human.

"Im leaving now Edgy." You bent down to pet him on the head with your finger, he decided to let you, leaning into your touch as you rubbed his skull with the pad of your finger, making him smile inside.

"Please be good.." You pulled your finger away and held his gaze in a steady stare. "And _dont_ do that again." Tch, yea right. You both knew he was going to anyways.

He broke his gaze away from you, turning his head away as he suddenly didn't want to look at you anymore.

"Im sorry baby."

You were sorry?

Good.

You should be.

"I really cant take you with me though, I need this job so I can support us. I'll make it up to you and buy you some games or something so your not so bored and lonely next time, okay?"

Heh.

His human.

He knew you wouldn't stay mad at him, and now you were actually going to reward him?

Hell yes.

Apology accepted.

He teleported up to on your shoulder and leaned up, whispering a gentle 'see ya' sugar' before giving your ear an affectionate lick and popping away again.

The expression on your face was priceless.

"B-Be good baby." You rose to your feet again, shooting him a final glance good-bye before walking out the door, locking it behind you and leaving the skully alone for the next 8 hours.

Well shit..

Now what was he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all Edgy pov about his day alone while your out at work
> 
> You want smut?
> 
> Well you can thank Tyler for whats about to come next when the bitty ends up finding your uh..toy collection.
> 
> Yo man really tho shout out to that guy, ive never had a male reader before xD
> 
> Now i feel bad for not making this more gender neutral.
> 
> Props to u bro.
> 
> On an unrelated note i had a dream i cheated on edgy with underswap papyrus
> 
> Which is weird because i dont even like underswap papyrus.
> 
> Or so i thought O_o


	6. Loneliness*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha~
> 
> Oh dear..
> 
> What did i just write..
> 
> Remember you fucking asked for this u dirty sinners
> 
> we go back to cute fluff after this

 

  
Now you were gone, and Edgy was alone for the first time since you've adopted him.

He didn't like it.

Despite being the strong independent monster that he (thought he) always was, he had come to rely on your companionship pretty heavily and now with you absent the loneliness he felt in his soul was encroaching on him faster than he'd anticipated.

It hadn't even been an hour and already he missed you terribly, the house was eerily quiet, and it unsettled him.

He found himself pacing around the house, glancing at the clock almost obsessively, making time go by even slower as he dwelled on every second that you were absent.

Fuck he hated this.

When the hell did he become so dependent?

And on a human of all things.

This was fucking bullshit.

He was so mad at you.

How could you leave him like that?

Didn't you miss him to?

He scolded himself mentally and tried distracting himself, looking for something- ANYTHING that would numb the emptiness in his soul that he felt, or at the very least, make it more bearable.

Fuck it.

He was done moping around waiting for you.

He had free reign of the entire house damnit!

And he was going to use this time to explore all the places he hadn't yet.

Particularly your room.

Not only because it smelled like you and it was comforting, but because surprisingly enough he hadn't really gotten the opportunity to snoop through your shit- well asides for your panty draw, but he had his own private pair of dirty panties hidden inside your closet somewhere.

Speaking of..

The bitty decided to fish them out from their hiding place, bringing them to his face and inhaling deeply.

Mmm~

They smelled amazing~

Opening his mouth he gave them a languid lick, tasting the stale arousal on the fabric made his soul flutter, causing him to feel light-headed.

Damn..

You were so good.

Heh, the thought of you finding him like this made him snicker to himself, you were so shy and reserved when it came to that kinda stuff, it was cute.

He could imagine your reaction to him sniffing your panties, your face getting hot and red, your heartbeat getting loud and frantic.

You'd start stuttering, struggling to find the words, and instead opt out and start yelling at him in embarrassment, even though he knew deep down inside you probably liked it.

You were just in denial about your feelings for him.

He was sure of it.

Why else would you indulge him by letting him bathe and sleep with you?

You were just to prideful to admit it.

He wasn't particularly patient or anything, quite the opposite actually.

But it was different with you, he could wait until you were ready.

In the mean time, he'd have to take care of himself.

Leaning against a box he summoned his magic, freeing his arousal from his shorts and ran his thumb over the tip of his length, smudging a bead of pre-cum over the head.

Jeeze, it's been awhile since he's touched himself like this, he was extra sensitive to his own touch and struggled to hold back a moan of pleasure as he wondered what it would feel like for you to do this to him instead.

Hhhggnn~

F-Fuck he was already so close, bucking his hips involuntarily as he pumped his member through his clenched fist, throwing his skull back and going to town on himself as he ran the memory of your naked body in the tub through his head.

His human~

He was really getting into it now, leaning to much of his weight on the box he was resting against and completely knocked it off the shelf he was standing on, it's contents spilling out all over the floor, successfully snapping him out of his day-dream.

S-SHIT!

He paused his actions, tucking his erection back into his shorts and peeked over the edge to see what the hell he broke this time.

O-Oh.

Was that?

Jackpot.

He jumped down from the shelf to inspect his find, a huge grin spreading across his face as he realized what it was he was looking at.

Toys.

Not just any toys though.

These were YOUR toys.

He didn't have any experience with them himself, but was aware of human's using sex-shaped objects to pleasure themselves.

It seemed you were no different as he scanned over the small collection of dick-shaped objects, all varying in different shapes and sizes.

The one that stood out most to him was a deep red dildo, the same color of his magic.

Curiosity got the better of him and he reached out for it, giving it an experimental squeeze.

It was soft and had a slight give to it, although nothing like real human skin, the best part about it was it smelled exactly like you, but sweeter, completely coated in your stale arousal.

Damn he wondered when the last time you used it was?

Probably awhile..

Maybe though..

Before he could even think of stopping himself he ran his tongue along the length of it, a shiver running down his spine as the potent taste of your arousal was still present.

Oh fuck yes.

This was way better than your dirty panties.

He whipped his still-present erection out of his pants and started stroking himself, picking up where he left off, this time to the thought of you pleasuring yourself with the crimson toy, pretending it was him instead.

Oh god.

Now THAT was fucking hot.

The bitty nearly jumped out of his skin (ha) as he accidentally ran his tongue over a button, sending powerful vibrations through him as the toy came to life.

Oh shit.

No fucking way!

He didn't even try to hold back his moans anymore and pressed himself up against the vibrator, making his entire body rattle with immeasurable pleasure as he held on for dear life.

F-fuck.

He was panting and sweating, pleading for release as he got off to the fantasy of him screwing you with one of these.

He wished you were here so bad.

He'd give a whole new meaning to the saying 'big things come in small packages' you'd never go back to screwing humans again, he could please you, even better than these toys, if you just gave him the chance.

You'd be begging for his magic, and he'd give it to you.

Completely breaking you by the time he was done with you.

G-God he just needed you.

So.

F-Fucking.

H-Hgg-gnn~

He hadn't realized how pent up he really was as he shot rope after rope of red magic against the vibrating toy, coating it in his cum before forcefully pulling away.

Reaching out he pushed the button again, shutting it off and collapsing to the ground as he struggled to catch his breath.

F-Fuck.

Welp, he knew what he was going to do all day.

He couldn't wait to show you his find.

He could see your humiliation already.

Heh.

Now that he knew what a fucking freak you were, he'd have to lay down some ground rules.

First thing was first though, he had to test out the others and make sure they worked properly.

Ya' kno'..

For science~

 

 

____

 

 

 

Another bonus doodle

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't post this
> 
> Ugh the sin
> 
> So much sin
> 
> it's embarrassing at how much effort i put into this
> 
> I rewote part of it twice
> 
> And it's not like ive never written smut before
> 
> HELL have you even READ my other two stories?!
> 
> It's prob cause bitty edgy is so cute, and now ive corrupted him
> 
> Im going to hell
> 
> Now stop asking if im going to write smut
> 
> The answer is yes
> 
> Im a sinner OK?


	7. Rule number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made
> 
> ...
> 
> Was it really a mistake though?
> 
> Speaking of mistakes i painted my fucking shed purple today
> 
> What the fucK!!!
> 
> It was supossed to be NAVY BLUE
> 
> Not periwinkle purple!!
> 
> FUCK now i need to buy more paint and do it all over again
> 
> UGH!!
> 
> Edgy give me STRENGTH

As promised, Edgy spent the rest of the day 'experimenting' with your toy collection, making time fly as he almost didn't stop himself in time as the door to the house opened, signaling your return and making his soul reel in anticipation.

Finally!

You were home!

Scrambling around to get his bearings together the bitty fixed his shorts and hid the rest of your toys away, only grabbing the red one and sprinting out of the room, excited to greet you with that big stupid grin of his, toy in hand.

He couldn't wait to see your reaction.

Heh.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he found you in the kitchen.

He usually would have been happy as beans to see you.

Only except..

You weren't alone.

 

____

 

Yes!

It was finally 3:30pm.

Time to get the fuck out of here and back home to your bitty.

Speaking of Edgy

God you missed him.

So much.

Work kept you busy for most of the day but whenever you had free time you always found yourself glancing at the clock or at your phone, waiting to see if your little skully would call you, even just to say hi.

But he never did..

Jeeze you knew he was mad at you for leaving him alone all day, but you didn't figure he'd be that upset about it.

You were pretty disappointed when he didn't end up calling you.

You even gave in and ended up calling him during your lunch break, but to your surprise he never answered, making your heart sink.

Maybe he was sleeping?

Your skully did love naps..

Grabbing your belongings you headed for the door, only to be stopped by a couple of your coworkers.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Both of them nearly collided into you, stopping you just in time as you were practically skipping out of the door, excitement taking over you at the thought of seeing your bitty again after a long day of work.

Well it seemed you weren't the only one who wanted to see Edgy.

You MIGHT have mentioned him a couple of times to your friends while working..

Ok honestly you couldn't shut the fuck up about him all day, borderline obsessing over him as you rambled on and on about his goofy jokes and quirky personality.

"Come on, let us come!" They were practically vibrating with anticipation, and suddenly you regretted saying anything at all.

You had no one to blame except yourself.

"Uhm.."

You wanted to say no, really.

But you'd be fucking lying if you said you didn't want to show him off just a little bit.

Now here you were, home at last, your friends looking around the kitchen excitedly as they waited for you to introduce them to your bitty.

Kicking off your shoes and pulling out a bottle of wine you poured you and your friends a couple of glasses, even thinking of Edgy as you put some in a shot glass for him.

"Edgy~" You called out in a sing-song voice. "Im home~" You turned to serve your friends their drinks, only to freeze as you saw Edgy already waiting for you in the doorway, giant red dildo in hand.

Oh.

My.

God.

You both just stood there, staring at each other for a minute.

It's only when you heard the snickers of your friends besides you that you snapped out of the stunned trance you had been in.

"EDGY!" You slammed the drinks down onto the table and lunged for him, the bitty teleported away, taking the red dildo and booking it into your room with it.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO FUCKING EMBARRASSING!!" You screamed after him, leaving your friends behind as you hunted him down.

You finally managed to find him cowering under your bed, making you get down on all fours and crawl underneath in order to grab him, pulling the both of you out from under the tight hiding spot.

"What the hell!" You growled at him, ripping the toy from out his tiny hands, only to drop it as you came into contact with something gooey, finding the toy to be completely covered in a mysterious red slime.

Oh my fuck..

W-Was that?

You suddenly felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment as you began putting everything together.

H-Had he been fucking masturbating with your vibrator?!

Holyshit you had no idea he even HAD anything down there.

You suddenly remembered the hurt look he gave you when you called him out on not having 'anything to look at' earlier that week.

Now you felt like a total asshole, but also throughly disgusted at the same time.

"We will talk about this later.." You avoided eye contact with him as you grabbed a tissue and wiped off the toy, putting it away in your draw for safe keeping.

"damn right we will." Edgy shot back at you just as angrily.

The hell was he upset about?!

Was he seriously trying to flip this shit on you?!

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" You frowned at him, only for the bitty to give you a scowl.

"what the fuck ya' doin with shit like that?" He narrowed his sockets at you disapprovingly.

You felt your face get hot again.

No fucking way.

You were NOT about to have, 'the talk' with your skully!

No.

No, no, no.

You were noping out of this conversation so fucking hard.

"Better question is, what are YOU doing with it?!" You tried turning the tables on him, it wasn't working.

"ya' want details?" He winked at you, a perverse grin on his stupid face.

"N-No!" To late, he was already rambling.

"well i was gettin' pretty lonely an' all when i stumbled across ya' collection-"

"S-Stop it!"

"an' they smelled jus' like ya'"

"Edgy!" You tried to block him out.

"tasted even betta'"

F-Fuck.

To late.

You couldn't stop the mental images of him 'playing' with your vibrator from flashing through your head.

 

 

 

_Thud-thump_

_Thud-thump_

_Thud-thump_

_Thud-thump_

 

 

 

Oh my god you were going to HELL.

"O-OKAAAAAY~" Seriously, was he trying to give you a heart attack?! "Enough please!"

He snorted, breaking into full blown laughter at the look on your face.

You were bright crimson, a red so dark it easily rivaled the color of his magic.

"ya' asked." he wiped a tear from his socket, trying to regain his composure again.

 

 

 

_WHAP!_

 

 

 

You smacked him upside the head, making his eyes water up in pain.

Ouch.

Okay..

He deserved that.

Heh.

Still totally worth it though.

"Stop being so fucking gross!" You scolded him, only for the bitty to shoot you a glare.

"'cuse me? im gross?" Your skully perked a brow at you. "ya' the freak with the toy collection."

Not that he thought there was anything wrong with that.

You liked pleasure, so what?

He did to.

Obviously.

He just spent the last 7 hours jerking himself off to every fantasy of you he could possibly imagine.

The only difference was he wasn't pretending to be some saint.

"SH-SHUT UP!" You snapped at him, humiliation thick in your voice.

Smart ass little brat!

That wasn't any of his business!

"Just because you live here does NOT give you the right to just snoop through my shit!" You were visibly trembling you were so fucking upset, even more so as you weren't even sure of at who, him or yourself?

"i told ya' i wasn't snooping through ya' shit ya' stupid bitch! it was an accident!"

Jesus why did it matter anyways?!

You were completely missing the point he was trying to make.

"ya' right though, since i am goin' ta be livin' here it's time to set down some ground rules."

Wow.

Was he actually agreeing with you?

Okay, no harm in hearing him out rite?

"rule number 1: no touchin' ya'self without askin' for my permission first."

You chose to ignore the sudden heat you felt rush between your legs.

JEEZE, the BALLS on this guy!

Was he fucking for real?!

You did NOT enjoy the thought of asking Edgy permission for ANYTHING.

You DIDN'T.

NO.

BAD.

"rule number 2: ya' aint gettin' any of ya' toys back unless i get ta watch." He winked at you.

H-Holyshit.

What the fuck was happening.

You were not getting turned on at the thought of-

NO.

You weren't even going to even entertain the idea.

This was your baby!

Your little itty bitty baby..

...

Who was making it very clear he wanted to screw yo-

NOPE.

"rule numb- hrrk~"

You picked your skully up by his hood, bringing him up to your face to look him in the eye.

"Sh-Shut up." You tried sounding mad but failed miserably, your demand sounding more like a plea.

And then you did something stupid.

You kissed him.

You fucking kissed him!

And it wasn't like the other light-hearted smooches you'd pepper his skull with.

Nope.

Being the dumbass you were you didn't even try to hide the obvious warmth and tenderness behind the motion, pulling back almost as soon as it had happened and put him down, shoving him towards the door.

"N-Now be good and go introduce yourself." You tried hiding your embarrassment with your hand, refusing to look at him.

Stupid.

Stupid.

STUPID.

Edgy just stood in stunned silence, his face as flushed as yours.

For someone who had such a big mouth he surprisingly had nothing to say, at a total loss for words for once.

"heh.."

It took him a second to remember how his feet worked, but when he finally did he didn't say anything as he shuffled out of the room without argument, making his way into the kitchen to introduce himself to your human friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha
> 
> Oh Edgy~
> 
> You and your fuckin 'rules'
> 
> Ahahaha~


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a dream last night i went to the mall with sans and papyrus
> 
> and sans ran into the 'build a bear' workshop
> 
> and they had these new dolls about sans height all dressed up as FNAF characters.
> 
> and me and paps was like "sans i swear t god if u fucking pop out at us dressed as one of these.."
> 
> and then he fucking rolled out of a closet driving a barbie pink jeep, wearing a hello kitty tutu with a yellow flower taped to his head.
> 
> "WHY?!"
> 
> "what? i'll never be as cool as her <3"
> 
> LOL DEAD.
> 
> Sorry short chapter is short
> 
> ive been busy but wanted to get SOMETHING out

Everything was going well with Edgy and your friends, he sipped his wine and behaved for the most part, only acting mildly annoyed when prodded with personal questions, and kept his rude mouth and attitude down to a minimum.

You only had to scold him once when Skylar reached out to touch Edgy, the bitty growled at her in warning and bared his teeth, but you pulled him back by his hood and into your hands before he could do anything, shooting him a look in warning.

"No biting." You reminded him, petting his skull with your finger to calm him down.

He didnt argue with you, and actually leaned into your touch, rubbing his skull affectionately against your hand.

You tried your damnest to hide the blush on your face, not wanting your friends to question your relationship with your skully.

Hell even you didn't understand your relationship.

Edgy had made it obvious how he felt about you, but..

Where the hell did you stand in all of this?

"Wow, your so good with him.." Your friend pouted, looking almost jealous at the companionship the two of you shared.

Ha.

If only she knew what a difficult, perverted, asshole he actually was.

"Hey you should bring him to work tomorrow." Her sister Star chirped cheerfully, sipping her wine as she studied Edgy curiously. "I think I saw a guest checking into a room with a bitty today. I mean it looked like it anyways.."

Really?!

You had no idea there were other mini monsters out there, you didn't see any back at the shelter. It had looked like any other normal animal shelter and suddenly you realized you had never asked Edgy where he had actually come from.

Your skully had never mentioned it before, maybe he didn't know?

The look on his face said otherwise, the bitty completely deadpanned, his eye-sockets dark as a black hole.

Weird, you thought he'd be excited about that.

You decided to fuck with him, knowing he wouldn't be straight with you if you asked him for answers anyways.

"Actually that sounds like fun, right Edgy? You wanted to come to work with me didn't you?"

The eye-lights in your skully's sockets returned and he put on a forced smile.

"uh, ye' sure, toots. sounds great." He was visibly sweating now.

What a liar.

You could tell something was bothering him.

Maybe he was afraid of being replaced?

Ha.

That was funny.

Like anyone could ever compete with your bitty.

He was 1 of a kind, and you had no intention of adopting another monster anyways, hell Edgy was a handful as it was, having two running around would just be crazy.

You'd talk to him about it later when the both of you were alone, for now you had to be a good host, which meant getting your friends drunk and making them laugh.

"Hey, why dont you show Sky one of your magic tricks?" You attempted to get Edgy's mind off whatever it was he was thinking about, but he didn't seem up to it anymore.

"tired." He easily dodged, crawling into your arms and curling up there to take a nap.

Jeeze.

Out of all times, NOW he does this?

You'd be more concerned if it wasn't for the fact you were positive he was just being a melodramatic drama queen.

Fine.

You'd let him sleep.

For now.

"Alright baby.." You looked up at your friends apologetically and shrugged. "Sorry guys, alcohol makes him sleepy." You semi-lied for him, covering your skully's ass.

They didn't mind, instead snapping pictures as he pretended to sleep, which irked you slightly, but you didn't say anything and continued to chill for a few hours until it got dark.

You called your friends an uber and waved them off before taking your skully and heading to bed yourself, placing Edgy down on your pillow as you stripped and changed into your pajamas.

You knew something as really wrong as he just laid there and stared at the wall, not even attempting to peek at you or make any suggestive comments.

It bothered you alot.

"Whats wrong baby?" You prodded gently, laying down next to him and rubbing his back soothingly.

He narrowed his eye-sockets at you, playing dumb.

"nothin'." He avoided eye contact with you again, looking at everything but your face, he finally settled on staring at your chest.

Yea, your breasts were a nice distraction.

"You dont wanna go with me tomorrow?"

Crap.

You were more perceptive than he anticipated.

"You dont have to if you dont feel up to it.."

That wasn't it.

'Course he wanted to go with you.

He hated being left behind at the house all alone.

Even if he DID have fun all day.

Heheh.

No he was just afraid- which was an emotion he didn't typically associate himself with.

But he was, he was afraid you'd find out the truth.

"i wanna go." He assured, rubbing his cheek up against the palm of your hand.

God you were so warm.

It was comforting.

"You afraid of meeting new people? Other monsters?"

Jeeze, nothing ever escaped you did it?

"Im not interested in adopting anyone else if thats what your scared of.."

Ha.

You were so cute.

It wasn't that either.

He could handle a little competition, no problem.

He was already making great progress with you, which was part of the issue.

He'd usually be to proud to admit it, but ever since meeting you, you had become his entire world.

His _home_.

You made him happy, and feel safe.

Hell he had even allowed himself to forget about his past life for awhile, and all the shit he's done to get where he is today.

That's what he was afraid of.

Coming face-to-face with reality again.

And even worst,

Your reaction to finding out what he REALLY was.

In your eyes he was nothing but your innocent little baby-bones who could never do any wrong.

Even when he misbehaved and hurt you, you brushed it off as typical Edgy behavior.

Hell that wasn't even his real name, and he didn't care to share it either.

But what would happen when you finally learned the truth?

That he wasn't always this way?

That once upon a time, he was big, strong, and dangerous, with a kill-count so high he was the most feared throughout the entire underground, only second to his brother.

Would you still want him after knowing all that?

Or would you be afraid of him to?

"It'll be okay baby, dont worry." You cooed to him, pulling your skully into your chest.

Unsurprisingly he gave one of your boobs a firm squeeze, making you groan in disapproval but you allowed it, ONLY because he was so upset though.

You did NOT enjoy being groped.

Thats NOT why you were allowing it.

"ya' so squishy." He pinched your nipple through the fabric of your shirt, making you squeak and smack his hand away.

"Alright thats enough." You frowned at him and moved him back onto your pillow next to your head. "Now go to sleep." you rolled over and closed your eyes.

Edgy gave a grunt and sat up, moving himself so he was facing you before lying back down and pressing his forehead against yours.

"g'night sweetheart.."

It took him hours before actually falling asleep, the thought of running into someone he knew keeping him up all night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy chapter is sappy
> 
> who would u like edgy to run into the next chap?
> 
> i already decided who but i wanna know what everyone else would like to see?
> 
> oooo look a plot started to form!


	9. Reruns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sure no one noticed but im actually naming characters after my readers because i hate using inrl names in my stories.
> 
> the friends from last chapter were named after my long time reader and supporter Skylar and he fried star ;D
> 
> Thanks for all ur support hun
> 
> @tyler 
> 
> ur comin in soon dude i swear..i cant insert brassberry because plot, but ur gonna be importaint and the bitty im sticking u with is hella importaint to plot. (no its not papyrus)
> 
> Edgy will hate it LOL.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING
> 
> **I DID NOT EDIT OR SPELL CORRECT ANYTHING IN tHIS CHAPTER
> 
> **I AM SO SORRY
> 
> **WILL FIX WHEN I HAVE THE TIME

Morning came way to soon for the tiny monster as he was up even before the sun, typically this wasn't new for Edgy as he had spent many nights sitting up wide awake, usually haunted by past memories and nightmares.  
  
However since bunking with you his insomnia had seized and he had been sleeping like a rock.

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Once again his anxiety was back in full-force and he spent most of the night just sitting up staring at you.

Sleep deprivation was a bitch.

Now it was 4am and he was completely restless.

You wouldn't be up for atleast a couple more hours and he couldn't wait that much longer.

He hated being alone with his thoughts, they were dark and foreboding, it was easy for him to drive himself deeper into the recesses of his mind and further from reality, which was quickly driving him to madness.

Crap he needed to get this shit over and done with already, the anticipation was bullshit and he was prepared for the worst to happen.

That was a lie.

He wasn't ready at all.

Back in the underground he would have never of allowed himself to rely so heavily on someone like this.

If you were to leave him now, after gaining trust and bonding with you, it would break him in a way that he wasn't really sure would be fixable.

Fragile little bitch that he had become.

This was why he never allowed himself to get close with other humans, why they had all given up on him.

It wasn't like he didn't try to chase you away too.

He did.

He gave you no reason to keep him around.

Making it a point to fight you at every turn and give you a hard time about EVERYTHING.

But for some fucking reason you stuck with him, never giving up on him and always put up with his bullshit.

Hell, you even went out of your way to take care of him and make him comfortable, learning what he liked and disliked.

God he fucking hated not being able to hate you.

Why the hell were you making this so difficult?!

Edgy suddenly found himself staring at your face, studying every freckle, every crease, imperfection, and flaw.

He still thought you were beautiful.

The prettiest fucking thing he's ever seen.

Without being able to stop himself he suddenly reached out, brushing his bony hand against your cheek and giving it a hard squeeze. He watched as you bunched your face up in discomfort before quickly relaxing again and falling back into a calm neutral expression.

He kept his hand still as he felt the muscles in your face contract and release.

Your body was so weird and very intruiging to him.

He couldn't help but be drawn to you physically.

Half the time it wasn't even sexual, he'd poke and prode you out of pure curiousity, watching your reactions, and feel how your body responded to certain touches.

What was pleasureable and what was painful to you?

It was fun experimenting and finding out.

Being a human you were so different from himself.

And yet, so similliar.

He fucking loved it.

It confused and excited him all at the same time.

Damn you were a good distraction.

He almost forgot about..

And now he was back in his hole.

Fuck.

"Edgy?" You stirred awake, eye's fluttering open and focusing on the bitty infront of you.

You felt the cool smoothness of his bones pressed up against your cheek and couldn't help but lean into it.

Aww, had he been watching you sleep?

That's so cute.

Slightly creepy, but cute.

Flattering maybe?

Atleast he wasn't molesting you right?

Why did you feel yourself becoming slightly dissappointed at the realization?

Fucking sicko.

"m-mornin' doll." He suddenly pulled his hand away and back into himself, his soul pulsing out of his chest at the thought of you getting the wrong idea.

Yea, he liked touching you, but he just wanted to see your reaction to him, not scare you away.

Luckily you didn't seem to mind.

"Mmm~ time is it?" You stretched out on your bed, cracking your back and making Edgy twitch as he listened to each and every joint in your vertebrae pop and twist into place.

Shit.

Why the fuck did that turn him on so much?!

"6:13am.."

Shit, time flew when you were willing yourself to sleep with no avail.

"S-Shit, we'll be late if I dont get up now!" you threw the blankets off of you and quite literally jumped out of bed, stripping off your clothes in a hurry and pulling on your clean work uniform.

Edgy just sat there watching and enjoying the view, actually brightening up slightly as he got a good look at your pink perky nipples, sending a shiver of pleasure through him as he hadn't gotten to see that much skin since you took a bath together.

Maybe today wasn't going to be completely terrible after all.

After pulling on your socks and shoes you ran into the bathroom to wash your face and brush your teeth before shoving Edgy into your pocket and grabbing your car keys.

"hey!" He growled in disapproval, not appreciating being stuffed into your jacket pocket like some damn key-chain.

To bad for him as you had no where else to keep him for the time being.

"be good baby, todays gonna be fun." you tried reassuring him, jumping into your car with complete enthusiasm.

If only Edgy was as excited to meet other bitties as you were..

The car ride to your job was short, to short for Edgys taste.

He was surprised to find you worked at some big fancy hotel, although he wasnt really sure what he had expected considering you paid all the bills by yourself. The lobby itself was very luxurious, it even had a fucking fountain in the middle of it.

"Good morning~" You greeted a few guests passing by in a cheery practiced voice, 2 octanes to high for Edgys liking.

Great.

He was going to be sorrounded by rich snobs all fucking day.

Ugh.

He should have snuck in a nip of vodka, because fuck him it was going to be a long ass day.

With a sigh you put on a forced smile and made your way to the front desk, taking Edgy out of your pocket and setting him down on the marble countertop as you took off your jacket and moved behind the counter, greeting your co-workers with 'good mornings' and 'hellos' as you went to hang it up.

Edgy just stood there watching you, unsure what to do, and further more how he was going to entertain himself.

"Want something to eat baby?" You asked, picking up the phone and dialing 1 for the cafe' attached to the hotel.

Your skully instantly perked up at the mention of free food.

"jus' mustard sweetheart."

You rolled your eyes at him and ordered an omlette with a few packets of mustard on the side, pointedly ignoring the questioning tone of the person taking your order at the random request for mustard.

Within 10 minutes your food was brought to you, the server shooting you a weird look as they stared at Edgy, but kept their comments to themselves as the bitty monster ripped open the mustard packets with his teeth and started guzzling down the spicey paste.

Ew.

You understood alot of things about Edgy, but his weird fixation for mustard was not one of them.

Welp, atleast it kept him quiet and happy.

You watched warmly as he made a mess all over himself and the counter below him, dripping the putrid liquid everywhere, succesfully staining the elegant white marble counter with bright yellow.

You snorted to yourself and grabbed a tissue, helping the bitty clean up as you licked the napkin and began washing his face with it.

As expected your skully struggled against you, trying his damnest to fend you off as he growled and nipped at you in protest, only to be subdued as you actually dipped your finger in mustard and stuck it in his mouth, allowing him to suck on your finger in bliss as you finished cleaning him up and wiping down the counter around him.

Jeeze you hoped no one was watching you, that would have looked extremely weird to anyone who didn't understand Edgy the way you did.

You had figured out awhile ago that the monster loved sucking on your fingers, it was a sort of soothing notion for him you guessed?

Kinda like giving a baby it's binky or bottle, same concept with Edgy, except instead of milk, he perfered mustard or blood.

Thankfully he didn't make any motion to bite you.

Thank god.

Your fingers were covered in bite marks and bandaids as it was, making it difficult to type on the computer and check people into their rooms.

Little fuck.

Time passed by slowly, the hotel wasn't particularly busy or anything this time of day and you were keeping a villigant eye out for anyone with a bitty, eager to make new friends and perhaps learn a little more about your skully.

Who by the way was being annoying as fuck as he attempted to entertain himself by playing with your phone and computer.

Everytime you went to turn your back to do something the skully was ontop of that shit like a fucking moth to a flame, prank calling random rooms and screwing up your reservations as he tried opening google or some shit, which pissed you off and made your job butt loads more difficult as you had to redo EVERYTHING and constantly apologize and send gift baskets up to rooms for the inconvience.

UGH.

He couldn't keep his grubby little fingers to himself for 2 second, could he?!  
  
You felt kinda dissappointed as there was only an hour left to your shift now and you hadn't seen or heard anything all day.

Wow.

What a bummer.

You wasted the entire day fixing Edgy's mistakes and babysitting him instead of getting any actual work done.

You were so behind on your paperwork and call-backs you actually had to pass some of it off on one of your co-workers, who by the way now fucking hated you.

GG Edgy.

GG.

You were in the middle of a phone call when it finally happened.

A beautiful, tall, blond, and obviously rich woman slaunted up to the desk, being chat up by what appeared to be a robot bitty that sat almost elegantly on her shoulder, gossiping about some fancy resteraunt or something.

"Oh darlin' you HAVE to try their poulet a la provencale, it is to DIE for dear~"

You were distracted by the guest on the other line of the phone but even you noticed the paled look on Edgys face as his sockets suddenly went dead in fear.

Shit.

He knew that annoying fucking voice anywhere after being forced to sit through reruns of his shitty show that his brother watched obsessively.

"Oh my stars! Sans, is that you?"

Fucking Mettaton.

 

 

____

 

 

art not mine but fuck i love it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp
> 
> its ur favorite talk show host~
> 
> mettafuck
> 
> ;D
> 
> imma name the blond lady after another reader
> 
> it is in no shape or form supossed to reflect ur actual self and i am so sorry?
> 
> XD it jus i need names sorry
> 
> think it's kinda fun doing it this way anyways
> 
> if it bothers anyone jus yell at me and ill stop?
> 
> maybe?


	10. Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokemon Soul silver is the best ok?
> 
> oh and i didn't spell check shit
> 
> IM A REBEL

Edgy really wished he had brought his baseball bat along right about now as Mettaton hadn't shut up for the past 2 minutes.

Longest 2 minutes of his fucking life.

Thankfully the robot was such a nassistic asshole he talked about himself the entire time, rambling on and on about the places he's seen, the weird food he's eaten, and the many shopping trips he's been on.

Holyshit was it hard to block him out, but atleast you didn't seem to catch onto much of anything Mettaton was saying, to enraptured in your phone call involving some wedding party for later that week.

Surprisingly Mettaton didn't seem to notice you were his human and paid no mind to you, that is until you finally hung up the phone and introduced yourself.

"W-Welcome! It's nice to meet you Mr- Uh Mettaton did you say it was?"

FUCK!

You just couldn't keep those big plush lips of yours SHUT could you?

"Oh Sans is this your human? Darling it's a pleasure!" He held out his tiny hand, allowing you to shake it with your 2 fingers in reponse before continuing with his verbal diarrhea again.

Yes, verbal diarrhea was a perfect discripton for the literal SHIT pouring from the robots mouth at this point.  
  
"As I was saying, I NEVER would have expected to run into Sans in such a luxurious place as this! No offense of couse! It just doesn't seem like your style seeing as you were always hanging out at that greasey burger joint your brother hated. What was it called again? Grillby's?"

Shutupshutupshutupshutupshutupshutup-

"S-Sans?"

Edgy completely deadpanned.

Fuck him with a flag pole.

He wasn't prepared for this.

"I-I thought, oh im sorry I didn't know- Th-That lady called you Edge and I just assumed it was- Im so sorry.." You literally face-palmed, hiding your embarassment in your hands.

Holyshit you moron!

You'd been calling Edgy by the wrong name this entire fucking time!

You never even bothered to ask, he must of thought you were some kinda idiot.

Ughhh~

Edgy would have thought your reaction to the news was cute if it weren't for the fact he was trying to keep himself from completely losing his shit right now.

Atleast you didn't seem to catch the 'brother' part of Mettatons statement.

"'s fine sugar, call me wha'eva' ya' like." Honestly he prefered your name for him anyways as his own left a bitter taste in his mouth everytime he heard or said it.

Thankfully the attention on him was quickly diverted as Mettaton decided to finally introduce his own human.

"Oh where are my manners! This is my lovely human Silver Crystal, you MIGHT have heard of her, she's a well renouned talkshow host and celebrity."

Leave it to Mettaton to find a human with a name as ridiculous as his.

Welp things cant possibly get anymore cringy at this point, right?

"Oh it's great to meet you! I've uh never met another bitty owner before!" You smiled at her big and warm, ignoring the fact her name sounded like a pokemon game. (AHAHA)

"Pleasure." The beautiful woman held out her hand like a queen and shook yours gently.

The lady gave off an aura of complete confidence and grace, you were pretty sure she even shit glitter at this point as she seemed to be completely perfect in everyway, it made you feel small and inferior to her and suddenly you felt very subconscious of your looks.

Then she spoke up almost echoing your thoughts as she stared down at your bandaged and bruised fingers.

"Oh, dear." That judgemental stare made you feel like a turtle who wanted to hide back in it's shell. "What happened to your hands?" Well isn't she fucking perceptive?

"Uhm.." You didn't want to go into detail about how Edg- Sans, bit you constantly, scarring the hell out of your fingers.

"cats." Edgy interjected smoothly without skipping a beat, clearly catching onto your hesitation. "she volenteers at the shelter alot." Well that wasn't a complete lie if by 'cats' he meant himself.

Ugh, as much of an asshole he was you were greatful you didn't have to explain Edg- FUCK you mean SANS weird fixation with blood and biting.

Jeeze you weren't ever going to get used to calling him that.

"Oh my, that is so humble of you. Why don't you let me and Metta treat you to a manicure- On me of course~ The place I go to is very high maintence." The fuck was she insinuating? That you were poor and couldn't afford it yourself?

Fuckin' prissy bitch.

Fine, you liked free shit anyways.

"Prehaps we can even get to know eachother?" She took a card out from her purse and handed it to you.

"Call me when you get off of work dear, we'd love to chat you up sometime~"

Why the hell did you get the distinct impression she wanted something from you and Edg- SANS.

Fuck it!

You hadn't called him Sans since you met him and you weren't going to start now.

As long as he didn't mind anyways..

Edgy never held his tongue for anyone though, so you were pretty sure that he meant it when he said it was ok, otherwise he'd tell you.

You'd ask later.

"Th-That'd be great." You faked a smile, something that came natural to you considering looking happy and polite was part of your job, Silver was still technically a guest here after all.

"I'm uh, busy after work today though, but this weekend would be fine." You completely lied through your teeth.

Pfft~ the only thing you had planned after work was sitting on the couch, stuffing your face with junk food, and watching reruns of The walking dead with Edgy.

Fuck socializing.

Well, with her anyways, if you wanted to feel bad about yourself you'd just watch an episode of Americas next top model.

Which Silver could probably star on anyways.

Bet she was a previous cycle winner from the look of her stupid perfect face.

FUCK why were you so envious?! You looked fine right?! So what if you didn't have fancy clothes! Edgy didn't like that kinda shit anyways and you were pretty sure he felt just as uncomfortable as you at the offer to spend an entire DAY with the celebrity duo.

Ugh, and here you wanted to get to know other bitty owners and shit.

How fucking stupid of an idea was this.

Jeeze why the hell did you suddenly feel so shitty?

"Of course! It's a date dear. We'll be here for the next 2 weeks shooting our show so we'll see you around?"

 

 

  
_Twitch._

_Twitch._

_Cringe._

 

 

 

"U-Uh you bet! See you around!" Your smile faltered for a second and you tried to cover it up with a polite wave good-bye.

"See you Sansy~" The mini talk show host blew your skully a kiss good-bye, making him flare up in rage and embarassment.

Edgy visibly flinched at the gesture and tried his damnest not to kill Mettaton on the spot with one of his Gaster blasters.

The fucking BALLS on that guy!

He'd be sure to bring his bat next time they met up so he could beat the literal soul out of that stupid robotic body and crush it with his bare hands.

SCREW THE CONSEQUENCES.

"N-Next 2 weeks?" You stuttered to yourself more than to Edgy, but he looked up at you anyways.

Your going to have to see them everyday at work for the next 2 fucking weeks?

 

 

 

_Cough, Cough._

 

 

 

Oh my, you suddenly weren't feeling very well anymore.

Might have to call out of work for a couple of days.

Edgy looked the same as your little skully seemed to absolutely dread the idea of spending the next 2 weeks dealing with the obnoxious pair on a daily basis.

You picked up your bitty and pressed your finger to his forehead, making sure to exaggerate in your best Mettaton impression as you let out a startled gasp.

"Oh darling~ You feel awfully warm! Are you getting sick?"

Edgys mouth twitched upwards in a shit-eating grin, quickly catching on as he suddenly fell over in your hand dramatically.

"ugh~ the room is spinnin'." He reached out his tiny bony hand towards you, much like an actor in a shakepears play. "halp, im dyin'." You snorted, doing your best to stay in character.

"Oh dear, guess we'll just have to call out for a couple of days until your feeling better, how unfortunate~" You winked at him, and he smiled back, nuzzling into the palm of your hand as you cupped him into your chest protectively.

"You know what cures colds the best? Zombie movies and pizza." You stated, throwing on your coat and preparing to leave for the day.

You didn't miss the look of relief flood over Edgy as he cuddled up next to your hand in your coat pocket, giving it an affectionate lick and making you blush.

Damn he loved his human.

So.

Fuckin'.

Much.

 

____

 

 if anyone knows where this art is from plz tell me i need it in my life

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp mettaton and silver have official scared the both of you away and now it's time to call out and have a sick day 
> 
> YAY
> 
> i mean,
> 
> oh yes~


	11. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jus a small fluffy chapter to fufill a request i got at the beginning of this whole thing about edgy in some footsies~
> 
> Teehee how cute

Once you got home you immediately stripped out of your work clothes and into your Pj's, and as promised you even ordered Edgy a pizza, with EXTRA pepperoni just cause he was a cutie and deserved it.

Honestly you knew dealing with people wasn't really his thing, neither was it yours, and you both seriously earned some brownie points for getting through the day.

You were even pleasantly surprised to see the clothes you ordered for Edgy had finally arrived, actually being delivered to your door-step this time instead of the mailbox, probably because the order was so big they had no choice.

"OOO!! Look baby your clothes are finally here!" You sat down with the box and proceeded to rip it open with your bare hands, Edgy watched amused as you struggled to tear off the packing tape.

"wha's wrong with my usual clothes?" He protested half-heartedly, even he was getting sick of wearing the same shit everyday, not that he was going to let you know that.

"Your MY skully, and imma dress you as I please!" You finally managed to pop open the box, causing white packing foam to explode all over the floor.

Ugh, fuck.

"well i don-"

You cut him off immediately as you shoved a pair of black footie pajamas at him. "Wear these!" You squeeled, successfully recieving a snarl from the bitty.

"the fuck do i look like?!" He shot you a glare in reponse.

Granted you probably earned the dirty look, but you SWORE he'd be thanking you later.

"Come on Edgy, please try them on? You'll like 'em, promise!" You pouted at him, making your lip quiver and your eyes water pittifully.

Edgy felt his soul flutter at the mention of his nickname, greatful you hadn't settled on calling him 'sans'.

Though knowing you even that would would sound nice the way you said it with such sincerity and affection.

"I had to work a whole week just so I could afford this stuff for you. Humor me?" It wasn't a complete lie, these clothes were expensive as fuck.

"i didn't ask ya' to- hey! cut it out!" he struggled against you as you began pulling off his jacket and shirt, exposing his ribs.

"Aww are you feeling shy?" You teased playfully, funny considering he encroached on your privacy every chance he got.

"n-no! i-it's jus' i told ya' i aint no baby bones! i dont need this stuff!" He kicked his feet against you as you tried tugging off his pants.

"To bad! I bought it, you wear it!" You fought back, pulling off his jogger shorts and forcing him into the fluffy warm feety pajamas.

He struggled at first, but finally submitted as you zipped up the front, squeeling with delight as you admired your bitty in all his lazy-bones glory.

"You look amazing." You tried to reassure him, reaching out with your finger to pet the top of his skull only for him to chomp down on the appendage, HARD.

You flinched but didn't pull away, figuring it fair payment, so long as you atleast got a picture.

And you did.

 

 

_Click~_

 

 

Edgys eye-sockets went wide as the flash on your phone temporarily blinded him, causing him to loosen his grip on your finger and stumble around blindly for a moment.

"f-fuckin'- oof!" he walked right into the box and fell on his bony butt, landing with a small ' _thud_ '.

You tried your hardest not to laugh at him.

"How does it feel?" You tilted your head to the side and watched him sit up.

"fff-fuckin' dumb!" He growled, getting his bearing together and teleporting to you.

"the hell did i do ta deserve this?!" He motioned down to the stupid outfit he was wearing, denying how absolutely warm and comfortable it actually was.

"You look fine baby, I love you no less." But he totally did look like a complete nerd.

It didn't stop you from becoming slightly jealous though.

"Might order myself a pair.." You thought out-loud, and you were serious to, being comfortable was importaint! Especially during movie night!

Matching red feety pajamas sounded epic right now, and you didn't hesitate as you whipped out your laptop.

"What color should I get? Red or pink?" You looked to your bitty for advice on the matter, although he just looked at you dumb founded.

"are ya' mocking me?" His brow bones furrowed together in what you assumed was a frown.

"No. Now help or shut up." You turned serious, your girl insticts turning on. "Red, or pink? What do you think would look better?" He better not say something stupid either like fucking purple.

Edgy felt his cheeks heat up in embarassment.

Why red? You knew that was his favorite color. Were you trying to hint at something here? Maybe just trying to make him feel better?

Eitherway his choice was obvious.

"red suits ya'." He declared with undeniable certainty, making you smile as you clicked around a few times before ordering yourself a pair in your size.

"There, now we'll both look like geeks." You lifted him up off the ground to nuzzle your forehead against his, the bitty surprisingly met you halfway with matched enthusiasm as he rubbed his forehead against yours willingly.

Weirddd~

You were SURE he'd use the opportunity to bite your face off or somethig crazy for dressing him up in such a ridiculous outfit.

Maybe he liked it more than he was actually letting on?

Good!

Money well spent then!

GG.

+1 you.

Finally.

"Pizza should be here soon." You reminded him and flicked on the Tv, moving you both to the couch where you sorrounded yourself in throw pillows and blankets for your zombie marathon. "You ready?" you sat him down in your lap, the bitty reclining into you with a sigh.

"ye'." He squirmed around for a few minutes acting like he couldn't get comfortable, mostly for show.

Truth was you were the most comfortable thing in the world and he could have fallen asleep at the drop of a hat.

Hell it took everything in him not to.

The both of you spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching zombies, finally clocking out and falling sleep together in your bed around 2am.

 

___

 

Welp since i've got ur attention

 

I did a thing again

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, all abored the SIN TRAIN! CHOO CHOO~~~~~~


	12. Dreams*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not even gonna try to tease u by pretending this was real
> 
>  
> 
> apologies if theres spelling errors
> 
> i have to go to work so like here ya go?
> 
> next chapter is gonna be way better than this
> 
> i actually dont really like this one at all but fuck it.
> 
> have at it guys.

The next time Edgy awoke he found himself in the familliar sorroundings of your room, only it looked different from usual.

Looking around he noticed it was still dark, middle of the night probably.  
The weird part was there was beautiful crimson candles all over the place, lightly illuminating the room and giving off an overall sensual vibe.

Jeeze, what the hell was this? And where the hell did you get all these candles from?

He didn't remember falling asleep here, did he pass out during the movie?

Yea, you probably moved him.

Speaking of, he nearly jumped out of his skin as two familliar hands wrapped around him from behind, engulfing him in a warm embrace as you brought him to your plush lips, greeting him with a tender kiss.

"Ready baby?" You pulled away and motioned to your bare chest, making Edgys soul jump out of his own as he admired your nude body.

You were completely exposed, hiding nothing from him as you openly allowed him to reach out and touch you, dragging his bony fingers along your soft skin and forcing a whine of desire from you.

Damn, he LIKED that noise.

He wondered what other noises he could get you to make..

"im ready sweetheart." He didn't even know what that actually entailed, mostly going on auto pilot at this point as he wasn't in control of his own actions.

Without even thinking about it he extended his hands out in front of him and held them to your chest, gently coaxing your soul out from it's place in your chest and in font of him, his eyelights beaming with affection and adoration as he admired the enchanting sapphire orb that hovered above his tiny hands.

For the first time in a long time he found himself speechless, unable to find the words to describe the emotions he felt flood over him.  
  
The little soul gleamed in his grasp, reminding him of a beautiful jewel, but more precious because it was _you_ , your very _being_.

He felt honored you trusted him with such a personal and fragile part of yourself to him.

He remebered the underground, back when his old self probably would have abused this, killing you and taking your soul for himself, absorbing it without hesitation and becoming truely unstoppable.

A _god_.  
  
But now..

The thought of anything happening to you,

It absolutely fuckin' **crushed** him.

When he looked into your eyes he saw love, devotion, and passion.

It'd kill him if one day he searched, only to find it be replaced with fear, revulsion, and hate.

He'd soon throw himself into the core before even thinking about betraying you like that.

Power didn't matter to him anymore, it was no longer importaint.

All that mattered to him was _you_ , he wanted to make you _his_.

And he couldn't believe you accepted _him_ as _yours_.

Even at this small pathetic size you STILL respected him, staying loyal and clinging to his side reguardless of all the bullshit he constantly put you through.

And now here you were, willingly giving up your most prized posession to him, the most sacred treasure you could possibly offer to him.

He didn't deserve it.

But he didn't care because he was a selfish asshole anyways, and for whatever reason you loved him enough to want to bond to him.

And like HELL if he was ever going to object to that.

"Wow.." You breathed, barely above a whisper as you reached for the shimmering orb, only for Edgy to pull it away teasingly, shaking his head and ' _tsking_ ' at you.

"gotta be careful luv, souls are pretty delicate, wouldn't want ya' hurtin' ya'self." He reached out with his tiny hand and stroked the side of your soul with an uncharistic gentleness, making you melt below him as you fell backward into the bed and moaned his name.

"E-Edgyyy~" You cried out, your skully setting off every sensitive nerve-ending in your body with pleasure.

OOO~

He deffinately liked the sound of that.

Well fuck him if he wasn't going to take full advantage of you like this.

This time he stuck out his tongue, pressing it flat against the little heart, and promptly dragged it up and down along the sides before straight up sticking it through the middle, making you scream out in unadulterated lust and need.

"PLEASE!!pleasepleasepleasepleasePLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASEEE~" You were panting and begging for him, acting like a horny bitch in heat, and he hadn't even actually done anything yet.

You were whimpering and squirming, wiggling your hips as you grid down into the sheets, trying to retain some portion of control as you felt yourself become slick with arousal, already working yourself up as your skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

Edgy watched you through half-lidded eye-sockets, his grin turning almost predatory as he opened his mouth to run his magical appendage over his teeth, drooling slightly as he watched you totally bliss out below him.

This was all for him, HE was the one making you feel this way.

Fuck he had waited so long for this.

"ready to keep goin' sugar?" Like he needed to ask, still you nodded your head vigiously, it'd be somewhat comical if it wasn't for the fact you looked so fucking delicious like this.

"YES! PLEASE!" You verbalized your need and urgency for him.

Holy fucking polar bears did you need him.

You almost needed him more than air at this point as you actually caught yourself holding your breath, watching with anticipation as he held his hand over his ribcage, summoning his own tiny red soul to stand next to yours.

Whoa.

Fucking beautiful.

You had no words to describe it.

It was utterly captivating.

They hadn't even joined yet but already you could feel the powerful hum of his magic radiate off his tiny soul and vibrate through yours, causing tingles of magic to course through you.

Mmm~

Is this what it felt like to be with him?

Your baby?

"look, sweetheart." He pulled his hands away as the two souls began to circle around eachother, reminding you of some kinda dance as they reached for one another, quickly closing the distance and setting your body on fire as they finally came into contact.

You gripped onto the sheets and clenched your teeth together in an effort to muffle your moans, it wasn't just pleasure you felt though, it was EVERYTHING.

At that very moment you felt him, his thoughts, his feelings, his memories.

There was some good, mostly bad, but they passed quickly as memories and pictures of you began to flood your minds eyes, making you actually tear up as your body was flooded with his feelings for you.

Affection.

Appreciation.

Warmth.

Tenderness.

Lust.

Attachment.

Friendship.

Fondness.

Respect.

Weakness.

 _Love_.

Holyshit it was almost to much, it was so fuckin' overwhelming it almost hurt.

You had always known how he felt about you, but had never actually realized how STRONGLY he felt, how ready he was to give himself to you.

He was so completely in love with you, nothing else mattered more to him in the world than you did.

How could you have been so blind for so long?

You actually started crying you were so overtaken with emotions that weren't even yours.

God you dont think anyone had ever cherished you as much as Edgy did, and you hadn't even done anything to deserve the unconditional love he felt for you.

"u-uh, sweetness?!" Your eyes immediately shot open at the sound of Edgys panicked voice, making your heart jump into your throat as you were pleasantly surprised to see a FULL GROWN naked skeleton sitting between your legs, hovering over you with a look of confusion on his face.

"E-Edgy?!" Ok, what the fuck? Was he screwing with you?! He was Tiny 2 fuckin seconds ago!

Uh not that you were complaining, but like what the fuck was going on?!

"y-ya' did it sweatheart, ya' broke the curse." The skeleton leaned down, nuzzeling his face into the crook of your neck.

You involentarily let out a moan of need, shivering at the sudden contact between the both of you.

You wanted to ask him 'what curse?' as he hadn't actually explained shit to you on why or how he had become so little in the first place, you had just assumed he had always been like that.

O-Oh shit~

It was hard to focus as waves of pleasure crashed over your entire body via your soul.

You whimpered below him as your souls continued to rut up against one another, melting into eachother and forcing a long needy growl from the horny skeleton above you as he grid his hips into yours.

Edgy had the right idea and you were happy to follow his lead, fuck now, screw later.

W-Wait.

No thats not rite.

Talk, y-you meant talk.

Oh my god~

Fuck thinking.

Who could think logically when his dick was pressed up against your pussy like that, just BEGGING for permission?

What kind of prude idiot would you be to question him right now?

Fuck that.

"F-Fuck me."

He didn't need to be told twice as he shoved himself into you, pulling out and plunging back in with fervor as he hadn't the patience or will to stop himself from completely making you his, successfully hilting inside you on his 3rd thrust, pausing his movements only to glance down at your reaction.

Jesus, you were a total wreck below him, you were trying your hardest not to completely lose yourself and scream out in heat.

Literally all you wanted to do was scream, even moaning was beyond you at this point as he pounded into you with purpose.

"o-open your mouth." He ordered you with a controled huskiness to his voice, obviously it took every he had to even speak right now.

"I-IIIII~ NGGGHHHH~ C-CAAAAAAAANTTTTTTT~" Holycrap you sounded so stupid right now!

Edgy didn't seem to notice as he lowered his face next to your ear, giving it an long teasing lick, making your body jerk back in response.

"scream for me sweatheart~" He picked up the speed of his thrusts, gripping onto your hips and slamming you down onto him to meet his every movement, forcing screams from you at this point as your voice made his soul pulse in euphoria.

"E-EDGYYYYYY!! O-OH M-MYYY- Y-YEE-EESSSSS~" Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, unable to do anything but take him.

God he was thrusting into you so fucking hard, so fucking rough.

It hurt.

But you liked it, you fucking needed it so bad.

You welcomed everything he gave you right now.

Edgy was on the brink of losing himself to the pleasure to, unable to control himself as he felt the overwhelming need to mark you, to taste you.

Opening his mouth he bit down on your shoulder, squeezing his jaws together as he dug his sharp fangs into the crook of your neck, your sweet metalic blood filling his mouth and flooding his senses, making his instincts flare as he heard your screams of pain.

Fuck that was so hot.

All that noise, it was all for him.

He's never heard anything so beautiful, so feral and painstakingly real come from you.

His magic pulsed, his eye glowing a vibrant crimson as the room was suddenly lit up with his magic.

He couldn't control himself.

He was losing control.

You were scared.

Fuck even he was scared.

With a last ditch effort Edgy forced himself to release the deathgrip he had on your neck, stopping his actions as his body stilled completely, watching with horror as the crimson liquid pooled around you and spill onto the sheets below.

F-Fuck, that was to much, he shouldn't have done that, you were still so fragile and weak compare to him, you couldn't handle it.

He tried to force away the feelings of satisfaction he felt as the blood painted your body red, the same color of his magic, involentarily dragging a purr from him.

No!

He didn't enjoy the sight of you bleeding out below him! What the fuck was wrong with him!

"d-doll?" He pulled away, his eye-lights flickering around his skull worriedly as he tried to think of what to do.

You were losing way to much blood, more than should have been physically possible.

Something wasn't right, that shouldn't have happened! This wasn't fucking happening!

"b-baby doll?!" He grabbed you, picking you up and craddling you in his arms, watching as the color began to drain from your face.

No.

Nonononononononononononononononono.

NO!

"stay with me sweatheart, i-imma fix this, i promise!" He squeezed his eye-sockets shut, focusing on teleporting you to a hospital, only to find his efforts to be useless as nothing was happening.

What?!

Why couldn't he shortcut?!

He tried again, willing it to happen more than anything.

Nothing.

His eye-sockets snapped open again, his eyes focusing on your face for the last time as he felt your soul slip away from him.

No..

It was to late, you were gone, just an empty shell left behind as Edgy clutched your limp and lifeless body to himself.

"i-im i-i.." He felt his soul crack as wet tears streaked down his face.

What had he done?

"s-sweatheart.."

His body was trembling, the reality of your loss not sinking in at first.

But then it finally did.

"NOOO!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this to be plain and unoriginal
> 
> the actual lemon im planning for u and edgy is kinky af
> 
> so now we know edgy is cursed and only a soul bond with human can break it
> 
> took that idea for bittersweetdeath (the story that this one is based off of) but she never came up with a solution to break the curse and being a horn dog i was like "sex"
> 
> yay
> 
> oh and the ending is a setup for another lemon
> 
> yep 1 fake lemon then a real one
> 
> cause i love my fans
> 
> teeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	13. Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter

"NOOO!!!" The bitty kicked and screamed, finally waking himself from the nightmare as he shot up from the bed, clutching his hand to his chest as his eye-lights shot open, looking around the room and studying his sorroundings, looking for you.

He was happily surprised to find himself small again, back in the familliar and comfortable confinds of your room.

Oh fuck.

It was just a dream.

You were still okay.

Right?

He found you to be absent, it was then the overwhelming stench of fresh blood flooded his senses, looking down at the sheets he saw a large puddle of blood in the middle of the bed, where you had been sleeping.

FUCK.

WHAT HAD HE DONE?

"sweatheart?!" He called for you, sounding frantic as he paced around the bed, trying to calm himself down.

That didn't happen.

It was just a dream.

You were okay.

You WERE.

But then what the hell was this puddle of blood doing here?

Maybe it wasn't yours?

He didn't even believe himself and found it very unlikely.

Of course it was yours! It smelled just like you and it was in YOUR bed.

Who the fuck else could it belong to?

It sure as hell wasn't his!

Curiosity getting the better of him he decided to investigate, allowing himself to induldge as he leaned over the stain and stuck his hand in it, bringing it up to his face and giving it a sniff before licking it off his fingers.

Oh yea~

That was yours alright.

Tasted fucking delicious actually.

Maybe..

He glanced around the room again, making sure you weren't around before practically nose-diving head first into the dirtied sheets, lapping at the stain with shameful urgency.

Fuck him he couldn't help himself.

It was just to good an oppertunity to pass up.

It was even better than usual, unsure as to why, but it tasted like your usual tangy metalic blood was laced with fresh arousal that he had tasted from your panties before.

Oh god~

It was soo good~

The mixture was perfect and he found himself longing for more as this simply wasn't enough for him.

Fuck where were you?

He almost regretted asking as not a second after he thought it you appeared from the doorway, carrying fresh sheets in your hands with a look of embarasssment on your face.

"Hey Edgy, sorry I- What are you doing?" You froze dead in your tracks, staring in disbelief as you caught the bitty LITERALLY RED HANDED rolling around in the stain of period blood on your bed.

What.

The.

FUCK?

You didn't even have WORDS anymore!

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

The bitty would have cowered in fear if it wasn't for the fact he was actually relieved as hell to see you, and h-holyshit, he could smell you from here.

You smelt so fucking good.

What was that?

"doll face!" He lept off the bed and ran up to you, wrapping his tiny arms around your ankle and clung there, looking up at you with the sweetest most concerned look he could muster.

"ya' ok sugar?" Despite his slight horniness he was still concerned as fuck about you, you WERE bleeding after all.

Maybe he bit you in his sleep by accident?

Is that a thing he did?

"Uh..Fine.." You perked a brow at him, was he seriously going to act like you didn't just catch him licking your period blood off of the bed? Holyshit what the hell?

"Are YOU ok?" You bent down to pick him up, only for the bitty to stiffen at you touch, trying his hardest not to bury his face into you.

You.

Smelled.

AWESOME.

"ye' ye' fine." He rubbed his face against your hand, letting out a small whimper of satisfaction as your scent rubbed off of you and onto himself.

Yes~

"Uhm..Okay.." You watched as he was being WAY more affectionate with your hand than normal, borderline dry humping you at this point as he grid his body against your fingers.

"Stop being weird." You scolded him, putting him down on your dresser and turning to rip the dirty sheets off your bed.

Ugh what a fucking morning.

"'s not weird." He growled at you, disappointed at the sudden loss of contact. "just missed ya' is all." He adverted his eye-lights from you, regret flooding over him as he didn't mean to voice his feelings outloud.

You giggled at that.

The hell was he talking about? You were gone for like 5 minutes.

Then it dawned on you.

He had no idea how the human body worked or what a period was.

It probably scared the shit out of him when he saw the bed all bloody like that.

Maybe?

Eh it was pretty hard to tell with the way he was laping up your bloody mess with acute enthusiasm.

Sick little weirdo.

"You know what a period is baby?" You asked over your shoulder as you tossed the dirty sheets on the floor and replaced them with the new ones, spreading out the clean fabric over the matress and continued to make up your bed again.

"no? is it why ya' smell so damn delicious?"

Ok.

Ew.

You felt anything BUT delicious right now.

Felt like down right ass.

You were bloated and crampy and felt like death.

And here Edgy was calling you delicious.

This fuckin guy.

Well it did make you feel a little bit better..

God you loved that little shit.

"It's normal for me to bleed once a month." You reassured him, not going into details because honestly sex-ed with your skully was not on your list of high priorities.

"ye'?" He seemed to brighten at that, teleporting onto your shoulder and burying his face into the crook of your neck to inhale your scent.

Ahh~

Now THAT was heaven on earth.

"Mhm, gotta say im kinda relieved your not completely grossed out or whatever. Most men I know wouldn't exactly find waking up next to a puddle of blood to be particularly attractive." Actually he managed to somehow flip the tables on you and gross YOU out instead.

Ahaha~

Oh jeeze.

And you sighed up for this shit willingly.

"told ya' 's not gross, tastes good."

Ew?

You were trying so hard not to judge him right now.

Of course he'd enjoy that kinda shit, you already knew he had a thing for blood, and apparently he didn't care WHERE it came from, so long as it was yours.

You better not find this creep sucking on one of your tampons later.

"Hey, really though, you okay baby?" Seriously, you were starting to worry slightly as you could actually feel the heat radiating off his bones through his clothes, was he blushing?

"mhm~" He nuzzled his face into your neck, sicking out his tongue and dragging it along the skin there, involentarily making you tingle as a tickle of pleasure ran down your neck.

"C-cut the shit Edgy." You denied how good the cool puff of air felt against the wet trail he left on your neck as he let out a sigh.

"'ight, imma be good~" He hummed into your ear, making your cheeks flush in embarassment.

Why the hell did that sound so sexual?!

W-What the hell was he trying to pull here?

"Get down, im busy." You grabbed him once again, setting him down on your nice new sheets as you picked up the old soiled ones and turned to leave the room.

The bitty let out a whine of protest and looked up with you with big puppy dog eyes.

"Stay." You ordered the bitty, pointedly ignoring him as you left him behind to do a load of laundry.

Jeeze, Edgy sure was getting ballsy nowadays..

The fuck had gotten into him lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK NOW I ACTUALLY LEAVE FOR WORK >.<
> 
> Had to get this out first
> 
> ur period is triggering edgys heat and now we get to see the little bitch in heat next
> 
> YAY!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I didnt spell check or nothing i have to leave for work ok love u bye


	14. Sick day*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there all you sinning sinners
> 
> are u READY for this?

You took your time fiddling with the laundry, feeling embarassed over the whole situation with your bitty.

You had noticed him become more affectionate and sexual towards you lately.

At first you thought he was just being a troll and doing it to get a rise out of you, but the more he flirted the more uncomfortable you started to feel, realizing his feelings for you weren't a joke, but actually genuine.

You were scared.

Because honestly, you were starting to like him to.

Had for awhile.

Was that wrong?

When you came back to check on your skully you found him laying on your bed shivering and twitching, struggling to rip off his onsie.

The fuck was he doing now?!

"Baby?" You sat down next to him and went to pick him up, only to pull away as your skin made contact with him, feeling how fucking HOT he was.

"Edgy? Oh my god baby, your burning up." You pressed your finger to his skull, only for him to let out a whine and squirm away from you.

"nnghh! get away!" He lashed out, baring his fangs in a threat, only for it to falter as a wave of pain washed over him, making him double over and bury himself into the blankets.

You felt your heart drop, unsure what to do.

He had a fucking fever!

"A-Are you okay? Do you hurt?" You tried to help him out of his Pj's, wanting to stick him in a cup of cold water in an attempt to bring down his temperature, but he turned on you; opening his jaw he bit down on your finger, his sharp teeth scraped against it as you managed to rip it out of his mouth, leaving a small gash behind.

"OUCH!" You reflexively stuck the bleeding appendage into your mouth to suck on it, watching as the skeleton licked the crimson liquid from his jaw, panting heavily as he rutted against the sheets.

"g-get o-out!" He couldn't stop his movements, he needed friction, anything to make this heat go away.

Holyshit his whole body was on fire and he was ashamed and embarassed and didn't want you to see him like this.

He was so hot and sensitive it physically HURT at this point.

"E-Edgy?" You tried to look away, really, you DID. But found it impossible with the way he was dry humping your sheets like that.

What the hell was wrong with him? What was happening? Was he sick?

"Baby whats wrong? You have to tell me or I cant help." You knew whatever was happening it wasn't his fault, he looked like he was in pain, and it scared you slightly.

"c-cant h-help. leave!" He whimpered pittifully, his movements picking up as he grid his hips into the mattress.

Fuck.

It wasn't enough.

He needed MORE.

moremoremoremoremoremoremoremore.

NOW.

He let out a feral snarl as he literally ripped apart his onsie, freeing himself and making you frown slightly, but you weren't mad.

"o-out! g-get out! c-ca-ant- nnggghh~" The direct contact of his bones against your blankets, which were smothered in your scent, was so good, but it still wasn't enough.

He knew what he needed but didn't want you to watch him..

Or did he?

O-Oh f-fu-uck that was so hot.

W-Would you stay and wa-atch?

O-Or would y-you be d-disgusted a-and l-le-eave?

F-Fu-uuck.

He suddenly lost the ability to think as his magic summoned itself, making your face flush red as you suddenly realized what was happening.

H-Holyshit, he was going to masterbate right here in front of you.

No fucks given.

I-It was real, and it was red.

Edgy actually had one.

He had a fucking dick!

"W-Wait! I-I dont think your thinking clearly here!" You had to stop him, he wasn't in control of himself right now and you didn't want him to do something he might regret later.

"c-cant t-think. j-ju-us' f-feel." He gripped his glowing member in his hand, providing some relief as the motion of his strokes dulled the searing warmth he felt in his core.

He started slow at first.

 

 

 

 

_Up and down, up and down._

 

 

 

 

H-Hhhgggnnn~

F-Faster~

H-Harder~

 

 

 

 

_Up down, up down, up down, up down._

 

 

 

 

Y-Yeeessssss~

His eyes were screwed shut, but he managed to crack open a socket, daring to check and see if you were watching him or not.

And there you were, face red, mouth gaped open, eye's wide in shock, locked with his own.

A-Ahh-hhhh~

Y-You l-li-iked it t-too.

H-He c-could s-se-ee it in y-your e-eyes.

"H-Holyshit.." Was all you could think of to say, absolutely frozen in place as your mind blanked out, unable to register what the actual fuck you were wittnessing.

"s-sweetn-nessss~" He called for you, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he focused on nothing but you, helping to ease his pain and pick up the pace as he ached for release.

Literally ACHED for it.

You tried to ignore the slickness you felt in your panties and the way your heart was thrumming in your chest.

 

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

 

This was wrong.

 

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

 

It was private and personal and you SHOULDN'T be watching it!

 

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

 

And here you were STILL watching it!

 

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

 

Leave!

 

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

Move!

 

 

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

 

Do something!

 

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

 

"s-swe-eethe-aart~" It sounded like a beg, like he was pleading for you.

W-Why the hell did that turn you on?

"nn-nngggh-hhh~ ha-aaa-ahh-llllpppp~"

 

 

 

 

 _Thud-Thump_  
_Thud-Thump_  
_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

 

You swallowed hard.

H-How could you help?

You couldn't do anything.

You WOULDN'T do anything.

You WERE NOT going to take advantage of him like that.

He didn't even know what he was asking, he could barly form sentances!

"p-pl-please s-sssugar~" He took his free hand and began rubbing up and down his ribs, looking for more stimulation as he craved to be touched, his body needing it, his instincts absolutely demanding it.

"i-it h-hu-hurtsss~" He whimpered, mewling like some pathetic pussy in heat.

God he felt so low, but so good, so stupid, but so right.

His human was still here, still watching.

You hadn't rejected him.

Yet..

You didn't know what to do, fighting with yourself internally as a part of you wanted to turn tale and run out of the room, forgetting everything you had just witnessed.

But the other half..

The other part of you REALLY wanted to indulge your skully.

And not only for his sake either.

You wouldn't admit it outloud, but you had feelings for him, you knew you did, but you also knew you were fucked in the head.

You weren't even sure why you felt so strongly about your bitty.

He was crude, loud mouthed, angry, destructive, and a total slob.

Not to mention he was literally 4 inches tall!

But for some fucking reason everytime you looked at him your heart melted with affection.

Fuck.

You didn't understand yourself anymore.

"Okay baby." You coudn't even stop yourself as you scooped the bitty into your hands, being gentle as you stroked your finger up and down his spine, just the way he always liked it.

Except this time it was different.

This time the skully let out a moan of pleasure, writhering in your grasp as he rubbed himself up against you, making you blush as you realized what you were doing to him.

J-Jeeze.

He sure was sensitive.

"m-more s-sugar. p-please more!"

He involentarily thrusted his hips, and you knew what he was asking.

Welp.

You just earned yourself a first class ticket on the sin train.

Choo-choo motherfuckers.

Next stop: Hell.

Because you were deffinately going to burn for eternity after this.

Wordlessly you obeyed your bitty, bringing him up to your face as you leaned in, sticking out your tongue and running an experimental line up his member. (which by the way looked surprisingly acute to a humans)

"AAHHHH~" Edgy couldn't help but scream in pleasure, the simple thought of you touching him like this drove him wild, he had fantasized about it so many times.

And now here you were.

ACTUALLY DOING IT.

You had stayed.

You had watched.

And now here you were, with his dick in your mouth.

How the fuck did he manage that?

He thrusted his hips up to meet your tongue as you rewarded him with another lick, eliciting another moan of need from him.

"mmm~ s-so l-lu-ucky~" He gripped onto your finger in an attempt to keep himself from falling over as his knees threatened to give out on him.

"Shhh baby, just relax."

Seriously.

Stop talking.

You couldn't handle it right now.

The little pants and moans you were dragging from him were already making you uncomfortably wet.

You didn't want to hear him beg.

It was to much.

Your face was red with shame at the fact of how much you were actually enjoying yourself.

Fuck it.

Might as well do a good job.

You closed your eyes and took the entirety of Edgy's magic into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and puckering your lips in a sort of kiss, hugging him as tightly around your mouth as you possibly could.

The bitty was going absolutely nuts over this, moaning and chanting your name over and over again.

He had given up on trying to stand at this point, sitting comfortably in your hand as you worked on him, but he soon found even that to be difficult to manage as you slid him out of your mouth and ran your tongue over his pelvis.

"YESSS~"

Well, guess he really liked that.

You wondered where else he liked to be licked.

Ahahahah~

Oh sweet mother of mary, you were just as perverted as your bitty, if not worst.

Atleast you both were enjoying yourselves.

You weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing though.

"Where do you want me to touch baby?" Was it bad that you were just as eager to explore his body as he was?

Probably.

"h-here." He gripped his dick in his hand and gave it a lazy stroke.

It wasn't the same anymore.

Touching himself was never going to fully satisfy him again after being with you like this.

You snorted at the gesture and shook your head.

"Where else?" You couldn't help but notice his sudden disappointment, but it was quickly replaced with excitement.

"everywhere."

Ok.

Challenege accepted.

You started low, working on his pelvis and dick before dragging the wet muscle up over his ribs, making the bitty jerk and squirm below you, letting out lewd little noises and gasps.

Clearly his ribs were just as sensitive as his waist because he couldn't help but grab onto your face, pulling you closer towards him.

He even started to purr!

Aww~

How fucking adorable was he?

You pulled away from his grasp and moved up to his face, placing a wet kiss on his skull.

"Love you baby."

Fuck you shouldn't have said that.

You watched in satisfaction as your bitty shivered, you weren't sure if it was from the contact of your skin against his bones or from your words of affecion.

Probably both.

Leaning up Edgy bumped his face against your lips, simulating a kiss.

"l-love ya' s-sweet-he-heart~"

 

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump._

 

 

 

  
You knew that wasn't just the heat talking, he really meant it, his eye-lights even morphed into the shape of little red hearts to emphasize his sincerity.

Aww.

You didn't even know he could do that.

You gave his neck an affectionate lick before moving back down to his member, pressing your tongue against him a little bit more agressively as you willed him to cum.

Sure enough it didn't take long for him to climax as you sucked him back into your mouth, squeezing your lips around him and keeping a steady rythem as you massaged his swollen member with your mouth, you even went as far as to wrap your lips around his entire pelvis at one point before he finally reached his limit and exploded in your mouth, biting down on your finger to muffle his own moans.

OK, OW.

You didn't pull away but holyfuck were his teeth sharp.

You were sure he bit down to the bone, your finger gushed blood and throbbed with absolute pain as the bitty spilled his magic into your mouth.

The look of total bliss on his face was completely worth any pain though, he eventually seemed to realize what he was doing and willed himself to let go, lapping up the blood lazily as he was totally spent now.

"Better?" You asked, wiping the cum and saliva from your mouth.

Jeeze for such a small size he sure did have alot to give, he somehow managed to fill your mouth and spill down your lip.

Not that you were complaining, but damn.

"m-mmhmm~" He was going to town on your finger, not seeming to notice his face was fully caked in blood now.

Messy fuck.

Welp him sucking on your finger did dull the throbbing pain slightly, his ecto-tongue leaving pleasant tingles of magic over your skin as he lapped at the wound.

Ooo~

Well that was a nice trick.

"How long you gonna be in heat for baby?" Hopefully in a few hours he'd be back to normal and you could resume your usual routine, however he still felt fairly warm, but not nearly as hot as earlier.

"dunno. h-how long ya' gonna smell like this?" His eye-sockets were half-lidded, he looked tired as hell.

"Uh, 3-7 days, why?" You let him down on your bed, grabbing a tissue you helped wipe his face off before wrapping your finger up in a temporary make-shift bandage.

"m-my heat cycle is synced with yours." He explained vaguely, as if it should be common knowlede to you. "My heat ends after yours does."

Great.

Not only were you going to have to 'help' him through his heat all week.

But now you also had to give him a biology lesson because he had no idea what the difference between a period and a heat cycle was.

Oh goodie.

That should be fun.

Good thing you already planned on calling out of work for a couple of days.

First thing was first though.

You both seriously needed a shower.

"Come on baby, let's get you cleaned up, it's bath time."

Edgy didn't protest at the oppertunity to see you naked again, and was surprisingly well behaved for the rest of the night.

The only thing left to do now was order him another pair of pajamas.

Because those were essential damnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA
> 
> this took me awhile to write
> 
> mostly because of work and alocohol
> 
> cant write shit when im drunk
> 
> Ok so up next is biology lesson, followed by a date with 'tyler' and their bitty flowey (OH BOI) and then spa with metta and silver.
> 
> SOOOOOO ideas? comments? criticism?
> 
> keep em coming~


	15. Sin*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I deleted the last 2 chapters i wrote because i decided i didn't like them and wrote more smut instead.
> 
> LOL
> 
> I wasn't even planning on writing more smut.
> 
> But then i was like..fuck plot, i want kinky sex.
> 
> And then this happened xD
> 
> And honestly i didn't like the reader being a prude pussy bitch.
> 
> Like the more she struggles to accept edgys love the more fkin chapters i have to write for her to stop being a cunt and jus accept it.
> 
> And im to lazy and like writing filth
> 
> Btw
> 
> Alot of these chapters r either inspired by you guys, or my shamefully large collection of skeleton porn on my computer
> 
> Your welcome?
> 
> Or sorry?
> 
> OH and btw Sweet_tits and On_The_Edge is what you have eachother named in your phones, you didnt name urself that.

It was time to return to work the next day and you found yourself trying to hurry out the door without waking Edgy.

Yea that went real well.

He was up even before you, panting, sweating, and begging like yesterday.

Jeeze that'd be so hot if it wasn't for the fact you actually had to work today.

"p-please s-sugar!" He was clinging to your head, gripping onto your hair for dear life as you scurried around the room trying to get ready for your shift.

Jeeze, he's been hysterical for the past 20 minutes, and you REALLY didn't have time for this right now, someone had to pay the bills around here!

"Baby, I cant. I have to go." You were throwing on your shoes, not bothering to detangle him from your hair just yet and allowed him a few more minutes to cling to you.

For his sake of course.

It's not like you actually enjoyed his neediness or anything.

...

God you were a terrible liar.

"b-but i NEED ya'!" He whined, making your heart ache as he almost looked like he was going to break down crying.

Ugh the guilt you felt.

"I promise i'll make it up to you tonight." You reached up and grasped your bitty, removing him from your hair so you could give him a wet smooch good-bye.

"nn-nnngggghhh~ He flinched against your touch, his body aching at the contact.

Poor baby, you really did feel bad leaving him like this.

"w-what a-am i-i 'p-posed t-to d-do?" He burried his face into your hand, shivering against you.

He was soaked and burning, and you weren't sure if he was crying or just sweating as he trembled in your grip.

You highly doubted your bitty would ever cry, it just wasn't in him to show that type of weakness.

Poor baby, he looked so..sad.

"Here baby." You set him down on the bed and opened your side table draw, whipping out the red vibrator and throwing it onto the bed next to him.

His eye sockets lit up in delight at the sight of the toy, not wasting a second he jumped ontop of it, wrapping himself around it and turning it on.

Uh, okay, he sure as hell didn't waste any time on literally jumping right into it.

You shrugged to yourself as you watched the bitty go crazy over the cherry colored toy.

Welp, whatever made him happy.

Atleast you didn't feel as bad anymore seeing as he'd be just fine.

"You gonna be okay?" You asked nonchalant, used to seeing him like this as you watched him grind and moan against the toy.

"u-uhuuuhhh~"

You couldn't help but fluster slightly at his aroused state.

Jeeze he really had no shame.

Not that he should feel ashamed or anything around you.

It was just weird how open he was with you sexually.

Guess he really couldn't controle it though.

"Remeber baby, im just a phone call away." You reminded him, setting his flip phone down next to him.

Unsurprisingly he completely ignored it, to busy getting himself off with the vibrator.

For fucks sakes..

"And by that, I mean actually call me this time."

He didn't awnser, to far gone as he moaned in ectasy against the toy.

Oh hell no.

You were not going to be ignored.

Reaching out you pushed the button to the vibrator, making Edgy whine out in protest as the toy completely ceased it's movements, painfully denying the bitty his orgasm.

"Do you hear me now?"

"yes! i hear you! t-turn it-" He doubled over as you gently ran your finger down his spine, successfully fucking with him.

Come on you had to just a little..

"Kay baby, love you."

Edgy turned to shoot you a glare and yell at you, but his anger quickly melted back into pleasure as you pressed the button, making the dildo come to life once again underneath him, making him scream out in approval.

"l-lo-ove y-ya' s-sssweet- f-fuuuuuuuckk~"

You didn't stick around to watch, mostly because you were already late as it was and couldn't afford to stay even if you really wanted to.

The car ride to work was slow, and your work day, even slower.

The hotel was dead this week and you spent most of your time texting Edgy.

Well more like sexting actually.

Little fuck was so busy playing with your toys he mostly sent pictures instead of actual words.

This was the 3rd pic he sent of himself today, posing suggestively with the red dildo in hand, his tongue stuck inbetween his fingers in the shape of a V.

You found yourself staring at the crimson appendage in awe.  
  
His tongue was gooey, gross, and dripping with red magic..

Fuuuuuck.

Why the hell was that so hot?

You felt your sins crawling on your back as you wondered what it felt like for him to use it on you.

J-Jeeze.

You were just as bad as the perverted bitty at this point.

You didn't even try to hide your feelings for him anymore.

What was the point?

You liked him.

Alot.

He was straight forward and honest, and made you feel wanted.

Like really wanted.

You weren't exactly sure how being with a bitty would work.

But maybe it wasn't that much different from being with a human.

Because here you were.

Screwing off at work and sending flirty texts back and forth all day.

Isn't that what couples did?

 

  
**Sugar_Tits: R u still playin' with that fukin thing?**

**On_The_Edge: ye'. y jealous?**

 

  
You couldn't help but snort out-loud at that, making your coworker shoot you a look.

HA.

This fuckin'guy.

 

**Sugar_Tits: Lol? No.**

**On_The_Edge: dw sweetness, it isn't half as fun without ya' here.**

 

You felt your face get hot.

Well what the fuck were you supossed to say to that?

 

**Sugar_Tits: Thanks?**

**On_The_Edge: matter of fact i could really use ya' help right now.**

 

You rolled your eyes as another picture attachment popped up.

Being cautious, you looked around, making sure no one was paying attention as you clicked on the picture, opening it up and making you blush in embarassment.

There it was.

Edgy's glowing red member, staring you right in the face.

This selfie was different from the previous ones he'd sent you though.

There were droplets of mustard smudged along his shaft, dripping down the entire length of his magic and smeared all over his shorts.

 

**On_The_Edge: i spilt mustard on myself again, come help clean it up for me doll?**

 

You mouth hung open as you stared at the picture for entierly to long.

F-Fuckin' A.

This guy was kinky as fuck.

W-Why the fuck, were you so turned on by this?

You didn't even like mustard but suddenly found yourself wanting to leave to go 'help' him.

 

**Sugar_Tits: Stop teasing me. You know im stuck here until 3pm.**

**On_The_Edge: then help me out by sending a pic of that pretty little face of urs.**

**Sugar_Tits: My face?**

 

You were half-expecting him to atleast ask for a pic of your boobs or something dirty.

 

**On_The_Edge: ye, so i got something to look at.**

 

Aww.

That was actually kinda sweet considering he could just google porn or something.

 

**Sweet_tits: Kai, h.o.**

 

You excused yourself from the front desk, claiming you had to go to the bathroom.

Your coworker didn't seem to mind, it was slow anyways so only 1 of you really needed to be there.

Good, now you could take your sweet ass time sending the perfect selfie.

Except..

You weren't.

You decided to surprise Edgy with a tit-pic instead.

Why not?

He'd been good and it wasn't like he was going to show anyone anyways.

You could trust him.

The only thing you regret is not being there yourself to see his reaction when he opened it.

__

  
Edgy was pacing back and forth on the bed as he waited for you to text back.

Jeeze, what was taking so long?

He had asked for a pic like 10 minutes ago, what the hell were you doing?

He knew you weren't busy, you even told him yourself work was slow.

Ugh.

The anticipation was literal torture.

His heat was insatiable and wouldn't go away no matter what he did at this point.

Even the toy wasn't working anymore.

It felt good, and was still better than nothin'.

But fuck.

Nothing could ever compare to being with his human.

Which is why he needed something, anything from you.

If he couldn't have you there with him physically he could atleast pretend you were here.

 

 

 

_Bing~_

 

 

 

His phone lit up with a picture notification.

Fuckin' finally!

Jeeze, you sure knews how to make a guy wa-

H-Holyshit.

He opened up the picture and was pleasantly surprised to be met with the sweet sight of your perky breasts.

They were pulled up out of your bra, one hand was squishing them together teasingly while your tee-shirt was being held up in your mouth, as your other hand was busy taking the picture.

F-Fuck.

T-That was so hot.

Now he REALLY wished you were here so he could repay the favor and take care of you instead.

He didn't waste any time as he immediately got to work on himself, his grip tight and his motions fast as he got himself off to the fantasy of cumming on your tits.

Mmm~

Now that'd be a satisfying sight.

Seeing you covered in his magic like that.

Fuck.

He wanted to soul bond with you so bad.

Then he wouldn't be so small and he'd beable to be with you for real.

M-Maybe he should just tell you?

If you were willing to help him through his heat then would it be ridiculous to assume you'd feel strong enough to want to bond to him?

He would be a good mate.

He'd protect you and treat you well.

He'll he'd even get a job so you didn't have to struggle on your own anymore.

F-Fuck.

He was so close.

The thought of you accepting him as your mate and flaunting your relationship around openly made something inside him tingle.

He hunched over, his movements starting to slow as he felt the pressure inside him build, finally exploding inside of him as he felt himself release.

"s-sweeth-heart~" He couldn't help but call for you as he shot his load all over the picture you had sent him, covering his phones screen in red magic and oozing down onto the keybored.

F-Fuck.

He was breathing heavy, and his bones ached, but he managed to teleport over to the box of tissues on your nightstand and began wiping off the phone.

He was so tired and sore, yet the burning in his body still wouldn't go away, willing him to go again.

Nnngh~

He wished you were here.

You'd take care of him.

You'd make this heat go away.

He glanced at the clock to check the time.

Thankfully it was already 12pm.

Only 3 more hours to go.

 

___

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat skele-dick tho <3
> 
> LOL i dont even remeber how i found that picture, but it is LEGIT my avatar on Discord chat.
> 
> LMFAOOO PPL GET SO MAD.
> 
> I keep changing it to different pictures of sans dick and i will not stop.
> 
> EVER.
> 
> NOT SORRY.


	16. Shame*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER SMUT CHAPTER LOL
> 
> Im jus a filthy sinning human
> 
> like theres no excuse for having 3 smut chapters in a row
> 
> other than i just wanted to
> 
> think someone mentioned wanting edgy to go down on reader
> 
> so here ya go~
> 
> Also edgy fufills his fatasy of fucking reader with a dildo
> 
> this is so dirty lmfao

You didn't hear from Edgy for the rest of the day, silently disappointed as the little bitty had been so busy playing with himself he never even texted you back a 'thank you'.

Oh well, you'd tease him about it later when you got home.

Without the bitty as a distraction the rest of the day trickled by painfully slow, you even caught yourself looking up pictures of cats just to kill some time.

Thankfully it was now time to leave, and you didn't waste a single second as you waved your coworkers good-bye and headed home.

You practically busted down the door as you finally arrived, kicking off your shoes and calling for your bitty, super excited to see him after being seperated from eachother all day.

  
"Baby i'm home!" You called for him, half expecting him to come running to you, but he never came, worrying you slightly as the house was eerily quiet.

Huh..

That was weird.

Your bitty was typically clingy since coming into heat, where the hell was he?

You checked your room first, surprised to find the vibrator and his phone abandoned on the bed with no sign of your skully anywhere.

"Baby?"

You grabbed a tissue and picked up the phone, seeing it was visibly covered in red magic with the nude you had sent him saved as the screen saver.

Lol.

Well someone had deffinately been busy while you were gone.

You cleaned off the phone the best you could, even grabbing a clorox wipe to wash off the buttons, making sure they didn't stick together and still worked.

Welp ok, he obviously wasn't here.

"Baby?" You called again, searching all over the house for the bitty, even getting down on your hands and knees to crawl under the bed to look for him.

He wasn't there.

Ok now you were beginning to seriously fucking panic.

Was he okay?

Did something happen to him?

What if someone broke in and kidnapped him?

You swore you'd fucking kill someone if anyone ever tried to hurt your baby.

You were about to send out a damn search party to go look for him, only to freeze in the doorway of the kitchen as you finally found him.

Oh.

My.

Cuteness.

There he was, pass out in a cup of ice water.

His head was propped up on his arms as he rested against the rim of the cup, his little snores vibrated through his bones, sending small ripples through the water.

He even had a line of drool dripping down the side of his mouth, making you snort.

Aw poor thing must have really worn himself out.

You grabbed a clean dish rag, careful to not wake the bitty as you removed him from the cup of water and delicately wrapped him up in the towel like a mini burrito.

Damn.

He was still burning up despite screwing off all day.

Poor baby, you promised you'd take care of him later when he woke up.

For now you grabbed an icepack from the freezer and made your way back into your room, unwrapping Edgy and making a makeshift bed as you laid the rag over the icepack and set Edgy down ontop of it.

There, he'd be okay for now.

Weird though, you thought for sure he'd be back to normal after taking care of himself all day.

Maybe it didn't work that way?

You should really ask him about his heat cycle, you were just as clueless about monster biology as he was humans, maybe you both needed to sit down for a sex-ed lesson.

Jeeze, that was deffinately not something you ever thought you'd be doing with your bitty.

Hell.

You never expected to be sucking his dick either.

But here you were.

Learning new things about yourself~

It wasn't like you were just drawn to him sexually though.

You genuinely liked him as a person and cared about him.

Maybe when this heat thing was all over you could actually go out on a proper date or something.

You wondered what type of things he was into.

Dinner was completely off the table.

He was a sloppy eater and would probably just end up ordering a bottle of mustard anyways.

And like hell you were gonna pay $40+ dollars just to sit there and watch him guzzle the entire thing.

Going to the movies wasn't a great idea either.

Everything was to expensive and honestly you rather sit home in your PJ's and watch netflix for free.

Ugh, all your ideas were so boring and unoriginal, you'd have to remeber to ask Edgy what he'd like to do one of these days.

For now though.

It was shower time.

You hated having your period, it always made you feel so gross and smelly, and honestly that's the last thing you needed while around Edgy, probably making his heat even more unbearable when you smelt so strong.

Ugh.

Why was being a female so fucking disgusting.

You made sure to be extra generous with the amount of bodywash and shampoo you used today, trying to mask your scent as much as you possibly could for your bitty's sake.

You wondered how effective it'd actually be though considering his sense of smell was more heightened than yours, despite not even having a nose.

How the hell did that even work anyways?

You supossed the same way having a red detachable dick worked.

Magic.

You took your time in the shower, cleaning yourself especially well and making sure to rinse as much blood off of you as you could before finally stepping out and wrapping yourself in a towel.

You dried yourself off particularly well before leaving the bathroom and making your way back into your room.

Oh.

Edgy was gone again.

Where the fuck did he keep disappearing to?

His phone and toy were still on the bed, so he wasn't off somewhere screwing around.

You walked over to your bed to investigate, poking at the blankets to make sure he wasn't burried underneath or something.

Huh..

Nope not here.

"hey doll."

Your jumped at the sound of your skullies voice, startling you slightly as he had been watching you from across the room the entire time.

Jeeze.

Way to give someone a fucking heart attack.

"Baby-yeeeuhhh!" You squeeled as you were suddenly engulfed in red magic and thrown onto the bed.

What the fuck was that about?!

If it had been the floor it would have knocked the wind out of you with the amount of force he was using.

"E-Edgy?!" You felt your heart beat quicken as your hands and feet were suddenly pinned down by an invisiable force, preventing you from moving.

 

 

  
_Thud-Thump_

 

 

  
Holy-shit-kabobs.

You had no idea how strong your bitty actually was until now.

It borderline scared you at the amount of magic he was emitting.

You never would have guessed he was capable of picking you up and throwing you around so easily due to his size.

Fuckin-A he could probably kill you if he wasn't careful.

H-He wasn't gonna hurt you though right?

'Course not.

Edgy wouldn't do that.

"been waitin' for ya' all day sweetheart." Your bitty teleported onto the bed, his voice was deep and thick with a mix of affection and something else you couldn't describe.

Lust?

Want?

It sounded almost primal and sent a shiver of excitment through you.

Jeeze he hadn't even done anything yet and already you could tell you were in for a good time.

"Y-You okay Edgy?" You could feel the heat radiate off of him like a fucking space heater.

How the hell did he still have the energy for this shit?

"mhmm~" He flicked his wrist and suddenly your legs were pulled apart and spread wide for him to see, making him purr out in satisfaction as he got a good look at your dripping core.

"Nngh!" Your face suddenly lit up red like a fuckin christmas tree as you tried squeezing your legs shut again, still not completely comfortable with doing stuff like this with him, especially while on your period.

Thank starbucks you just took a shower.

There was still deffinately going to be a mess, but atleast it wouldn't be as bad anymore.

"calm down sweetheart, i aint gonna hurt ya'."

Yea no fucking shit.

You knew what he was going to do.

And holyshit you were so fucking nervous, you were sure your heart was about to give out and you'd drop dead at any given moment.

"E-Edgy.." You wanted to protest to this, really you did, but a part of you wouldn't let you finish your sentance, curious as to what he'd do next.

"shh~ it's ok sugar, lemme take care of ya'."

He didn't waste any time.

Your entire body jumped at the sudden pressure of his tongue on your clit, sending vibrations of pleasure throughout your entire body as his magic gave off a tingling sensation, reminding you of a mini vibrator.

"H-Haah-Uhhh~" Oh jesus christ that felt so fucking good, you hadn't even realized how sexually fusterated you were until you felt him on you.

You couldn't even describe it, the feeling of his magic against your skin was in a category all of it's own.

You had never experienced anything like it before.

Edgy seemed to like your reaction to his initial lick because this time he dragged his tongue the entire length of your slit up to your button, being mindful of his teeth as he tenderly sucked on it, making you struggle against his magic and squirm underneath the restaints holding you still.

"A-Ahh-uhh~ mhmm~" Your eye's closed allowing you to feel him fully as your brain suddenly blanked out on you as the bittys tongue dipped into your dripping folds, finding it's way inside of you.

"m-miffed ya' sa m-mach s-sweet-art." He somehow managed through licks, only to pull his tongue back out to run it over your outter lips again, leaving a trail of red goo behind.

"Nnnghh~"

"ya' taste so good sugar~" He purred against you, making you moan in approval of his actions as he quickly went back to sucking on you like he was guzzling down a bottle of mustard.

Fuuuuuuuck~

You hadn't been with anyone in so long, yet here you were, with your mini-monster, completely falling apart at the seams.

The fact all of this was coming from Edgy was amplifying your pleasure doubletime.

Maybe it was because he was usually so brash and crude, but his little praises and words of encouragement were really getting you off.

You were a sucker for sweet-talk.

Or maybe it was the taboo of being with him that set you off so fucking much.

The whole 'forbidden love' thing was seriously hot as hell.

And so far you hadn't been disappointed since deciding to be with him.

He even surprised you further as he suddenly stopped his actions, making you whine out in protest and open your eyes to look at him, only to be met with the sight of the red glowing vibrator levitating in front of your face.

"ya' gonna beg for me sweetheart?" You could practically hear his shit-eating grin without even seeing him.

 

 

 

_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

H-Holyhell.

How the fuck did you get here.

"P-Please baby?" Your voice was trembling with embarassment, you've never begged for ANYTHING before, and you felt your cheeks heat up in humilliation.

Little shit.

You could tell Edgy really enjoyed seeing you so submissive to him and having so much authority over you.

Hell you liked it to.

You never expected to see this type of behavior from the little bitty.

Here he was so small and tiny, yet somehow had complete and total controle over you.

"come on sugar, ya' can beg better than that." He teased, lighting up your clit with a burst of red magic.

You bucked your hips up and away from the powerful pulses of pleasure, whimpering pittifly from the over stimulation of his magic.  
  
"P-PLEASE!"

Welp that made you cooperate real quick.

"please what?"

Was this guy fucking serious?

"PLEASE MAY I HAVE PERMISSION."

"permission to?"

Really?!

What was this?!

20 questions?!

"gotta' tell me sweetheart, otherwise i cant help ya'"

Now he was just screwin' with you.

"P-Permission to p-play."

"by ya'self?"

He ran his tongue over your swollen clit, making you hiss through clenched teeth as you tried to stifle a moan.

UGH!

He was gettin' a real fucking kick out of teasing you like this wasn't he?

"P-Please p-play with m-me Edgy. P-Pretty, pretty, p-pleaaase?"

Your bitty gave a hum of approval, deciding to grant you mercy as he lowered the toy down to your entrance, teasing you slightly as it rubbed against your lips a few times, making you rut against it in want.

Oh yea, you weren't ever going to beable to be with anyone else after he was finished with you.

Quickly and without warning the pressure of the toy was suddenly shoved inside of you, sliding in easily due to the slickness of your already sopping cunt and hilting completely.

You screamed.

"YES!!"

Finally!

Your head fell back as Edgys magic set a rough rhythm, pounding into you relentlessly as he simply sat back and observed.

Desire reflected in the skullies eye-lights as he watched the way your pussy molded around the crimson toy perfectly, hugging it tightly in need and covering it in your glistening juices.

Fuuuck~

He wished that was him.

A shiver ran over the bitty as he felt a tingle in his soul, his magic summoning itself as his body literally ached to be with you.

Slowly he ran his hands over himself, successfully multitasking with his magic as he rammed the toy into you faster, harder, willing you to come in front of him.

God he wanted to see you come so bad.

"A-Ahaaah-U-Uhhuhh!" You were crying out in absolute bliss at the suddenly increase of speed, whimpering out plea's and moans, completely losing yourself to the pleasure he was giving you.

"E-Edgy~" You called for him, finding it to be the only word you were able to utter right now.

"y-ye s-sweetheart, say m-my n-name." His hands had found their way down to his length, stroking in time to the thrusts of the toy, his magic flaring and lighting up your clit as he yearned to please you just as much as he did himself.

"E-Edgy!" You cooperated, his name tasting like sugar on your tongue as you felt a heat build up in your core, begging to be released.

Yes~

Yes~

YES!

PLEASE!

You were so close!

Almost there!

You needed him, you needed it so, so bad.

Your eye's snapped open as the toy suddenly stilled, making you whimper out as you were painfully denied your orgasm.

What the fuck!

No!

"i said say my name."

You did!

"Edgy~" You sang for him, expecting to be rewarded with some type of movement, but it never came.

Was he deaf?!

You tried again.

"EDGY!" You tried louder this time, only to be met with the same result.

"Ngghh~" You wiggled your hips impatiently, not understanding what the problem was.

Edgy didn't like that though.

You let out a gasp as you were suddenly flipped over and onto your stomach, your head pressed deep into the mattress as your butt was forced up into the air in a makeshift doggy position.

You felt so exposed and weak against his magic, literally being thrown around like a weightless ragdoll.

Thank god your face was burried into the sheets so he couldn't see how fucking flustered you actually were.

"i said my NAME, doll. not my pet name." he growled impatiently, hovering the toy above your entrance, pressing it against your outter lips teasingly.

You let out a small submissive whimper, your body begging to be screwed.

"ya' gonna make me ask again?"

No sir!

"S-Sans.."

That felt funny.

You never used Edgys real name.

It felt foreign on your tongue, but still had a nice ring to it.

"Sans~" You tried again, testing it out.

Edgy must have liked what he heard because the toy was plunged back into you, picking up where it left off as it continued a steady rough rythem.

Oh fuck!

"S-Ssssaaa-aaannnnssss~" You arched your back for him, giving him a good look of your sex as you tried pressing yourself further back onto the toy with each thrust.

"oh s-sugar~" He purred approvingly from behind you, stroking himself as he watched you come undone in front of him.

His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he followed the mixture of blood and girl-cum dripping from your pussy and down around your thighs.

You looked so fucking good like this.

He wanted to break you.

"Sans~, Sans~, S-Saannss, S-Sssaanss~" You were chanting his name with every thrust now, sounding like a broken record as your brain was absolutely fried at this point, unable to process anything other than his name and how he was making you feel right now.

Fuck you didn't even remember where you were, or what you had been doing before this.

He was fucking the literal sense out of you.

"ya' love me sweetheart?"

"Yes! I love you Sans!"

God did you.

"ya' gonna be a good girl an' cum for me?"

"Yes! Please! I-I~" You were close again, you could feel the heat build up in your core, and him talking was only bringing you there faster.

"ya' what sweetheart? ya' close?" He teased, knowing full well you were about to lose it because of him.

"M-Mhh-hmm~ A-Ahh l-loovee y-you S-Sannsss~" You gripped the sheets as you felt the knot in your core finally come undone, stiffening your hips as pulses of pleasure rocked throughout your entire body, making you cry out for your bitty.

Edgy didn't stop the toys movements though, keeping a steady rythem as he fucked you through your orgasm.

It was only when he was sure you were completely spent before slowing the toy to a stand still and finally releasing his magical grip on you, making you collapse onto the bed like a pile of puddy.

D-Damn.

W-What just happened?

"ya' okay sugar?" Edgy watched as your ribcage rose and fell as you struggled to catch your breath.

"Nnnghh~" Was all you could manage, to tired to actually awnser him.

"heh." The bitty teleported in front of you, nuzzling his face against yours affectionately, peppering you with skele-kisses as he bumped his teeth against you repeatedly.

"ya' have fun?"

Ha.

Boy did you.

"Y-Yea."

It was the kinkest thing you've ever done if you were being completely honest.

Edgy seemed to enjoy it to, but not nearly as much as you did as you noticed his still erect member, reminding you of the promise you made to him earlier that morning.

"N-Now it's my turn to take care of you baby." You sat up scooping the bitty into your hands and bringing him to your lips.

Edgy didn't protest, eager as anything to finally feel you on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would u like to see next?
> 
> i could go 10 different directions right now so uh input is apperciated
> 
> Also whats ur fav chap so far?
> 
> Mine is chap 7: Rule #1
> 
> XD


	17. Sibling rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before i get to the soul bond part i decided to write down small snippets of cute short stories/arcs of bitty adventures because once Edgy gets big i wont beable to anymore.
> 
> I personally ship red x blue so fuckin hard so this happened because it's my birthday and i do what i want.
> 
> and uh no this story isnt dead, its summer guys, im jus busy is all xD
> 
> This chapter has nothing to do with main story line and is jus for fun.
> 
> Uh the name (not character) 'mr sleeper' is borrowed from the fic "AVA" (great fic btw check it out) I jus couldnt call sans, sansy, so i went with sleeper instead.

Ugh, you hated mondays.

What was good about them?

It was the beginning of the work week, and absolutely no-one was in a chipper mood.

If anything everytime you greeted someone with your overbearingly 'Good morning~' you swore if looks could kill you'd be dead 10x over by now.

Even though mondays usually sucked, something AH-MAZE-IN had happened.

On your ride home you had stopped at the store to pickup a bottle of mustard for Edgy, and what would you know?

There was a freakin' bitty sitting on the shelf admiring a bottle of ketchup.

He looked kinda like Edgy, except wore a blue jacket instead of black.

And with no-where else to go, you decided to take the little condiment lover home with you.

He was adorable, less angry than your skullie, and alot more lazy.

You found he napped more than anything, which was nice, atleast you wouldn't have to worry about him tearing up the house while you were gone.

And best of all?

Edgy would have a companion to hang out with now while you were at work.

'Course you knew your bitty well enough to know it wouldn't happen over night, but eventually Edgy would come to love little Sleeper.

Keyword here is eventually.

You hadn't even stepped in the door but were already second guessing your decision.

Shit.

Edgy was going to fucking flip.

Welp.

Might as well just get this over with.

Quick and painless, like a bandaid.

"Edgy~" You called out for your bitty as you stepped into the house, kicking off your shoes and removing your jacket, lazily throwing them to the side as you strode into the livingroom to meet yor bitty.

"sugar!" As always your skullie couldn't contain his excitment as he saw you, running up to greet you as he clung to your ankle, rubbing his face affectionately against your pant leg before teleporting up to your shoulder to nuzzle your neck.

Mmm~

Finally you were home.

He hated being left behind, it was boring and lonely and-

What the fuck was that?

He pulled back from you, his initial response was to spawn a gaster blaster and shoot down the grinning bitty from his spot on your opposite shoulder, unfortunately, you were quick to intervene.

"Baby.." You picked your skullie up in your hand and set him down on the couch, taking a seat next to him as you then reached for Sleeper and placed him down next to Edgy.

The tension was immediately thick.

"This is your new brother, Sleeper."

Edgy's features went dark, completely deadpanned.

_"w h a t?"_

Jeeze.

You've never heard him sound so deadly terrifying before.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Dont be like that."

To late.

Edgy was livid.

How dare you bring another bitty into HIS home?

He wasn't one for sharing, and deffinately wasn't going to put up with competition for your affection.

There were only 2 options.

Either kill the other bitty, or chase him off.

He went with plan A first.

Without hesitation he spawned his blaster and fired, making you shoot up in anger as not only did the blue bitty simply teleport out of the way, but now there was a fucking hole in your couch, making your eye twitch.

"Edgy!"

He wasn't listening, already gone as he had hopped ontop of his gaster blaster and was now chasing after Sleeper with murderous intent.

Thankfuly the blue bitty had a blaster of his own, riding around on it lazily as he effortlessly dodged all of Edgys attacks, the blasts missing him and destroying your home instead.

"H-HEY!"

They weren't listening, completely ignoring the damage they were causing to the living room.

And when you say 'they' you mean Edgy, as Sleeper was just merely dodging and hadn't fired off a single shot.

This seemed to really anger the bitty as he spawned another blaster, gaining an unfair advantage as the lazy bitty was now dodging 2 blasters stimutaniously.

Ok.

Enough.

You shot after Edgy, reaching out to grab him only to miss as he teleported out of range and hovered above your head.

"Cut the crap! Before you set the house on fire!" Seriously, you expected him to be mad, but this was ridiculous.

The bitty didn't seem interested in surrendering so easily though, completely ignoring you as he shot off one last blast, the blue bitty dodging by merely side stepping the attack.

Damn, those dodge skills though.

Atleast you didn't have to worry about Edgy trying to murder Sleeper while you were gone as it seemed he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Edgy wasn't half as agile as the lazy bitty was, he was more of a powerhouse and prefered to be on the offense rather than cower away.

It just wasn't in his nature.

Still even Edgy had his limits, summoning that much magic at once really took it's toll on the little skullie, red sweat dotted his head, showing how tired he actually was.

Stubborn asshole gave no indication of giving up though, and if it wasn't for the fact he was so destructive you probably would have just let him go and take all his anger out on Sleeper until he tuckered himself out.

But you might end up homeless by the time that happened.

It wasn't like he could actually touch him anyways.

"Baby.." You tried again, gently reaching for him.

The bitty decided to let you capture him, dismissing his blaster with a wave of his hand, accepting the fact that chasing the other bitty around was a complete waste of his time, and magic.

He'd have to think of something else.

"Please play nice baby, Mr. Sleepers gonna be staying with us from now on, and i'd appreciate it if you didn't try to kill him everytime I leave the room."

Ha!

Were you serious?

Of course he was going to try and dust the rival bitty every chance he got.

This was HIS home, and this 'Sleeper' wasn't fuckin' welcomed.

You seemed to sense his hostility because you began stroking his skull with your finger.

"Be good, I want you to guys to get along and be friends."

He growled at that.

Friends?!

Fuck friendship.

This asshole was invading his territory, and further more his human.

"heh." The rival bitty was staring at him with a smug ass grin on his face, levitating a safe distance away as he watched the 2 of you.

"the fuck ya' grinnin' at?!" Edgy snarled, baring his fangs in warning.

Sleeper seemed unaffected by his hostile nature, his shit eating grin wide in amusement.

"you just seem a little _rattled_ is all. what's wrong? dog got your _bone_?"

Oh fuck no.

This motherfucker was not going to pun at him.

That was HIS thing!

His worst fears were finally realized as you actually giggled at his weak word-play, making the bitty fume in anger.

You traitor!

He wasn't even that clever.

What the hell did you wanna keep him around for anyways?

You weren't..bored of him were you?

" _tibia_ honest ya' need to put more _backbone_ into these jokes because ya' not ticklin' my _funny bone_." Edgy shot back flawlessly, trying to control the annoyance in his voice.

The blue skeletons eye's lit up, his expression one of excitment as he hadn't met anyone who could pun back at him like that.

"dont try to _fibia_ , you looked like you were having a real _blast_ earlier." Sleeper shot him a wink, making Edgy grit his teeth.

This fuckin' guy.

"Aww~" You gushed, grabbing sleeper off his blaster you forced him and Edgy into a group hug, happy to see them already hitting it off.

"See! I knew you 2 would get along just fine!"

The 2 bittys glanced at eachother, and then back up at you, neither having the heart to ruin your good mood.

Well.

Fuck.

This was going to be interesting.

 


	18. Sleep is for the weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bet some of you r so mad i keep stalling the soul-bond chapter.
> 
> Lmao~
> 
> Get dunked on.
> 
> Here's more fluff.

Today you learned that being tired is a state of mind and can be controled at will.

If you believed hard enough that you were awake and energetic you could almost sincerely convince yourself that you weren't sleep deprived, and everything was just fine.

Not like you had a choice.

With Edgy and Sleeper constantly going at it all night it was a wonder how you got any sleep at all.

How the hell the bitties managed to break night and not be completely exhausted was beyond you.

But here you were.

Learning new things.

Like for instance, Edgy isn't good at sharing.

Your not sure he even can.

Last night when you tried bringing the bitties to bed with you Edgy completely flipped, threatening to dust Sleeper if he even thought about sharing a bed with you.

Le-Sigh~

What a possessive ass.

It was kinda cute though.

In his own little way he was showing you he cared.

Alot.

You were hesitant to even leave them alone together, but bringing them to work with you was absolutely out of the question.

You wouldn't even HAVE a job at the end of the damn day with the way those 2 behaved.

But being the smart cookie you were you gave Edgy's phone to Sleeper and told him to keep you updated frequently.

Ya' know, to make sure he was still alive and the house wasn't destoryed.

He'd been doing a pretty good job so far, taking selfies of himself every hour and sending them to you to prove he was actually alive and it wasn't just Edgy texting you pretending everything was fine.

It was hilarious actually.

The blue bitty really did have a good sense of humor.

Most of the picture were of him running from Edgy, a relaxed smile on his face in every photo.

He even took a pic of him and Edgy together, an arm wrapped around the angry bittys shoulders, throwing up the peace sign with a wide grin on his face.

Jeeze what balls on this guy, he literally gave no fucks.

Actually that pic was kinda adorable.

You made a mental note to save it for later so you could frame it on the wall or something.

Edgy would hate it.

Lmao~

Actually.

Now that you were thinking of it, you and Edgy hadn't taken any pictures together at all..

And no.

Dick pics dont count.

You'd have to get a pic of the 2 of you together sometime.

Maybe you'd post it on FB or something.

That shit would get so many Likes.

__

Finally it was the end of the day and you were heading home.

Uneventful day as always, the selfies Sleeper sent you were the only highlight of your day.

You were starting to worry though as the bitty hadn't sent anything for the past couple of hours now, and secretly you wondered if he died.

You were gonna be so pissed if Edgy murdered his brother in cold blood.

That was NOT acceptable sibling behavior.

Honestly though you doubt Edgy was even able to touch Sleeper, never mind cause any serious harm to him.

He probably just smashed the phone or something.

That was alot more believable.

Welp, you didn't have to wonder for long as you finally arrived home, kicking off your shoes and throwing down your jacket as usual as you called out for your babies.

"Edgy! Sleeper! Im home!"

Silence~

Uh-Oh.

You didn't like that.

Edgy ALWAYS came running to greet you.

The fact he didn't even awnser was seriously alarming.

Shit.

Maybe they really did kill eachother.

"Baby?" You tried again, a bit louder this time.

Instantly you cupped a hand over your mouth as you stepped into the living room.

It was completely destoryed.

Burn holes in furniture, broken glass everywhere, even your DVD rack and action figures were flung on the floor.

And there in the middle of it all laid the exhausted bitties, passed out, snoring, and cuddled into eachother.

Ok.

Fuck being mad.

That was cute as hell and completely worth the mess that was now your livingroom.

Instinctively you pulled out your phone, and snapped a pic, mentally 'AWWWWW'ing as to not wake them.

That was just precious.

Carefully you navigated your way over the broken glass and dozens of CD's scattered across the floor and scooped up your bitties and brought them to your room, delicately setting them down on your pillow as to not wake them.

Looking at how peaceful and undisturbed they looked you decided they had the right idea and followed their lead.

Stripping off your work clothes you threw on a long tee-shirt and crawled into bed, placing a gentle kiss on each of their skulls before closing your eyes yourself.

"Love you." You mumbled, embracing sleep as it quickly overcame you.

The 3 of you stayed like that the entire day, not even waking up until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully they start actually getting along soon.
> 
> Idk how long this bonus fluff is gonna go on for.
> 
> Might be awhile.
> 
> Am totally blue balling you guys but im sorry i physically cannot write more smut.
> 
> My conscience wont let me without atleast posting a few normal chapters for once xD
> 
> Dude i had the kinkiest idea tho.
> 
> What if when Edgys big, instead of tying you up or pinning you down he uses his magic 'red' bones to pin you to the bed.
> 
> "dont move sugar, or ya' gonna have a bad time."
> 
> Meanwhile he's fucking your brains out while you struggle to not completely lose it from pain and pleasure.
> 
> OOOOOOOOOOOO~
> 
> Have fun with that mental image.
> 
> Oh and Sleeper just watchs from the corner, jerking himself off.
> 
> Ok and then he joins and you get double fucked.
> 
> Man..
> 
> Maybe i should go back to writing smut.
> 
> Im disgusting.
> 
> Oh btw, do you guys want this to actually be canon or no?
> 
> Got mixed reviews about it.
> 
> Some ppl wanted me to make a completely seperate story (No, is the awnser btw) and some wanted me to keep this in and add sleeper to the chaos permanently.
> 
> Thoughts?


	19. Tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 in 1 day?
> 
> Guess im over that writers block i had
> 
> Thanks to EVERYONE who supports this story and leaves kudos and comments
> 
> Holyshit you guys keep me going u dont even know
> 
> THIS STORY REACHED 700 KUDOS
> 
> I AM SO PROUD
> 
> Being a dirty pervert has finally paid off
> 
> *victory pose*

Finally it was the weekend.

Jesus fuck was this week stressful.

You couldn't count the times you came home to an absolutely destoryed home.

You got so sick of it you eventually made the bitties clean up after themselves.

__

"the fuck is this?" Edgy glared at the broom and dustpan you set infront of him, fully expecting him to clean the entire livingroom by the time you got home.

"You brake, you buy." Or clean, in this case.

That was enough to successfully earn a glare from the bitty, who hadn't cleaned a single dish since he'd been there.

"ya' kiddin'." He looked at you in disbelief, convinced you couldn't actually be serious.

Oh were you.

"Look, I can't keep cleaning up after you. I dont care if you throw shit around and break everything I own, but atleast put it back and clean up after yourself, im not doing it anymore." You set down a container of clorox wipes infront of sleeper, who was snickering beside him.

"You too." You narrowed your eyes at the grinning bitty- who's face suddenly dropped at the sight of the cleaning products.

"w-why me?!" He protested, having no intention of cleaning up after Edgy's tantrums.

To bad, it was just as much his fault as it was Edgy's.

It's not like he ever tried to stop him or anything.

Hell he actually egged him on if anything.

"Because your an instigator." You called him out.

The bitty had nothing to say, because honestly it was true.

"that's not.." He stopped mid-sentance, visibly sweating as both you and Edgy were now glaring at him, daring the blue bitty to continue.

Ok so maybe it was a little true.

What could he say?

Red was easy to mess with.

"If this house isn't spick and span by the time I come back, I swear to Zeus I will post this picture on every social media I own." You flashed the picture of the bitties cuddling together, completely wiped out from destorying the living room from the previous day.

Both of them deadpaned, Edgy especially looked haunted, like he had seen a demon and it was coming to take his soul.

"w-where?"

He reached out for your phone, only for you to pull it away and out of his reach.

"A good magician never reveals their secrets." you mocked, grin big as you knew neither would chance being embarassed like that.

Jokes on them, you were going to post it anyways.

They didn't need to know that though.

"You got 8 hours. Love you~" You blew the bittys each a kiss before exiting out of the house and into the car, leaving both skullies there to wallow in shame.

My god.

You were fucking evil.

__

Since then Edgy and Sleeper seemed to get along more, actually going out of their way to tolerate eachother.

Hell, they were to dense to realize it but if you didn't know any better you'd say they actually liked one another.

Slightly.

Edgy was still reserved most of the time, but seemed to be a bit more friendly towards the lazy bitty, even giving him his own nickname as he did for you and refered to the skullie as 'blue'.

Unoriginal?

Yes.

Adorable?

Deffinately.

Sleeper put just as much thought and time into his nickname for Edgy as he just called him 'red'.

Facepalm.

Oh well, despite their lack of creativity atleast they were actually making an effort to be friends now it seemed.

Not like they had a choice as every time they misbehaved or tried to kill eachother you'd blackmail them with cute pictures.

Surprisingly, despite loathing one another, they seemed to cuddle alot.

Like..

Alot.

Which was weird since you didn't really peg Edgy as the cuddling type.

Not with Sleeper atleast.

But it seemed he liked the bitty alot more than he let on, constantly getting into pun wars and sharing his food with him.

That was another thing you learned.

Edgy loved word play.

You never noticed before, maybe because you were no good at it yourself, but now that he had someone to actually play off of he punned alot more than usual, and Sleeper was always up for the challenge, not even hesitating as he shot back a cheesey joke or pun in reply.

It was kinda cute actually.

Watching them eat their cut up hotdogs drenched in their favorite condiments while spewing food realated jokes back and forth at one another.

You weren't the sharing type.

But holyshit you shipped them so hard right now.

It was by-far the cutest fucking thing you had ever witnessed.

And you've seen Edgy in footie pajamas for fucks sakes.

That was enough to give anyone a heart attack.

"You done your hotdog sleeper?" One glance at the ketchup covered bitty told you he was stuffed, not even able to eat the whole thing, but being the glutton Edgy was, finished the food for him, dipping it in mustard before sloppily shoving it into his mouth.

Jeeze.

Both of them were fucking slobs.

"yea, _franks_ alot, i really _relished_ it." The bitty let out a satisfied yawn, letting himself fall backwards onto the counter to lay down. "actually im pretty _meat_ after that, could really use a- ack!"

You interupted him by taking a damp washcloth and wiping off his face, the lazy bitty refusing to cooperate as he squirmed against you.

"What is with you guys and making messes?" Seriously, were they doing it on purpose?

"hey doll wha' 'bout me?" Edgy whined, shooting daggers at the blue bitty as he was getting waaaaaay to much attention for his liking.

Actually he always got to much attention.

He seriously needed to screw off so Edgy could go back to being an 'only child'.

You glanced down at your baby in surprise, jealousy clear on his face.

Huh, that explained alot.

Edgy hated it when you cleaned his face, honestly the only time he ever looked forward to being bathed was when it was in the bathtub with you.

"In a sec baby, your not even that dirty."

You moved the cloth from Sleepers face to his hands, which were covered in red from the ketchup, this allowed the bitty to grin back at Edgy teasingly.

"yea ' _bro_ ' wait your turn." Sleeper mocked, making a show of leaning into your touch and being a 'good boy' as he stayed still and allowed you to clean him.

Edgys eyes narrowed at the both of you in a death glare.

Fucking asshole, 2 could play at that game.

Without looking away the skullie got up from his spot on the counter, staring down the rival bitty before turning and diving face first onto the plate of mustard and proceeded to roll around in it.

"Edgy!" You scolded him, immediately dropping the wash cloth and grabbing the condiment covered skullie from the plate.

"Why would you do that!" You glared at him, being careful to not get mustard all over your hands.

Yep.

Knew it.

They WERE doing this shit on purpose.

"am i dirty enough now doll?" Your skullie grinned up at you knowingly, ignoring the blue bitty who was now staring at him in disbelief.

Stars, extreme much?

"You little shit."

Ugh.

If it wasn't for the fact you loved the bitty to death you probably would have drownt him in the sink.

"guess i'll have ta take a bath now." Edgy wiggled his eyebrows at you, making you blush and sleepers jaw drop in realization of what he had just done.

Clever asshole.

That was slick as hell.

"March your little ass into the bathroom." Well, it wasn't like you were gonna say no to bathtime with your bitty, you did love him afterall.

"And dont touch anything." You added, setting him back down on the counter and proceeded to rise off and put away the dish before Sleeper followed after his brothers bad behavior.

Hell.

Even if Edgy was a condiment covered slob with a crude sense of humor, you had to admit he had tact when it involved getting you alone naked.

"see ya' there sweetness." He shot you a wink and grinned wide at Sleeper before porting out of the room, keeping his promise to not touch anything.

After finishing the dishes and drying off your hands you continued wiping down Sleeper, noticably rushing as you couldn't deny you were kinda excited to bathe with your bitty.

It had been awhile.

And honestly you really missed it.

"u-uh n-not _tibia_ rude, but shouldn't i take a bath as well?"

Christ, Edgys bad behavior was already rubbing off on innocent little sleeper.

Bad influence.

"Not tonight sweetie." You weren't stupid, Edgy would fucking flip if you tried bringing in the rival bitty.

Taking baths together was _your_ thing.

Besides, you needed some quality time together, you two hadn't been alone sice taking in sleeper, which wasn't fair to your bitty.

And frankly you needed it just as much as he did.

"o-oh.." The skullies permanent smile visiably dropped, making you feel a pang of guilt in your chest.

Jeeze.

His pout was even cuter than Edgys.

You were a giant asshole.

"Sorry sleeper, maybe next time." You lied, making the bitty perk up in hope.

"Come on, i'll tuck you in for a nap." You offered, picking up Sleeper and carrying him to your bedroom.

Setting the skullie down on your pillow you proceeded to assist him out of his jacket and slippers, helping him get comfortable as he collapsed onto the bed and sunk into the fluff.

"Love you sleeper." You pulled the covers over him and dotted his skull with a couple kisses, lingering for a few minutes to pet him soothingly.

It seemed to have the intended effect because immediately the bittys eyes became heavy, quickly closing as he let out another yawn.

"ngh~ g'night snowflake." He turned onto his side and faced away from you, quickly falling into slumber as cute little snores emitted from the bitty, alerting you that he was now asleep.

Well.

That was adorable.

He's never called you that before.

You didn't realize it but you were blushing faintly, mentally smacking yourself as you nearly forgot about Edgy.

Crap.

Being the impatient fuck he was he was gonna wonder what was taking you so long.

Carefully you got up from your spot next to sleeper and made your way to the door, being mindful to shut off the lights and leave the door open a crack before proceeding to the bathroom.

You didn't notice, but as soon as you left a certain bitties eye cracked open to see if you had gone.

Cost was clear.

Sitting up he threw the covers off of himself and followed after you.

Red wasn't the only one who had who had some tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL LOOK WHAT I MADE
> 
> I was so drunk when i drew this
> 
> I regret NOTHING
> 
> http://orig05.deviantart.net/898e/f/2017/180/f/b/san_by_moonie711-dbeiymr.png


	20. Dominance*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short because a certain someone demanded i update today
> 
> Jesus calm down
> 
> The thirst is real
> 
> I LOVE IT. <3
> 
> XD
> 
> Small lemon?
> 
> Uh i *'ed it but i wouldnt really consider this smut because its not really up to par with my usual stuff.
> 
> The real smut starts with the next chapter when Sleeper pretty much tongue rapes you.
> 
> And you like it..
> 
> Oh boi.
> 
> Edgy's gonna get so mad.
> 
> Jus to clearify btw
> 
> Reader x Edgy is still how this is gonna end.
> 
> We started with Edgy and we shall end with Edgy ;D

Sneakily Sleeper snuck out of the bedroom and through the house after you, making sure to hang back just enough so that you didn't see or suspect him of being around.

Not that you were paying any attention anyways, humming to yourself as you entered the bathroom.

Sleeper hesitated, waiting outside the door and listening intently as he heard the water to the bath run.

Weird.

He wondered why you didn't just wash Red in the sink or a cup of water.

It wasn't like he needed the whole damn tub to himself with how tiny he was.

Whatever.

After waiting a few minutes he finally heard the facet to the tub turn off.

Good.

Now all he had to do was..

He turned his head, looking around for something he could dirty himself with.

Then he spotted it.

The fireplace.

Perfect.

Luckily he had left his jacket and slippers back in the bedroom so he didn't think twice about jumping right into the ash and soot covered pit, letting out little coughs as he rolled around in it.

Ok.

Now that he was throughly covered there was no way you could deny him a bath.

Carefully he cracked open the door to the bathroom, sticking his head in and looking around.

Immediately his face heated up as he spotted you.

Butt-ass naked, in the tub, with Red clinging to your chest.

S-Stars.

N-No wonder you had rejected him earlier.

When Edgy said he was getting a bath, this wasn't exactly what he had pictured.

It was alot more intimate than that.

He actually thought you were just going to bathe him, and scrub him down.

But this.

This was..

Alot better than that.

He didn't mean to but now he was staring.

Unable to comprehend exactly what he was witnessing.

Red's face was burried in your chest, looking relaxed as he lazily twirled his wrist around in a circle, your cheek a deep red as you twitched and panted underneath him.

The hell?

He didn't realize what was happening until Red suddenly looked over at him, meeting his gaze with the most smug expression ever, his eye glowing a bright crimson, flashing threateningly in the bittys direction.

Oops.

He was caught.

But Red didn't say anything or try to blow his cover, instead he simply turned his attention back to you, increasing the motion of his wrist, making your breath hitch and a lewd moan escape.

O-Oh..

OH.

T-That pervert.

Was he..?

"ya' close sugar?" Your bitty spoke up, making you nod vigerously.

"N-Ngh~" It was all you could say with the way his magic swirled around your clit with such purpose, driving you close to the edge real quick.

All the pent up stress and emotions you felt during the week suddenly released as you let out an uninhibited moan of pleasure, leaning your head back as you sunk further into the tub, your bitty letting up only slightly as you rode your wave of bliss.

You didn't expect things to escalate so quickly between you and Edgy.

But when he offered to 'take care of ya'.' there was no way you could say no.

And oh sweet gravy did you need it.

You were so enraptured in pleasure you didn't even notice the way your skullie was staring at the door, flipping the middle finger to a now soot covered bitty.

Edgy's grin widened as Blue simply gawked at the sight of _HIS_ human coming, just standing there in the doorway, unsure how to react or compete with the clearly dominant bitty at this point.

Good.

Let him look.

It wasn't like he'd ever beable to have you anyways.

You belonged to him, and him alone.

Mind, body, and soon your _soul_ aswell.

He was working on it.

You weren't ready just yet.

But you would be.

And Blue didn't stand a chance.

With the rival bitty still watching he decided to further his point by running his magical gooey tongue along the sensitive skin of your breast, grinning wide before sinking his teeth around your nipple in a move of dominance.

As expected you flinched and nearly lept out of the tub, letting out a cry of pain at the sudden attack on your boob.

Edgy released his deathgrip from your breast, meeting your glare with a look of pure innocence as he lapped up the blood with child-like eagerness.

Fuckin' guy.

If it wasn't for the fact he was so talented with his magic and making you feel good you would have actually been mad.

But it was hard to get mad at Edgy.

Upset maybe.

But never mad.

Biting was just something he did and you've come to accept it.

"Dont bite me there, it's sensitive and really hurts." You protested, frowning down at him.

The bitty grinned, bumping his face against the wound in a kiss, lighting up your skin with a spark of magic.

Ngh~

Dont moan.

He might do it again if you let on the fact that you actually liked it.

Even just a little.

"sorry sweetheart, jus' markin' wha's mine." He shot another look over at Blue, who was now retreating out the room looking completely flustered, making you jump in surprise as the door suddenly slammed behind him.

Smooth.

H-Holy shit.

Sleepers face was so blue, his soot covered skull sweating nervously as he teleported to the kitchen sink, turning it on and drenching himself underneath the cold water.

Calm down.

Get a grip.

He couldn't let you see him like that.

He couldn't let you know he had seen YOU like that.

Further more he was trying like hell to force down the arousal he felt as the image of your nude body was still fresh in his mind.

Seeing your face twist around in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Hearing the sweet gasps and moans that escaped you as you gently came.

Oh Stars.

He shivered.

He deffinately wanted some of that.

Needed it even.

Red could screw off with his intimidation act.

It wasn't going to work on Sleeper.

Hell if anything he was more determined than ever to get you alone and show you exactly what he was capable of.

But first thing was first.

He had to hide the glowing blue erection that was now pulsing up against the fabric of his shorts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAN U EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS THIS STORY!
> 
> i was thinking after the sleeper lemon or w/e the bitties get seperated from reader and have to work together and get along to find their way home again.
> 
> thoughts?


	21. Sleeper (pt 1)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im making this into 2 parts because i LOVE to tease you guys and it just seemed like a good spot to leave off at.
> 
> Im going to be pretty busy for the rest of the week and didn't want to leave u guys hanging without any updates for awhile, so enjoy part 1 of sleepers smut scene.
> 
> this should really be 1 chapter but this could honestly go on for awhile and we're all impatint.
> 
> Consider this the setup to Sleepers actual smut scene.
> 
> ;]
> 
> use ur imagination to fill in the blanks until part 2 
> 
> love u <3

The rest of the night for you and your bitties was strangely uneventful and weird.

As always you had sat your babies down for a movie and some snacks before heading off to bed, both bitties uncharastically quiet and well behaved for the rest of the night.

Sleeper had become more shy yet affectionate towards you than normal since waking from his nap.

You didn't question it, not bothering to embarass him infront of Edgy like that.

But the way he poked and prodded you during the movie didn't go unnoticed.

He seemed curious and unsure of you, as if just now taking notice of your physical differences and wondering how you worked.

It's not that you minded it, although his hands had wondered dangerously close to some of your more private bits a couple times you let it slide.

It wasn't like he knew any better.

You doubted he had ever had a human companion before and was simply intruiged with the way your body worked and how squishy you were compared to him.

Edgy was the same way, although alot more sexual and bold in his endevors, was just as puzzled by your body and the differences between the two of you.

But oh boy was he learning quick on what you liked.

Seemed to go of out of his way to please you actually.

Not that you were complaining.

That's what couples did anyways right?

Tested eachothers bountries?

Well now it was time for Sleeper to test yours.

You and Red were finally asleep.

Finally.

The red bitty had made quiet the effort to stay up and watch him, knowing he had NO intention of sleeping tonight.

At all.

Nope.

Instead he had plans to explore how you worked.

What you liked.

Why you moaned.

Embarassingly enough he had never had the pleasure of being with a human before this, never even thought about it until now, but suddenly he was incrediably curious.

He knew what you looked liked when you were aroused but what about smell?

Taste?

Touch?

Thankfully here you were.

More than willing, more than ready.

You were experienced.

And he needed to know what it felt like to be with you.

Rolling over onto the pillow he shared with Red he sucessfully confirmed that the agressive bitty was indeed asleep.

Same went for you as after a few test pokes showed that you were unconscious as well.

Nice.

Now he could at least get a good look at you without risking repercussions with Red.

Who by the way was looking for any reason to kill him on the spot as it was.

Not like he could catch him, but he'd prefer to get along with the rival bitty if he could to prevent confrontation, something he was never very good at.

Teleporting from his spot on the pillow he popped up in the middle of your chest, between the valley of your breasts.

Good aim.

He had never been this close to your boobs before.

Hell he hadn't been fortunate enough to even really look at you without Red interfering.

The Red bitty was a serious cock block, possessive and protective as hell of you, and now he understood why.

He hadn't even cared to look at a human until now, not like this.

His eyelights traveled over the swell of your breasts, which were barely covered by the thin fabric of your tank top.

It was the middle of summer after all, and he found more times than not you'd walk around the house in nothing but a teasingly revealing tee and a pair of panties.

Stars.

He was sure you didn't mean anything by it, but you were serious eye candy.

Even with the AC on you still wore as little clothing as possible.

He was greatful for it, as now he could really explore you without the hinderance of your clothes getting in the way.

Eagerly the blue bitty reached out a hand, ghosting under the fabric of your shirt and feeling the soft flesh of your bare skin, running his fingers across it a couple times before giving it a curious squeeze.

"Nmm~"

Ooh.

He liked that sound.

Alittle to much actually.

Feeling more confident in his movements he did it again, this time pinching the pink nub in the middle of your breast.

He thinks he remebers Red calling it a nipple.

Hell he really needed a book or something to learn the name of all your sensitive bits as he only really knew the basics.

Didn't matter what he called it though, as he continued to flick his hands across your nipple you seemed to get increasingly aroused, clearly enjoying being touched there.

Oh what was?

His fingers ran across a grove in your skin.

Reds teeth marks.

He narrowed his eye sockets and pushed your shirt to the side so he could see them.

Fucking asshole had bit you pretty hard, as the skin around the bite was broken and purple.

Something inside him thought it was gross, but oddly beautiful at the same time.

So weird how your skin changed color like that, he wondered what other colors you could turn.

He blushed at the thought of testing it out and biting you himself, but ultimately decided against it.

There was no way he'd get away with something like that, you'd deffinately wake up and then he'd be busted.

But maybe..

His jaw clicked open and out slithered a blue appendage, something he rarely ever used.

Tentively he ran it over the bruised skin of your breast, dragging another noise from you as his magic danced across your breast pleasurably.

"Mmmm~"

Heh.

You were pretty vocal with what you liked, even in your sleep your little pants and moans of approval were coaxing him to continue, quietly cheering on the bitty as he did it again, and again.

He hadn't realized what he was doing, but slowly the wound around your nipple was fading away, his magic tongue healing the bite Red had left on your skin.

Ooo boy was he going to be mad when he found out.

To bad Sleeper didn't care in the slightest.

Red shouldn't have marked you like that anyways.

You were to beautiful to harm carelessly.

To fragile..

Suddenly he realized he wanted to protect you.

The bitty pulled back to admire his handywork, making sure the bite had healed completely before snickering to himself and covering your breast back up with your shirt.

Although he felt bad about touching you without your conscious consent he doubt you'd mind as he was actually trying to help you.

Yea..

He just cared about your well-being was all.

His eyes flickered across the exposed skin of your stomach and all the way down to your panty line.

Huh.

Well since he was at it.

He wondered where else you might need to be healed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeper is just so sweet
> 
> right?
> 
> *eyebrow wiggle*
> 
> like my god i am such a slut for this fkin skeleton


	22. Sleeper (pt 2) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm yum.
> 
> This story is 75% sin
> 
> i forgot what my orginal plot even was 
> 
> cause smut
> 
> LOL
> 
> Edgy is more experience with humans than sleeper as he's been through quite a few before finally finding you.
> 
> Sleepers always been kinda a loner and is actully ALOT more innocent and inexperienced than Edgy.
> 
> Incase you were wondering.

  
Sleeper wasted no time as he teleported down to your panties, looking around curiously as he studied your lower half, tilting his head to the side like a curious child.

Wow so this is where all the magic happened huh?

He didn't see the big deal about it honestly.

It just looked like a mound of flesh covered by cloth, similar to your breasts.

Then a strong aroma hit him, making him rethink his initial observation.

Stars, what was that smell?

He wasn't sure if it was because of the humid weather but your panties were damp with the sweetest smelling sweat.

Reaching out a hand he tentatively ran his phlanages down the outside of your panties, covering the appendage in the delicious scent before bringing it back to his face and inhaling deeply.

H-Holycrap, that was intoxicating.

He wondered if it tasted as good as it smelt.

With mild control Sleeper pressed his face into your crotch, clicking his mouth open he stuck out his tongue, running it across the outside of your panties in want.

"Mnngh~"

Sweet mother of Asgore.

That tasted completely different from the sweat that dotted your body.

This was much more potent and feminine, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

He decided to do it again.

You know, to test his hypothosis and make sure he was studying you correctly.

Afterall he couldn't heal you properly if he didn't know anything about how your body worked.

His tongue was salivating by the time he dragged it down you for a second time, this time running over a bump in your panties, it felt like some sort of button, and made you squirm and moan everytime he touched it.

"U-Uhhgg~"

The noises you made were so cute, so needy.

Nghhh.

It made him groan in want, the taste and smell of you so irresistiable he decided to do away with your panties and see what was underneath.

Using his magic he gently snaked a blue tendril underneath the fabric and pulled it to the side, his eye's growing wide in excitment as he finally saw you.

Whoa.

You were beautiful.

It was pink, wet, and pulsing with want.

He wasn't sure how to explain the look or shape of your glistening sex, it kinda reminded him of a morning flower covered in dew.

Gosh you were pretty.

No wonder Red was trying to keep you away from him, he was suddenly feeling pretty possessive himself.

Without thinking about it he reached out again, exploring the feeling of you as he looked for the button again.

Stars.

You were so wet and gooey, he wasn't sure why but he liked it.

Did you always leak like this? or was it because you were aroused?

Speaking of arousal..

He didn't notice when it had happened but he had gotten increasingly horny himself, his swollen magic pressed up against the fabric of his shorts uncomfortably as he tried readjusting himself.

Ngh.

It wasn't working.

His pants were suffocating him, quickly leading him to pull down his waistband to free his raging erection.

Jeeze.

See what you did to him?

He was so pathetic and weak.

He couldn't even keep the simplest control over his own magic.

Although..

He wasn't sure he wanted to anymore.

He gave his hands a new task as they instinctively travled down to his member and began stroking down the entire length.

Sleeper twitched against his own touch, blushing a bright blue as he stuck out his tongue and began lapping at your exposed flesh.

Wow.

It was even better than licking you through your panties.

You were incrediably sweet and he'd even go as far to say you were down right delicious, even better than ketchup, and that was his favorite thing in the whole world.

But you were quickly becoming even more addictive than that, his licks becoming hungry and fast, lapping at you almost desperatly as the more he licked the wetter you got.

"A-Ahhuuhh~"

You were getting louder, which should have worried him, but instead he found himself caring less and less, enjoying the way you whimpered for him.

S-So c-cute.

His strokes became faster, his grip on his magic tighter as he felt the pleasure began to build up inside him.

He could tell you were really enjoying it to, vaguely aware of your legs twitching in satisfaction, actually surprising him by clenching together and squishing the bitty inbetween your thighs.

NGH!

Ouch!

To tight!

Way to tight!

Summoning his magic he pulled your legs apart and held them in place, successfully freeing himself as he took a second to gather himself before going right back at it again.

Jeeze.

Guess you really liked that huh?

You were so sensitive.

He wondered what would happen if..

Skillfully he moved his magic to your button, vibrating it gently as he dragged his tongue back down to your entrance, dipping in almost teasingly before going back to licking your outter lips.

Heh.

Delicious.

"U-Uh~ E-Edgy~"

He suddenly growled and frowned at that, feeling almost angry for being mistaken as the red bitty.

Sleeper could make you feel twice as good, definitely better than that bully ever could.

It should be HIS name you were moaning, not Reds.

As if to prove his point he increased the power of his magic, making you moan outloud and twitch against his restraints keeping you in place.

Seeing you struggle did something to him.

He liked it.

He loved watching you wriggle and squirm around as he tongue-fucked you, sloppily lapping at you with purpose.

You were so helpless and compeletely submissive to his magic, your moans getting louder the rougher he went, signaling you were close.

Stars yes.

He was close to.

Deciding his hand wasn't good enough anymore, he grid his member against you longingly, causing a desperate moan to escape him as he began thrusting against your wet sex with wild abandon.

Yes!

Oh STARS yes!

The feeling of your wet, dew covered, flower against his magic was amazing.

It was easily the greatest experience of his entire life, more satisfying and pleasurable than ketchup, puns, and sleep put altogether.

You were easily worth fighting for with the way you made him feel.

Hell he didn't even remember his own name as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching.

The finish line was right there, so close it was practically in his grasp.

He was about to come, ready to shoot his blue magic all over you and claim you as his own.

But.

Right before he got the chance to do anything reality abruptly came crashing down on him, catching him off-guard as a very angry, very livid Red was suddenly ontop of him, screaming bloody murder as he wrapped his tiny hands around the blue bitties throat, knocking the both of them off the bed and onto the floor.

"I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YA' RUNT!"

O-Oh shit.

He had been so enrapture in what he was doing he hadn't even noticed Red wake up.

Instantly regret flooded his face as not only was he completely ashamed and embarassed of himself, but he had been caught by the worst possible person ever.

No, not Red.

You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo jus wondering
> 
> Team Edgy or team Sleeper?
> 
> I was thinking of making a canon route with you and Edgy and then making an alternative route with you and sleeper or you sleeper + edgy.
> 
> Or i can just write plotless dirty smut with the both of them after completeing the main story.
> 
> Dude shit hits the ceiling in the next chap.
> 
> I wasn't even planning on this, it jus..happened.
> 
> Edgy writes himself. xD


	23. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im going back and removing the "BONUS" lables as this has become pretty canon at this point.
> 
> I'll save the "BONUS" tag for the Sleeper smut.
> 
> XP
> 
> Soo shit hit the fan.
> 
> Or in this case you hit the wall.
> 
> Whatever.

 

  
You had shot up awake at the sound of screaming and yelling, only to find your bitties rolling around on the floor scuffling and fighting.

As you got up to grab the bitties and break up the dispute you noticed you were confusingly wet and fustratingly aroused.

The fuck?

_Whoa._

Ok wet wasn't even the word.

It was like a damn waterpark down there, and you had a feeling your bitty wasn't the cause of it with how steaming mad and upset he was.

Speaking of, you should probably do something about it rather than just stare like a dumbass!

"E-Edgy!" You tried to separate the bitties from eachother, ending up unsuccessful as Edgy had completely lost it, turning borderline psycotic as he had the blue bitty pinned underneath him, his fangs bared and claws out as he tried detaching Sleepers head from his body.

"Baby please!" You were scared to even touch him, his eye flared a dangerous blood crimson as he seemed dead-set on killing the blue bitty.

Not that his reaction wasn't completely justified, it was almost flattering at how protective he was over you.

But a part of you didn't want to believe Sleeper would do something like that either.

He had seemed so innocent and harmless, maybe this whole thing had just been a giant misunderstanding?

Eh.

You felt sorry for the blue bitty but even you didn't believe your own lie.

Poor Sleeper, he looked completely horrified, barely able to hold Edgy off as it was obvious he had caught him off-guard, otherwise he would have teleported to safety awhile ago.

"YA' DIRTY HUMAN FUCKER."

Edgy slammed Sleepers skull into the floor, making the bitties eye-lights turn into stars as the impact nearly knocked him out.

You flinched.

Ok this was going way to far now, you had to stop it before someone ended up getting hurt.

"Edgy, stop!" You reached out for him, which turned out to be a huge mistake on your part.

Your baby had been so angry and worked up you barely even grazed him before he shot out a hand, engulfing you in magic and flinging you backwards into the wall.

 

 

  
_WHAM_

 

 

  
You let out a gasp of pain as the force knocked the wind out of your lungs, making your eyes go wide as you struggled to catch your breath and breathe.

Oh-no.

Instantly both skullies froze, terror clear on Edgys face as he immediately dropped Sleeper and redirected his attention towards you, running over to your aid instead.

"s-sweetheart, i-i."

Your heart jumped into your throat as he approached you.

J-Jesus fucking christ on a stick.

You never wanted to feel this way about your baby, and you'd never admit it outloud.

But you were actually scared of him.

You had always known how powerful and dangerous his magic was, but he had never dared used it against you like that before.

He could see it in your face too.

He hurt you.

"i-im s-so s-sorry. i-i didn't m-mean ta'.."

The way you flinched away from him as he got closer didn't go unnoticed by the red bitty, truthfully the fear he saw behind your eyes made his soul ache.

"ya' ok s-sugar?"

It was an accident.

But he should have never of lost controle like that.

Not with you.

Even when his intentions were good and he was trying to protect you he still managed to screw that up and harm you instead.

He was visiably kicking himself for it.

It made you want to comfort him as much as he did you.

The look on his face, the look of utter rejection and regret was so clear, it made your heart hurt.

How could you be angry at Edgy?

Scared even?

He didn't mean to.

He'd never hurt you intentionally.

He loved you.

Maybe you shouldn't have been so forgiving towards the little skullie, but you were never good at holding grudges, especially when it came to Edgy.

You were flat out weak when it came to him, and you weren't even sure why.

Even when he was intentionally being a spoiled brat you still always forgave him.

Besides.

If there was anyone you were going to be upset with right now, it was Sleeper.

He had crossed a serious line, even Edgy had never touched you without your consent, and as soon as you could talk again, you fully intended to have a family meeting to lay down some ground rules for both bitties.

"..."

You opened your mouth to try and speak, but nothing came out, still to strained to form sentences.

Fuckin' A was he strong.

It was almost reassuring in a weird way.

Atleast you never had to worry about being robbed or abducted.

Edgy was better than a damn guard dog.

To bad Sleeper didn't feel the same way, as your baby took another step closer to you to make sure you were alright he was suddenly engulfed in blue magic and flung against the opposite wall.

"dont touch her!"

Your first reflex was to leap to Edgys rescue and make sure he was ok, unfortunately though you were still down for the count and weren't going anywhere no matter how much you wanted to.

Thankfully he didn't need your help as the red bitty was more than capable of taking a hit, and was now 10x more angry than before.

Fuck.

That was not a good thing.

"thats hilarious comin' from ya', runt!"

Edgy shot out his hand, materializing bones and launching them right at Sleeper.

UGH!

NO!

Could these fuckers stop fighting and get along for 2 fucking minutes!

"s-st-op."

You willed yourself to speak, choking out words as best you could.

Even though your plea was quiet and raspy it seemed to catch Edgys attention, his hand dropped and his attack vanished almost instantly.

Thank god, you weren't sure what you were going to do if they started up fighting again.

"why?" Your skullie stared at you genuinely dumbfounded. "he fuckin' touched ya' doll!"

Sleeper fidgeted uncomfortably, unable to meet your gaze as he stared down at the floor.

"i just think your beautiful.." It was so quiet you almost didn't catch it.

Awww.

That was so cute.

Wait.

No.

No matter how sweet and sincere he was you weren't going to let him get off that easily.

Neither was Edgy.

"go fuck ya'self."

You weren't sure if it was an insult or actual advice, reguardless you didn't miss the way Sleeper flinched at the red bitties harshness.

You could see how guilty and low he felt, as he didn't even try to defend himself or shoot back a witty reply.

"i never meant to hurt anyone." he finally managed to lift up his head and look at you, and you were surprised to see tears in his eyes.

You didn't even know skeletons could cry, and although you were still mad at him it was getting increasingly more difficult with the way he was looking at you.

"i'm sorry."

Ugh.

It was sweet and all but a simple sorry was not going to cut it.

You were not going to forgive him that easily.

You weren't.

"I..forgive you."

God damnit.

"what!"

You turned to face a livid Edgy, and quickly corrected yourself before he could protest anymore.

" _BOTH_ of you." You stared him down sternly, daring him to challenege you.

You weren't going to let him forget the fact he had fucked up too, losing his temper and slamming you into a wall.

Which still fucking hurt by the way.

Immediately he backed off, averting his gaze from you and staying silent.

Yea.

Thats what you thought.

Still though, just because you forgave them didn't mean you weren't still upset with the both of them.

Without saying a word you motioned for the both of them to come to you, scooping them up into your arms and pulling them into a reassuring hug as soon as they were close enough.

Both of them clung to you with matching enthusiasm, happy as beans to be close to you like this.

Sleeper burried his tear-stained skull into your chest while Edgy gave your boob a possessive but reassuring squeeze.

You gave each a peck on the skull before lowering them back to the ground, setting them down gently.

"Now." Instantly both their faces dropped at the stern tone of your voice.

Crap.

You were still mad.

"There gonna be some new rules around here." You already had a list put together in your head, and oh boy was it a long one.

"First things first though, I think you need to be reminded of how privillaged you are to be here."

Both bitties exchanged a concerned look.

"fuuuck, not more housework." Edgy groaned, hating his punishment already.

HA.

He wished he was getting off that easy.

"Nope."

It was even better than that.

"How does a trip to the shelter sound?"

Edgy almost screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Votes are in btw!
> 
> The love triangle won by a land slide.
> 
> Seems like everyone wants a 3 some as badly as i wanna write it.
> 
> How in the literal hell are we going to convince Edgy?
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> Fear not loyal and dedicated Edgy and Sleeper fans!
> 
> Im making Edgy soul bond canon.
> 
> Then im going to made a Edgy + Sleeper bonus chapter.
> 
> Chapters.
> 
> Dw Sleeper fans, he get's his solo time with you to.
> 
> It's gonna be so fucking hot.


	24. Purrfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh 
> 
> Poor Edgy
> 
> Ilu bby plz no hate me
> 
> i offer you all the mustard and cake i have T-T

As expected Edgy had freaked the fuck out at the mention of the shelter he had once stayed at, throwing a fit and teleporting around the house for a solid 2 hours before you were finally able to catch him and shove him into the car.

You almost felt bad, he even managed to bring his little baseball bat along with him, which was weird because he hadn't touched the plastic toy in weeks.

You supossed it gave him some sort of comfort bringing it along.

But damn it wasn't like you were leavig him there forever, just long enough to teach him a lesson, let him know you weren't bullshitting about bringing him back if he and Sleeper didn't behave.

With was total shit because there was no way you'd ever have it in you to actually abandon him.

Even if he was a destructive little fuck, he was still you baby, and you loved and cared about him more than you ever did yourself.

"p-please sugar!" Edgy begged for the 100th time in a row, practically sobbing as you drove slow and carefully, trying to give Edgy time to calm down as you half-ignored him.

"No." Your voice void of any emotion, which was a feat in itself as you found it incrediably difficult to be so cold and indifferent to the loveable bitty.

This was for his own good though.

He wasn't going to learn any other way.

You had to be firm about this, otherwise he'd keep taking you for granted and continue to make the same old mistakes over and over again.

On a side-note, Sleeper had been incrediably quiet and obedient the entire ride, not protesting once and simply went with it.

It helped that Red was freaking out enough for the both of them.

The blue bitty watched in mild amusement, never seeing his rival so hysterical before.

Here he was, the big bad Red, practically in tears over the mention of some shitty little shelter.

What a cry baby.

"i'll be g-good! promise!" He clutched onto your chest with a deathgrip, refusing to let go or remove himself from you.

"It's only for a few hours baby, stop crying."

H-He wasn't crying!

"i am not!"

You rolled your eyes and corrected yourself.

"Stop whining then."

Better?

Nope.

Now he was pissed.

"y-you promised me! you promised you weren't like the other humans!" He growled through clenched teeth, you flinched.

Maybe he was rite.

Were you going to far?

Was this to harsh?

You hadn't thought so at the time, but now that you were actually pulling into the parkinglot of the shelter you were seriously second guessing yourself.

Both bitties could see it in your eyes too.

"nothing to say?! coward!"

Sleeper looked away from the both of you.

It wasn't that he didn't want to defend you, normally he'd never tolerate Red being so hostile towards you.

But honestly, he wasn't looking forward to this either.

Shelters are the whole reason he had become a stray and lived on the streets in the first place, which had proved to be more bearable than spending his life trapped behind the glass of a dirty cage.

The stares he would get, the way people treated him like an animal.

He was a person, with thoughts and feelings.

He hated being put on display like that, hated the way kids would handle him like he was some sort of toy.

Like his life and what he wanted didn't even matter.

If you were trying to prove a point you had definitely achieved your goal, as he hadn't even stepped foot inside the building but was already making silent promises to never cross you again.

And he,

Never.

Ever.

Made promises.

"Come on." You picked Sleeper up and settled him on your shoulder while you cradled Edgy in your arms, making sure to grab his toy and bring it with as you made your way into the shelter with the bitties clinging to you in fear.

Dont back out.

Dont back out.

You had to finish what you started.

Dont cry.

Dont fucking cry!

Fuckin' A, what were you even getting upset over, it was literally for a few hours!!

Then maybe you and Edgy could have angry makeup sex later.

Oooo~

Welp that was definitely a nice incentive.

As soon as you stepped through the door Edgy shot you a glare, absolutely livid that you were actually doing this to him.

It smelled like wet dog and cat piss and he hated you already.

Fuckin' lyin bitch.

He should have never of trusted you.

"i swear." His voice was laced with venom, his eye-sockets hollow as he stared up at you in disbelief and hurt.

"ya'll regret this." the threatening undertone of his words sent a shiver down your spine, making you feel unease as the murderous intent in his voice was clearly evident.

Jesus fuck.

Edgy was scary as hell.

"It's only for a few hours baby, I promise."

He growled at you, practically hissing as saliva dripped from his jaw.

Briefly he thought about sinking his sharp canines into your flesh and tearing your arm apart to teach you a lesson about fucking with him like this.

But he stopped himself, deciding he didn't want to taste your blood anymore.

You probably tasted like shit anyways.

"Welcome! How can i- oh." It was the same receptionist from last time, her face dropping into a frown a she noticed Edgy in your arms, clearly agitated and hostile.

Shit he might actually be a bit dangerous right now if you were being completely honest.

"Back again I see.." She glanced up at the blue bitty on your shoulder and then back to Edgy, a brow raising in confusion. "What can I do for you?" She already knew what was coming, knowing it was only a matter of time before the toubled bitty was brought back to her.

You didn't hesitate and cut right to the chase.

"Im not returning him." You assured the woman, she perked up a bit at that but looked more confused.

"Oh, thats great. Im glad everything is working out." She actually sounded genuine, but she obviously still had questions. "So um, not to be to forward, but why are you here then?"

Right..

There's no way to actually sugar coat the situation so you just blurted out the truth.

"My bitties are trying to kill eachother so I need you to keep them here for a few hours so they can learn their lesson and love eachother."

Wow.

That sounded less ridiculous in your head.

"Uhm..excuse me, what?"

Ugh, this bitch wasn't going to get it.

"I used to threaten them with housework, but they still fight, so im going to leave them here for a couple hours to think about what they've done."

Nope, the lady was still staring at you like you were a fucking lunatic.

"O..Kay?"

You set down the bitties on the counter and gave the woman a stern look.

"Im coming back in a few hours. Take care of them and keep them safe." You took out a pen and piece of paper and scribbled down your phone number and address, information she should already have, but it didn't hurt to leave an extra copy just incase.

"If anything happens call me. I'll handle it." you slid the number across the counter to the lady, who took it with hesitant hands.

She doubted you were actually coming back.

This had to be a trick.

Did you even realize how ridiculous you sounded?

You were basically asking her to babysit them.

"A-Alright?" She stared down at the 2 bitties and then back at you.

"So uh, just to be clear, your not putting them up for adoption?"

Edgy completely deadpanned.

If she even thought for a second he'd let that happen..

"Look at me." You met her gaze and smiled at her.

"If anything happens to my babies, I promise you I will personally disect you like a frog and strangle you with your own intestines until your dead. Then i'll bleed you dry and use your blood as maple syrup for my pancakes."

The lady paled, looking white as a ghost as she glanced away from you and over at a snickering Edgy, and horrified looking Sleeper.

Oh wow.

He wasn't sure who was scarier, you or the red bitty.

Oh wait yes he did.

It was you.

Yea.

Definitely you.

Edgy seemed more amused than scared, and secretly Sleeper wondered if he had actually learned his bad behavior from you.

"O-Of c-course. They'll be safe here, p-promise." The lady nodded her head frantically, officially scared as hell of you.

"Good." You shot her another warning glance before returning your attention down to your baby.

"Edgy." You reached out to him, only for the bitty to flinch away and turn his head from you, more upset than you could possibly imagine.

How could you leave him here like this?

He loved you, actually wanted to bond and mate you.

But here you were so easily ready to discard him at the shelter, even if it was only temporary it still hurt.

You knew how much he hated this place, how scared shitless he was of being abandoned, maybe for good this time.

It ached deep in his soul and he wondered if he even meant anything to you.

"Baby.." You gently grabbed his face with your finger, forcing him to look at you as you brushed your thumb across his cheek, half-expecting him to bite you in revenge.

But he didnt.

He just stared at you, his usual expressive eye-sockets dead and void of any emotion.

He hated you.

"I love you.."

He glared, and if looks could kill you'd be dead 10x over.

"I'll come back in a couple of hours, promise."

Edgy's mouth pulled back into a snarl.

Your promises didn't mean shit to him anymore.

"what if i dont want ya' to?"

Ok.

Ouch.

That actually really fucking hurt your feelings, even if deep down you knew he didn't mean it.

He was probably just scared.

"You do though.." You tried reassuring yourself more than anything, bending down to placed a long meaningful kiss on his skull, which to your surprised he didn't pull away from.

He still loved you.

Even if you were bein' a giant fuckin' cunt.

You smiled softly and held his hand in yours for a moment before turning to Sleeper to say good-bye.

The bitty didn't wait as he practically threw himself at you, clinging to your hand for dear life.

He wanted to protest and beg, but he trusted you, and truely believed that if you said you'd be back, you WOULD be.

It was going to suck, and smell, and be uncomfortable.

But atleast at the end of the day they'd get through it and be home with you, watching movies and laughing together.

His unfaltering affection warmed your heart.

Welp atleast 1 of them didn't completely hate your guts, making you smile as you leaned down to nuzzle your forehead against the blue bitties.

"Watch after your brother okay? Make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

Ahahaha..

Seriously though.

Your pretty sure he was already contemplating killing everything in the building and burning it to the ground.

Typical Edgy~

"dont _furrie_ , i wouldn't let a _cat-astrophe_ like that happen." He gave you a wink, making you giggle as you brightened slightly at the skullies pet-related puns.

Ok you felt better now.

If Sleeper could still manage to joke around then they'd be just fine.

Edgy was just being a diva.

"ughh, ya' _cat-ta_ ' be _kitten_ me." Edgy groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead and dragged it down his face.

Admittedly Blue's puns did make him feel better though, and for once he was actually greatful to have the bitties company around as he was a _purrty_ good distraction.

"common bro, _fur-tunately_ it aint _fur-ever_."

Blue grinned at him and Edgy couldn't help but smirk back.

" _whatevfur_ ya' say, _purr-tner_."

Aw!

See, they were already getting along butt-loads better!

"I'll see you soon babies, be good." You leaned down and pecked each one on the head before turning to leave, pausing to watch as the receptionist carefully lead the 2 bitties into the back room, only for Edgy to stop and glance back at you.

"see ya' sugar.."

You smiled and waved him off, waiting until he was out of sight before turning and walking out of the building, trying to hold back the nervous anxiety you felt.

He'd be okay.

Just fine.

Though it was hard to convince yourself as it hadn't even been 2 minutes and already you felt a deep emptiness inside you.

You missed him so much already.

Ugh, this was going to be the longest day of your life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Edgy and Sleeper bonding ^-^
> 
> Im so impressd at how quickly i got this out
> 
> Mostly because i hated writing it and was like
> 
> UGH where's the smut?!
> 
> Nothing says ilu like getting drilled with a magic vibrating dildo
> 
> Or maybe thats jus me


	25. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm sooooooo
> 
> jeeze u guys r gonna kill m

 

 

It hadn't even been an hour and already Edgy was freaking out, making Sleeper feel sympathetic as the bitty was nearly on the verge of having a panic attack, making him wonder what kind of trama the red bittie had been through in the past.

"it's not _fur-well fur-ever_ , try to relax, _fur-end_." He tried punning at him in an attempt to reassure the anxious bitty, but it was useless as Edgy continued to pace around the small dirtied enclosure, fidgiting with the toy bat in his hand.

"shuddup." He growled back, not in the mood for puns.

How long had you been gone now?

There was no clock to keep track of time and it felt like an eternity since he had seen you.

He wondered what you were doing right now.

Did you miss him?

Were you thinking about him?

He was thinking of you.

Couldn't stop actually.

Sleeper could see it on his face to.

"hey.."

Edgy ignored him, to engrossed in his thoughts to even hear him.

"Red.." Sleeper tried again, only to be met with the same result.

Stars, he needed to stop pacing like that, he was making Blue nervous just watching him.

Then a brilliant idea came to mind.

Picking up a dog kibble the receptionist lady had tried feeding them earlier, he promptly chucked it in Red's direction, successfully nailing him in the back of the head and gaining his attention.

"THE FUCK!" He shot a murderous glare at the rival bitty, only to be met with another kibble straight to the face.

Sleeper snickered.

"sorry, couldn't pass up the _oppawtunity_."

Edgy was going to fuckin' kill him.

In a second he was infront of him, grabbing him by the front of his jacket and shoving him into the glass wall of the enclosure.

"ya' got a death wish runt?!"

The blue bitties grin got wider.

"looks like _somepawdy's fur-ious_."

He knew he was asking for it.

But hell, he just couldn't resist, he loved screwing with Red.

Edgy's brow-bone twitched in annoyance, unsure weather to laugh or scream.

"i hate you."

He didn't have the energy for this crap, and simply released his grip on blue and took the time to survey his sorroundings.

Rows of cat cages lined the opposite wall, fat and persumably just as miserable as he was.

There was a couple of humans in the room now, led around by the stupid shelter bitch as she tried showing off some of the more presentable felines, failing epicly as a couple of human children approached his cage instead.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look! I want that one!" One of the kids stuck out it's grubby little finger at him, pointing to him and Blue.

Oh fuck no.

In an attempt to deter the human brat he pressed his face against the glass and made an ugly face, holding up a middle finger to taunt them.

The mother took one look at Edgy and frowned, taking the kid by the shoulders and stearing them away from the bitties cage.

"No sweetie, he's not for sale."

Damn right he wasn't, he already belonged to the most beautiful human on the entire surface and wasn't going to allow anyone else to take him home.

Sleeper seemed to feel the same way as he had joined Red in his taunting and was now slapping his butt at the kid, sticking his tongue out in a mock gesture.

Heh.

Ok.

The blue bitty wasn't completely annoying all the time.

The 2 of them sat there in silence for awhile, watching as humans came and went, screwing with anyone who came up to their cage.

It was pretty entertaining for awhile, but now it was quiet and they were both getting increasingly bored.

"hey." Sleeper spoke up, tossing up a dog kibble and catching it in one hand. "think you can hit this?"

Edgy perked a brow, not understanding at first, but then smirked as he glanced down at his bat.

Baseball?

Alright, it was better than doing nothing all day and might actually be fun.

"sure." He got up from his makeshift nest he had made in the hamster shavings and walked to the opposite end of the cage, positioning himself as he gripped the bat with 2 hands.

Sleeper followed his lead, teleporting across from him, as far away as the cage would possibly allow.

"ready?"

Without awnser the blue bitty tossed the kibble in Red's direction, ducking down as he successfully made contact with the dryfood, sending it flying back at Sleeper and bouncing off the glass behind him and back at Edgy, nailing him in the face.

"f-fuck!"

Edgy dropped the bat and brought his hands up to his face, trying to hide the obvious embarassment and pain he felt.

Sleeper bursted out laughing, unable to keep himself standing as he fell over into the shavings, practically dying at the look on Red's face.

"holycrap that was hilarious!"

"s-shuddup! 's not funny!" Edgy rubbed the now visiable red spot in the middle of his forehead, making Sleeper laugh twice as hard, now wishing he had a camera.

Damn.

You should have definitely left him that cellphone, he could have had real fun with that.

After a couple of minutes Sleepers laughter died down, and now they were both lying down next to eachother just staring up at the ceiling.

Edgy would fidget every one in awhile, obviously thinking about you, so Sleeper took it upon himself to distract the anxious bitty.

Hell maybe he'd even get to know him a bit more.

"soo, you come here often?"

He was joking but by the dirty look Edgy shot his way it looked like he actually DID end up there frequently.

"do ya'?!" He spat back at the blue bitty, who was now sweating nervously.

Oops.

He didn't mean to offend him.

Guess that explained alot.

"naw. i spent most of my time wondering around town. was gettin' old though."

Honestly he was greatful when you picked him up and brought him home, having another bitty around to tease was just a bonus.

He had been getting awfully lonely living on the streets by himself, reguardless of how well he managed on his own.

It was really nice to have someone take care of him for once.

"tch. is that where she found ya'? on the streets?"

Edgy couldn't really talk though, as you had literally saved him from becoming roadkill.

Blue didn't need to know that though.

"convient store actually." Blue kindly corrected him. "was stealing packets of ketchup when she came along."

Heh, it was easy to convience him to come home as all you had to do was wave a bottle of ketchup in his face and he'd practically follow you anywhere.

"what about you? she adopt you from here?"

Edgy averted his gaze from the curious blue bitty.

He knew he didn't mean anything by it but his questions were bringing up rather unpleasant memories for the red bitty that he'd honestly like to forget about.

"kinda.." He thought back to the human that had thrown him out of the speeding car window to rot by the side of the road, lucky as a rabbit that you had been there to take him in.

"she saved me." He gave a shrug, not elaborting more than that.

He didn't need to as Sleeper could read his emotions like a book.

Looked like his thoughts were starting to wonder to a really dark place so he decided to change the subject again.

"it's starting to get late." The blue bitty pointed out cheerfully. "she should be coming back soon."

He didn't miss the way Red's eyelights brightened and he seemed to perk up at that.

Good.

He didn't like seeing Edgy all depressed.

N-Not that he cared about the rival bittys feelings or anything.

Just seeing him like that made him feel funny.

Besides he was just as excited to see you as Red was.

"'ight, let's wait up front. fuckin' hate this cage." Edgy didn't hesitate as he teleported out of the cage and made his way to the door, waiting briefly for Sleeper to follow after him before pushing the door open with his magic.

The bitty seemed to have great timing as right when they walked out into the main room he spotted the shelter bitch at the counter on the phone, his soul soaring as it seemed to be you on the other line.

"Oh hello! Your bitties are doing just fine. They've been well behaved little angels this whole time." Which was uncharacteristic for Edgy as typically he would have broken or bitten something by now.

The skullies mouth pulled up into a grin, he couldn't hear what you were saying on the other end but imagined how proud of him you must of been that he kept his word and didn't kill anyone.

Although he did think about it a few times.

You didn't need to know that though.

"Oh.."

The receptionists voice suddenly became low, making Edgy and Sleeper exchange a worried glance.

Oh?

Oh what!

What the hell did that mean?!

The bitties tried to strain to hear what you were saying, wondering what the problem was, unfortunately they didn't have to wonder for long.

"Your not coming back?"

Edgys face dropped.

And suddenly he was gone, teleporting out of the shelter with Sleeper right behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some shit has come up inrl and unfortunately this story is going to be put on a temporary hiatus.
> 
> I know right? 
> 
> What a fucking spot to leave off on a hiatus.
> 
> Honeslty im going to try to get 1 last chapter out, even if it's small.
> 
> sorry guys i dont wanna stop writing, it's kind out of my controle.


	26. Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for awhile
> 
> i am so sorry
> 
> like i said this story is going on short hiatus but i havent abandoned it
> 
> (like reader did edgy *cough cough*) 
> 
> AHAHHAA
> 
> JKKKKKKKK
> 
> kinda..
> 
> Anyways ill update when i can but i have some shit inrl i have to rlly deal with first
> 
> thank u to everyone
> 
> uve all been so supportive and great and im so lucky to have a fanbase as great as u guys
> 
> ill get back to this as soon as i can i fukin swear

As soon as you had dropped Edgy and Sleeper off at the Shelter your phone had almost immediately gone off.

It was your job.

Apparently someone had called in sick and you had to go into the hotel and cover their shift.

Fucking great, that was just your luck.

It was fine at first, your job was already on the way so you just stopped in and borrowed a extra uniform outback.

You already let everyone know you'd have to leave shortly to pick up Edgy at the 'babysitters' you had called it.

There was no way you were going to tell ppl you had left him at the shelter as a fucking punishment.

Even you realized how fucked up that sounded.

The day flew by quick enough, and before you realized it it was already time to pick up your bitties from the shelter.

Your heart fluttered at the thought of seeing your babies again.

You hoped they wouldn't be to upset with you, and even stocked up on mustard and ketchup packets, fully intending to buy back their love with condiments if all else failed.

Ha.

Thank god Edgy loved mustard almost as much as he loved you.

Otherwise he might end up actually hating you forever.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Right before you were bout to leave the computer system crashed and everything went offline, losing basically everything.

Reservations, credit card info, everything.

Now you were stuck there.

Forced to wait for your manager to show up, and the technician to come out and fix the system so you could get the now VERY angry line of people out of the lobby and into their rooms.

Fuck.

Without hesitation you picked up the phone and made the call letting the shelter know you'd be late.

Edgy was going to fucking kill you.

  
__

 

"Your not coming back?" The receptionists voice dropped low, mentally panicing on the inside.

Shit she knew you weren't coming back for the bitties!

Now she was stuck with Edge again and this time she wasn't sure if she'd even beable to rehome him at all.

"I didn't say that!" She was almost greatful to hear your outraged response from the other line, reassuring her you WERE coming back.

"I'll just be a couple hours late. Something came up at work that I have to deal with. Tell Edgy i'll be there soon okay?"

The receptionist let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, releif flooding over her.

Thank god.

She did NOT want to be the one to deliver that kind of news to the troubled bitty.

She had seen him angry 1 to many times before to know how that'd coversation end.

"Alright, i'll let him know, thank you for calling." With that she wished you good-bye and hung up, gathering her thoughts before turning to the back room and walking inside, preparing to tell Edgy the news.

Her heart dropped into her stomach at the realization that he wasn't there.

Neither was Blue.

She stood there a long moment just staring at the empty cage, thinking back to the death threat you had made before leaving.

_"If **anything** happens to my babies, I promise you I will personally disect you like a frog and strangle you with your own intestines until your **dead.** Then i'll bleed you dry and use your **blood** as maple syrup for my **pancakes**."_

She was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss u guys already T_T


	27. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know i said i was going on hiatus.
> 
> But i have a serious problem and addiction to the internet and specifically my own story.
> 
> I cant even help it, it's like my escape from reality and i just love these bitties so much and love writing them.
> 
> Im not even updating for you guys, im just doing it for myself cause i fuckin' NEED IT.
> 
> Ugh.
> 
> I suck at rl life.
> 
> I should NOT be on here as much as i am.
> 
> Am obsessed.
> 
> On a side note:
> 
> Thanks to everyone whos been so understanding and supportive.
> 
> I was to give a special shoutout and thank you to Silverryu and Callendra.
> 
> Two of my biggest supporters.
> 
> Silver omg thank u for ur comments girl, u know how much i love ur comments and how u just..i dunno GET this story? like omg i look forward to posting just so i can hear ur feed back on the chapters i swear x_x.
> 
> And Callendra i am so fucking FLATTERED that u actually made ur own spin-off story using my Edgy and reader characters.
> 
> May the smut be with u young padawan ;3
> 
> Running out of chracters so um, thank u i think ur both so creative and ty everyone who supports me, ur the reason i update so often.
> 
> I Love You

The angry bitty didn't stick around to listen to the rest of the conversation, he heard what he needed to, immediately heading for the door to the shelter and teleporting out, a frantic Sleeper following closely behind.

"w-what are you doin'?!" He called for the red bitty, panic clear on his face.

Shit.

He knew Red was upset, hell he was to.

But there was no way you'd just leave them there like that!

There wasn't!

You'd never do that.

He absolutely refused to believe you'd actually abandon them, especially Edgy.

Sleeper knew how much you loved and cherished him.

You'd soon chop off your own hand before leaving the red skullie behind like that, knowing it'd probably break the fragile bittys soul.

"goin' home." He growled out, not waiting for the blue bitty as he started his way back.

Home?!

Was Red out of his fucking mind!

He'd never actually been on the streets before, and obviously had no idea how dangerous and stupid he was being.

Hell, Sleeper was experienced and he still thought this was a bad idea.

But it wasn't like he was going to just let the bitty go off on his own, that'd be a death sentance for the hard-headed asshole.

It was atleast a days walk for them if everything went well and they didn't end up getting lost.

But being small often came with inconvient obsticals that would prove to be a serious problem for the duo.

Traveling around town was already hard enough, but especially so while being so close to the road as they were.

They could easy be killed if they didn't look out for one another.

Without thinking Sleeper grabbed Edgy by the hood and pulled him backwards, making him land on his butt with a 'oof!'.

As expected the red bitty whipped his head around to glare at him, livid as ever.

"the hell's ya' problem?!" He bared his teeth in a snarl, ready to rip off the rival bittys arm.

Sleeper barely flinched, turning into serious big brother mode as he looked down at Edgy, calm as a clam at the sitution he was now thrown into.

"i'll help you." He reassured, not that Edgy really expected him to just walk off without him anyways, but it wasn't like he couldn't handle himself either, which was the distinct impression he was getting from the blue bitty.

So of-course being the way he was he decided to be difficult.

"i dun' need ya' help! go back ta' the shelter and wait for some other human ta' adopt ya'." He meant it to, everything in his life had gone to absolute shit since Sleeper decided to join their family.

It was _his_ fault they were in this situation to begin with.

He hated him.

"do you even know how to get back?" Sleeper raised a brow bone at the oblivious bitty.

It was obvious he'd be completely lost without someone there to atleast guide him.

"dont worry 'bout me, worry 'bout ya'self, runt!" He got up off the ground to stand and face him, bristling with anger.

Sleeper sighed out, rolling his eye-lights at his adoptive brother.

His stubborn nature and bad attitude would get him killed instantly on the streets, he couldn't let that happen, you'd never forgive him and then he'd REALLY have a bad time.

"just stay away from the road, stupid." He grabbed Red by his sleeve and teleported them into the woods, far enough from traffic so they didn't get blown over everytime a vehical zoomed past, but close enough so that the road and signs were still in sight.

Edgy would never admit it outloud, but he was actually greatful to get away from the street.

He wasn't sure anyone knew about it, but he had developed a serious phobia of roads and vehicals ever since nearly becoming roadkill back when you first met him.

He didn't like to show it though.

Fear meant weakness.

And he wasn't fuckin' weak.

"if we follow the road and head north we should come across familliar territory."

Sleeper began walking, while Edgy stood there and lagged behind before growling in defeat and following after.

Didn't he just fuckin' say to stay the fuck behind?

Fuck it.

Whatever.

He'd let Blue lead the way and ditch him the first chance he got.

Stupid bitty didn't deserve to be brought back into his home.

He'd make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters will have to be a thing now, but holyshit sleeper is so sweet ;D
> 
> Edgy is jus typical Edgy.
> 
> He all mad and shit like "ya' aint gettin' rid of me that easily." *shows up at door step* "surprise bitch! where's my fuckin' kiss?" *glomps*
> 
> XD
> 
> Next one might be about bitty bros on the road, or how reader reacts to going back to the shelter to find em missin, prob reader pov then back to our babies <3
> 
> YAY updates~
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> HOLYSHIT
> 
> WE REACHED 1000 KUDOS?!?!?!
> 
> HOLYSHIT I NEVER THOUGHT IN A MILLION YRS ID EVER GET THERE *cries*
> 
> And yea classic Sans is best sans but holyshit Edgy is a close second.
> 
> The whole reason i made this an Edgy fanfic and not classic is because 1: it's based off bitersweets story that already had classic as main and im not a copy cat.
> 
> 2: no one ever does edgy justice, the always make him an emotion cry baby, and he's not.
> 
> He's hard af ok?
> 
> Teehee sexual pun intended.


	28. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like i said, short chapters will now have to be a thing.

 

Crap.

It's been a little over 2 hours since you last called the shelter and you were just now pulling into the parkinglot.

The whole situation at work had taken alot longer than you had anticipated and quite frankly you had been yelled at enough for 1 day and were not looking forward to the absolute bitch fit Edgy was going to throw when you finally picked him up.

Ugh, you were so dead.

If you were lucky he might just decide to take his fustrations out on you sexually and spank you with his magic or something.

Damn, you were such a pervert.

Were you always this slutty or was it just Edgy who made you feel this way?

Whatever.

Your fantasies of kinky punishment were cut short as you finally entered the shelter, going completely unnoticed as the receptionist was running around the place like a rabid lion looking for it's prey.

The hell was she doing?

You watched her for a moment, following her movements as she rummaged through draws and cabinents, looking for..ok why the hell was she digging through the trash can? Did she throw some importaint documents away or something?

"Uhm. Hi." You decided to interupt, making the woman freeze and pale as she looked over at you, making a point to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, um, h-hello! Y-Your um..early!"

Was she fucking serious? It was almost 4PM, you had planned on picking the boys up by noon.  
  
"Im late actually. It's been almost 3 hours since I last called."

"Oh! Has it?!"

You didn't like the way she started to visiably sweat, looking nervous and jittery.

Either she was on drugs, or something had happened.

And for her own sake she better pray it wasn't the latter.

"Where's Edgy?" You suddenly blurted, eyeing her up and down.

She might of thought you were sizing her up, but actually you were already thinking of ways to dispose of her dismembered corpse.

Because if Edgy wasn't infront of you in 30 seconds you were going to mangle the bitch.

"Uhm, h-hes fine! Just sleeping soundly. Why dont you come back tomarrow to pick him up?"

"How about no?" You walked past her and started for the backdoor, where all the animals were kept, the receptionist nearly pounced you.

"Dont go back there!" She grabbed you by the arm and tried to pull you away from the door.

The hell?

Clearly she had a fuckng death wish because NO ONE was going to keep you from seeing your baby.

Good thing you were more determined than her because even with her trying to drag you down to hell you still managed to grab the handle to the door and whip it open.

"Get off of me!" You tried shaking her off as you dragged the both of you into the backroom, the lady practically begging as you proceeded to a seemingly empty cage where Edgy was supossed to be.

Something inside you snapped.

"W h e r e i s h e ?"

The shelter lady immediately let go and jumped away from you, putting her hands up defensively.

"I-I dont know! Im sorry!"

Sorry?

SORRY?!

THATS ALL SHE FUCKING HAD TO SAY?!

You were so angry you didn't even know how to react.

So being the mature adult you were, you wound back your fist and hit her in the face as hard as you possibly could.

The lady let out a cry of pain and stumbled back, clearly not expecting you to actually hit her.

You didn't feel bad.

You DID warn her.

"YOU DONT KNOW?!" You exploded on her, the woman now holding her nose as blood seeped from between her fingers.

GOOD.

You hoped it was fucking broken!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW?! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!" You continued to go off on her, drawing unwanted attention as a few volunteers and possible adopters were now staring at the 2 of you in horror.

"E-Excuse me." One of the male volunteers approached you, looking unsure of himself, clearly afraid of being hit next.

And honestly, it was a possibility.

"I'm going to have to ask you to please leave, before I call the police."

Did he just fucking threaten you?

Who the actual FUCK did he think he was?

Before you could open your mouth to spit back a witty reply you had a moment of clearity.

Edgy and Sleeper were out there somewhere.

Alone, possibly scared, or in danger.

You couldn't go looking for them if you were sitting in jail for assault.

You closed your eyes and counted to 5, controling your breathing and doing your best to calm yourself down.

It was the same thing you did whenever Edgy royally pissed you off.

By the time you opened your eyes you were smiling again, trying to refrain from killing someone.

"Sorry, lost my shit for a second there. Though im sure you know all about that, dont you?"

The shelter lady couldn't even look at you, keeping her head down in shame.

She said nothing.

What as there even to say?

Sorry?

Sorry wasn't going to bring Edgy back to you.

You stared her down a couple of moments before turning to leave.

"I'll be back." You promised as you walked out the door, the reality of what happened sinking in.

You were alone.

Edgy was gone.

You could point fingers and rage all day.

But the truth was.

This was your fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh im so sorry this is short and unsatisfying.
> 
> BUT next chap will be all bout Edgy and Sleeper <3
> 
> Kinda running into a wall here, kinda not.
> 
> Just curious of what kinda obstacles or trouble youd like to see the bitties get into?
> 
> I got a couple of ideas but it's pretty blurry for me still.
> 
> All i keep thinking about is the makeup sex and bonus smut chapters im going to write after this.
> 
> Because once Edgy and reader r reuinited they r deff soul bonding.
> 
> I havent thought out the soul bonding scene as much as the bonus chaps tho.
> 
> Like ppl asked what would happen if sleeper was in heat.
> 
> Well what if when u bonded to Edgy u and sleeper also bond because they have the same soul. (dont think to much into it for smuts sake)
> 
> And because Edgy and Sleeper r in heat u all just decide to have a 3 some and share <3
> 
> Cause sharing is caring.
> 
> And then got another idea that Edgy gets a job as a bouncer at a club and leaves u and sleeper at home alone.
> 
> "dont touch her while im gone runt."
> 
> "i know the rules."
> 
> He leaves and theres sleeper sitting on the couch, directing you to take off your clothes and masterbate infront of him while he watches with his arms crossed behind his head with a giant grin on his face.
> 
> "well technically im not touching you, he never said anything about touching yourself though."
> 
> =]


	29. Bull Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omfg i skipped a week
> 
> GASP
> 
> uh but i hope this chap is alittle longer than the last
> 
> sorry if it takes me a bit longer to get these out, but i hat writing short ass chapters.
> 
> ive been thinking so much bout the bonding scene that focusing on the now it so hard xD
> 
> UGH

  
It had been a couple hours and Blue had managed to drag Red half across the town by now.

Or so it felt.

They ran through woods, swatting away insects and other pesky rodents like mice and squirrels.

Hell Blue even tried to get Edgy to cross the road at one point but it proved to be in vain as the bitty was NOT budging from his spot.

__

"fuck no!" The red bitty protested, leaning all his weight back as a fusterated blue tried pushing him forwards.

Sleeper sweatdropped, unable to get Edgy anywhere near the road for the past half-hour and was slowly beginning to lose hope.

"come on bro, it's only a short walk. promise." He crossed his fingers in a solem swear, only for Edgy to spit at him.

"fuck your promise! I aint goin'! screw you!"

Jeeze why did everything have to be a fight with him? What was wrong with this guy?

"please bro? it's the only way to get across." Blue was getting tired now, trying to coax Edgy to cross the road had been alot more tedious and difficult than he had originally thought.

"i said no! lemme go!" He growled, holding up his toy bat and swinging it at Blue, forcing Sleeper to let go before he was unwillingly flung into the middle of traffic.

Well fucking great.

Not only were they stumbling around town completely blind, but it turns out Edgy had a fear of crossing the road, which inevitiably cost them another day or 2 of travel.

And he wanted to go alone?

Ha.

Sleeper didnt know any better he almost would have scoffed at the hardheaded bitty.

Good thing he knew better.

"whats wrong with you? we can teleport halfway through." Sleeper tried reasoning.

True they'd still have to haul ass halfway across the 4 lane intersection, but the traffic was pretty slow and minimal today, granting them the perfect oppurtunity to make a break and go for it.

However Edgy was having none of it.

"i said no for fucks sakes! are ya' fuckin' deaf?!"

Sleeper was quickly catching on to what his deal was.

"...your not...scared, are you?"

Edgy's eyelights shrunk into tiny pinpricks, and immiediately sleeper knew he had made a mistake.

"IM NOT 'FRAID OF NOTHIN!" He grabbed the blue bitty and slammed him against the brick wall they were louging along, making Sleeper gasp out in surprise.

Jeeze this guy really didn't know his own strength.

"I JUS' AINT GONNA BECOME ROADKILL CAUSE OF YA' STUPID IDEAS, GOT IT?"

Sleeper took in Edgy's expression, it was one of fear and desperation, like a cornered animal.

He decided to drop the subject.

"alright.."

He met Red's gaze, the livid bitty slowly gaining back controle and lowering the blue bitty back to the ground.

Sleeper made a mental note to ask about his phobia later.

For now though, they had to figure out a way around the busy intersection and across town towards you.

It was much easier said than done.

"got any ideas to get back home?" Blue looked up and around at his sorroundings, trying his best to look at all the possible angles they could go for.

Unfortunately Red went for the obvious.

"jus' shortcut through backyards." he scoffed, as if it was obvious.

Now it was Blue's turn to pale, as tramatizing memories came flooding back to him.

Bad idea.

Horrible, fucking, idea.

He still had nightmares from the last time he trespassed onto private property by nearly being ran over and shredded up by a lawnmower.

Thank god he could teleport faster than he could run.

"actually.."

Before he could protest Red grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the grass.

"shuddup! jus' do it!"

How hard could it fuckin' be?

Couldn't be any more dangerous than jumping out into the middle of traffic.

Right?

Sleeper tried his best to disuade Edgy, but was ignored as they came up to a chain link fence and was promptly shoved through it.

"w-wait, i-i-"

"stap ya' whining runt!" Edgy interupted, throwing his bat through the small opening before shimming through himself.

Once on the other side they both took a moment to survey their sorroundings.

It was a typical suburban yard, complete with a swingset and pool.

The grass was grown out, providing them with decent cover as they made their way across the yard to the opposite side.

Sleeper didn't say anything but was greatful to see no one was around, and it was quiet for the most part-

And suddenly Edgy was being tackled by a fluffy white dog.

Oops, spoke to soon.

Atleast they weren't greeted by blades of doom.

"get it off!" He half-growled half-whimpered, cowering away from the pup as it licked at him playfully.

Sleeper tried his damnest not to burst out laughing, but it was hard when he saw the look on Edgys face.

LOL.

He looked HORRIFIED.

Like as if the pup was about to use him as his next squeak toy.

Actually..

Not a second after he thought it did the dog pick Red up by the jacket and start to casually walk away with him in mouth.

The bitty was screaming profanities and death threats, demanding to be let go.

Obviously he was to frantic to focus and teleport away, it was pretty amusing actually.

Jeeze for such a hardass he sure was a big soft teddy bear.

Afraid of puppies?

What was next?

Scared of tea parties and hugs?

"h-hey!" Sleeper whistled at the dog, successfully gaining it's attention as it whipped it's head around to face him, Edgy still dangling from his maw.

"come here boy! come on!" He patted his knees in a 'come' gesture, only to be completely trampled as the dog ran at him fullspeed, colliding into him and in turn releasing Edgy as he was now ontop of Blue and licking at him instead.

Sleeper couldn't help but laugh aloud, the dogs tongue tickling him.

"alright alright! i give! get offa' me!" He shoved the dogs muzzle away with his tiny hands, the puppy yipping and barking in excitment.

Aww looked like he wanted to play.

"wanna fetch?"

Materializing a bone Sleeper managed to throw it as far as he could manage, only to sweatdrop in disappointment as the puppy just stayed in place and stared at him dumbfounded.

"eh, guess you haven't been taught that yet huh?" He patted the pup on his muzzle, liking the feeling of it's fur.

Edgy scrambled to his feet, backing away from the pair.

"the fuck? ya' like a disney princess or sumthin'?!" Edgy wasn't a stranger to animals, and fuckin' hated them.

It definitely wouldn't be the first time a dog's almost ate him while mistaking him for a chewtoy.

"disney princess?" Now it was Sleepers turn to look confused, not familliar with human culture.

"whats that?"

Edgy couldn't help but facepalm.

Jeeze, what'd this guy live under a rock his whole existance or what?

"forget it, let's keep movin'." He started to walk away by Blue grabbed him by the sleeve to stop him.

"why dont we hitch a ride?" He pointed out, motioning to the puppy who's tail was going a million miles a minute, obviously happy as beans to assist the skeletons.

Edgy narrowed his eyesockets, eyeing the pup up and down before turning away and scoffing at the pair.

"ye' right." He turned to leave, only to stop mid-step as Blue had taken ahold of his soul with his magic and was now levitating him above ground towards the pup.

"damnit runt! lemme' go! i aint gettin' ontop of that MUTT!" he growled, struggling mid air as the blue bitty guided him effortlessly onto the puppys back.

"common' bro it'll be pawsome." Sleeper grinned and climbed ontop of the dog himself, taking lead as he positioned himself comfortably around the dogs neck, taking clumpfuls of fur into his hands to get a good grip.

Damn, they were really going to do this.

"i hate you." Edgy gripped blues jacket, a crimson blush lighting up his face at the fact he had to actually wrap his arms around the rival bitty to stay in place.

"i know." Blue snorted, gently kicking the dogs sides like a horse.

Suddenly without warning the puppy took off, acting more like a champion prized bull than a dog as it started running mantic around the yard in zigzags and circles.

"d-damn it ruuunt!!" Edgy squeezed his eyes shut and clung onto Sleeper for dear life, swearing about how his soul was going to lurch out of his chest and somehow managed to make death threats towards the blue bitty as his life flashed before his eyes.

Why the hell did he let blue talk him into this shit?!

He swore this crazy shit only happened to him!

"s-sooorr-OOOWWW-" Sleeper was cuttoff mid apology as Edgy's teeth suddenly sunk into his shoulder.

STARS!

That fucking HURT!

Without thinking he released his grip to swat at the red bitty, only for the pair to be violently thrown off the dog and slingshotted straight into the fence.

"mmph!!" The both of them slammed into the metal barrier facefirst before uncerimoniously falling onto the ground.

F-Fuck.

That was a bad idea.

"nnghh~" Sleeper managed to sit up, checking himself over quickly before turning to red to check if he was ok.

Edgy was definitely NOT ok.

He was laying down in the grass staring wide-eyed up at the sky.

Holycrap.

Was he alive?

He couldn't feel his face.

He couldn't feel anything besides unadulterated fear.

"you okay?" Sleeper leaned over his rival before promptly being grabbed around the shirt and pulled down to Edgys face.

He was not please.

"dont. EVER. do that shit. again."

If Sleeper could he would have gulped.

Instead he nodded his head in understanding before being shoved off and away from the red bitty.

Welp, atleast they made it across the yard mostly unharmed.

Mostly.

Sitting up Edgy let out a grunt and rubbed his face.

Fuckin'A he hoped the impact didn't leave a mark, but it sure as hell felt like it did.

Ugh.

He was going to be beaten and bruised by the time he got to you.

Definitely not a look he was going for.

"nngh."

Sleeper couldn't help but let out a groan of discomfort as he massaged the wound on his shoulder.

Jeeze, Edgy sure could bite hard, silently he wondered how you put up with it constantly.

Hell he wasn't sure why he even bit him, it was just as unexpected as it was painful, and he wasn't going to let it slide.

"why'd you bite me?" Blue shot a look to his rival, his brow bones slightly furrowed.

Red hesitated.

Shit.

In truth, he didn't even mean to.

It was just his bodys defense mechanism whenever he was nervous or scared.

How the hell was he supossed to admit that to blue though?

So naturally he lied.

"because ya' deserved it." He growled at the rival skeleton, who frowned at him in response.

Sleeper wasn't stupid, and knew when Red was lying to him.

Wasn't hard to figure out actually as he was truthfully a terriable liar.

He wasn't sure Edgy realized it but his eyelights got smaller and he began to sweat beads of magic when he was nervous or lying.

It was a dead giveaway.

But he decided to not push the subject any further.

"alright.." He rolled his eye-lights at him, and turned to climb through to the otherside of the chainlink fence, only to stop as he noticed Edgy wasn't following after.

"what's up bro?" He glanced back at his companion, who was deadstill, scanning the yard for what he assumed was the puppy.

He was wrong.

"i lost my bat.." Edgys hands twitched in realization.

It was gone.

Lost.

The only toy you had ever given him.

It was all he had left to remeber you by and he wasn't going ANYWHERE without it.

He didn't expect blue to understand it, but that bat meant alot to him.

More than even you probably expected it to.

"i have to find it." He began walking off into the long grass when Blue pulled him back by his hood again.

FUCK.

He really wished he would STOP doing that!

"wait." The blue bitty looked from Edgy to the fence and back again, making a decision.

Welp, wasn't like he was going to return without him, and if he wasn't leaving without his toy, neither would Sleeper.

"i'll help you." He reassured with a smile as wide as mississippi.

Edgy just blinked at him before a grin spread across his face.

Maybe this bitty wasn't so bad afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapt is gonna be the boys and then prob back to reader.
> 
> Aything ud like to see? mention it!
> 
> Thanks to a person (to lazy to go back into my notes and check WHO) about the disney princess comment and whats about to happen next ideas.
> 
> Thanks guys, ur awesome!
> 
> <33333 nghhh idk when we're going back to smut but hopefully soon >.<
> 
> In the meantime i hope ur enjoying the red nd blue shannigans!
> 
> I love these 2 <333


	30. BONUS: Love*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm..i got writers block so i wrote this.
> 
> LOL NOTICE HOW I WRITE SMUT W/E BORED?
> 
> Your welcome.
> 
> It's like an alt ending to this story, but also kinda unrelated..
> 
> Idk i might just make it it's own thing but will just post it here for now.
> 
> Edgy x Prego Reader
> 
> Because i want it.
> 
> This was going to be a series but im impatient.
> 
> This would be part 2, first part would be edgy in heat impregnating reader, and last would be Edgy adventures as a dad.
> 
> Lmao.
> 
> Might turn it into a series if enough ppl want?

Silently you stared out your bedroom window, watching as the first few snowflakes of winter began to fall, covering the dead brown grass of your yard in pure white to solidfy the season change.

It was always so beautiful.

But with beauty came pain and discomfort.

"I-I'm c-cold."

You let out a small shiver, curling into yourself as much as you possibly could.

jeeze, it was just your luck to run out of oil in the middle of winter, wasn't it?

You had been so enraptured in your pregnancy you hadn't even realized you started running low, and unfortunately for you because of the storm no one could make it out for atleast a couple days.

Great, just wonderful.

Luckily for you your mate was warm and cozy, and was more than happy to accommodate you.

"come 'ere sweetheart, lemme' keep ya' warm." Edgy held out his arms to you, offering refuge inside of his jacket as he pulled you into him.

You blushed and bunched your hands into tiny fists, grabbing onto the fluff of his black jacket.

Your monster let out a purr of approval in response, a clawed hand wrapping around your waist to pull you further into him.

Mmm~

You let out a small sigh and rested your head against his sternum, leaning into his warmth as much as your swollen stomach would allow.

"ya' okay sugar? ya' burnin' up." Edgy observed, pressing a hand to your forehead.

Were you?

You felt freezing cold.

Unfortunately you found that was one of the unwanted side effects of your pregnancy.

So far you've learned that a hybrid pregnancy was different than a normal human pregnancy in several ways, most of which you had no control over.

One of the unfortunate side effects was magic depletion.

Due to the baby being half conceived through magic, it required twice as much during fetal development.

Originally this wasn't a problem back in the olden days, when mages could simply produce their own magic with minimal complications.

But you weren't a mage.

And you couldn't wield magic.

So natrually the only other option was to rely on Sans to feed you his own supply through the bond.

It was a slow but constant flow, which worked fine during your first trimester.

But now that you were nearing the end of your second, things were starting to take a toll on the both of you.

The bigger the baby got, the more magic it required, but the more magic Edgy donated, the weaker he got; resulting in making you sick.

There were alternatives that allowed him a short break though, like monster food or sex.

But monster food was already so expensive, and you didn't want to become anymore of a finacial burden to your mate than you already were.

And sex..

Well..

"are ya' gettin' sick again sugar?" Edgy leaned in to look at you, holding your face firmly in his bony hand as he examined you.

You let out a small whine and shook your head, not wanting him to worry about it.

He was already doing so much for you, you felt like a constant leech on his lifeforce and didn't want to stress out or strain him any further.

To bad Edgy could read you so well.

"ya' lyin' ta' me sweetheart?" He narrowed his eye-sockets and grid you down into his lap.

"Ah!"

You bit your lip in an attempt to muffle a moan, failing miserably as Edgy dragged it from you anyways.

"ya' need daddy ta' take care of ya'?" He purred into your ear, grabbing handfuls of your ass and giving it a firm squeeze, admiring your body.

God you had developed so much since he bred you.

He had always loved the way you looked and felt, but since becoming pregnate with _his_ you had become alot more curvy and feminine, it stirred something primal inside him that made him proud and protective.

Your breasts had grown larger and more full, along with your hips, which had become noticably wider.

You were so swollen and soft and so fuckin' beautiful.

And most importaintly you were _his_.

He did this to you, and like a good mate he promised to protect and take care of ya'.

Even if you had become a moody mess of emotions and hormones lately.

"Im okay.." You lied half-heartedly, doing your best to hide your face in his jacket so he couldn't see how flustered and embarassed you really were.

It wasn't working, he could feel your anxiety through the bond.

"I dun' like it when ya' lie ta' me kitten." He scolded you, his voice dropping into a low growl.

It _should_ have scared you and you _should_ have felt intimidated, but instead you felt submissive and aroused.

Damn his voice was so husky and demanding, honestly you could probably cum from just listening to him talk

And stars you'd be lying if you said you weren't completely horny for him right now.

Which, by the way, was another annoying side-effect of the pregnancy.

Your body had become increasingly sensitive, which make you alot more clingy and affectionate towards Edgy.

He didn't mind it though-- hell he actually prefered it, being the posessive pervert that he was.

He'd cater to your sexual appetite all damn day if it didn't wear him out so much.

"I-Im not.." You weren't able to even finish your sentance before Sans was pulling his shorts down low enough to free the pulsing red erection hiding in his pants.

S-Starbucks.

You mouth fell open, and immediately any protests you had died on your lips as you gazed down at his glowing red member.

You felt your face heat up and the corners of your lips lift up into a shy, eager, smile.

Jeeze, seeing him like this made you blush and giggle like a fuckin' schoolgirl every single time.

"come on, sit on daddys lap." He encouraged, coaxing you with a finger.

You swallowed, doing your best to hold back the heat you felt gather between your legs as you heard Edgy call himself 'daddy'.

Why the hell was that so fucking hot?

"B-But you--" Your mate cut you off by grabbing you by the waist and lifting you into his lap.

"sit." He commanded, settling you into position ontop of him, clearly not in the mood for back-talk.

Well damn, he sure was persistant, clearly eager to take advantage of the weak and needy state you were in.

You wanted to argue for the sake of his health, but your skullie stopped you before you could even open your mouth.

"it's good for the baby." He reminded you sternly, resting a hand on the swell of your stomach.

The way he ran his hand over your bump was so gentle yet posessive, sending butterflies through your soul as you felt the primal affection flood off of him.

Welp there was definitely no arguing with him, this pregnancy was a miracle in itself, and if you were sick, that meant the baby was sick.

And being the dotting and attentive mate he was, there was no way in hell Edgy would ever allow that to happen.

All it took was one glance at him before you completely melted in defeat, obediantly moving your panties to the side and wrapping your arms around his neck as he lowered you onto his massive girth.

"A-Aah~" You let out a moan of satisfaction as your mate slowly slid into your soaping enterance, keeping a firm grip on your hips as he guided you down until filling you completely, elicting a cry of approval from you in reponse.

Oh his beautiful little human~

You looked so good taking his cock like that.

Your walls were so tight, and you were squeezing him with unadulterated lust.

God he hadn't even moved yet but already knew you were going to milk him for everything he had.

"ngh~ sugar, ya' feel so good." He let out a trill of content, burrying his face into the crook of your neck and inhaling deeply.

You typically smelt so sweet and pure, but since becoming bonded to him, your scent had become diluted with his musk.

Edgy didn't mind it though.

Now other monsters knew who you belonged to without even lookin' at ya'.

He wanted to make his scent even stronger.

"Daddy~" You let out a whine for your skeletal lover, your grip around his neck tightening in a silent beg.

Sans could hardly hold himself back, trying to keep controle as he listened to his favorite pet name roll off your tongue.

Fuckin' right, call him daddy, let everyone know whose baby it was that you carried inside your womb.

With a grunt your monster sunk into the pillows and leaned his weight back into the headbored, bringing you up to straddle his waist and sit you down ontop of him completely.

"ride me sweetheart." He coaxed, gripping onto the side of your hips as a sort of guide, helping move you along as you struggled to find your own rhythm.

Usually you loved being on top and riding Edgy, it gave you more controle and allowed you to set the pace to your own liking.

But being as pregnant as you were made everything alot more difficult than it orginally had been, making you feel self consciouns about every move as you clumsily bounced ontop of him.

You couldn't hold back your thoughts of self-doubt.

_Were you to heavy?_

_You hoped you weren't hurting him._

_Ew you must look like a total mess from this angle._

_Ow your thighs were starting to cramp._

_Crap you hadn't even really started yet and already you were getting tired._

_What kind of lover were you anyways?_

_Edgy must have been so embarassed to be with you._

Sensing your inner turmoil your mate held you still and leaned up to bump his skull affectionately against yours.

"ya' okay sugar?"

You blushed in shame.

He noticed.

"I-I cant do it, im to tired and fat." You lowered your head in an attempt to avoid his gaze, which was now burning a hole into you.

"fat?!" He growled out in annoyance, his brow bones furrowing together in anger.

Why the hell would you call yourself that?!

You were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen!

Sure you had understandably gained a few pounds in the last few months due to the pregnancy, but he definitely wouldn't catergorize you as 'hefty' or 'big boned' like himself.

"ya' aint fat." He spat, sitting up to glare down at you, his gaze traveling down to look at the swell of your stomach once again.

You were pleasantly plump and heavily pregnant with his seed, which made his soul beam with pride, and honestly he had never been more physically attracted to you than right now.

He felt slightly insulted that you'd assume he'd think otherwise, and in an effort to reassure you of his feelings he reached out and grabbed your chin, tipping your head back before forcefully slamming his teeth against your lips in a dominating kiss.  
  
The gesture completely caught you off-guard, but wasn't unwelcomed.

Your arms instinctively flew up around your skullies neck, pulling him down deeper into the kiss and closer to you.

"Nmmph~" You couldn't help but let a muffled moan escape you as Edgy's tongue slipped out of his mouth and found its way into your own, the two appendages wrestling around in a fight for dominance.

As expected you were no match for your mates magical tongue, and quickly ended up submitting to him in a mere matter of moments, making your monster hum in approval before breaking the kiss and pulling back away.

"dont call ya'self that again. got it?" His voice was gentle now, but still held the stern undertone of authority, the tips of his claws digging into the fragile skin of your cheek as he waited for your reponse.

Obediantly you nodded your head in agreement, feeling breathless and unable to actually awnser him verbally.

"good.."

His hand fell from your face and returned back to your hip, his grip tightening around your waist to sliently let you know he was serious before relaxing underneath you and leaning back into the pillows.

"now show me how much ya' love me sweetheart."

Welp, with encouragement like that how could you not?

Naturally you started up a gradual slow pace, grinding into him with gentle urgency as he allowed you to lead.

You were doing your best, and undoubtably Sans was getting off while you clumsily bounced around in his lap, but your skeletal lover wasn't exactly known for his patience and could only handle so much before finally breaking down in defeat.

It wasn't enough.

He wanted more.

All of you.

Right NOW.

Without warning you were suddenly lifted up and quickly slammed back down into his lap, his cock hitting the back of your cervix, making you scream out in an urgent mixure of pain and pleasure.

God that hurt so fucking good!

"M-Mhmm~!!"

Any insecurities were instantly forgotten as every nerve in your body lit up in pleasure as he hilted deep inside of you, making your head fall forward and your hands tighten around his ribs as you felt yourself tighten around him.

"S-Sans~ <3" You cried out, unable to keep yourself from mewling in pleasure as you began to rock your hips against him in an effort to further the friction between you.

Pleased by your newfound eagerness your mate skillfully met your bodys rythm with his own, rolling his hips up into yours as he listened to the sweet melody of moans you produced for him.

Nghh~

Oh yes!

You absolutely loved it when your mate took controle like this.

His movements were fast and rough, dragging a few heady moans from you as he moved his hand from your hips to inbetween your legs to lovingly stroke at your clit.

Your body jerked in surprise at the sudden burst of pleasure, making you bite your lip as you felt your muscles tighten around him and pull him into you further.

F-Fuck!

Oh F-FUCK!!

You were gonna come!

He hadn't even been screwing you for 2 minutes yet and already you were so close to the edge.

Hell you weren't even bouncing your hips into him anymore as he had taken full control of the situation, bucking up into you hungerily with wild abandon.

All you could really do at this point was twitch and take him as your orgasm inched closer.

It was easy for edgy to sense how close you were and in an effort to stop you, leaned his face close to your ear, a low rumble erupting from his throat in warning.

"ya' better not even think about it, im not finished with ya' yet."

Oh god.

It was so fucking sexy when he tried to sound scary and intimidating like that.

To bad his threat had the opposite effect as your walls suddenly contracted and tightened around him, making you scream out in bliss as an eletric shock of pure pleasure rocked through your core.

"A-Ahhummm~" You bit your lip in an effort to hide your moans, unsuccessful as Edgy was now ramming into you in anger, his hand tangled in your hair and pulling roughly as a growl vibrated through his throat.

"ya' fuckin' greedy cunt!" He bucked his hips violently up into your sensitive core, mercilessly fucking you through your orgasm.

You loved it.

"i didn't give ya' permission!" His voice dropped low, there was a hint of warmth and affection to his words, obviously he was more amused at your weakness than mad.

'Course it was impossible to be upset when you were the one carrying his child.

"'Mmm~ s-sorry d-daddy~" You looked up at him through your eyelashes, looking completely lewd and not at all sorry as a line of drool dripped down your chin.

S-Stars.

You were such a fucking freak.

If you weren't so pregnant he might lose control and try to tie you up or some other kinky shit to sedate his own sexual desires.

To bad..

Because for now he'd have to behave.

This wasn't supossed to be about him and his pleasure.

This was about the baby, and making sure it had enough magic to develop properly.

Ugh.

Being a reponsible parent fuckin' sucked.

"no ya' not sugar~" He purred into your ear, his magical tongue snaking out of his mouth to lick at the sensitive flesh of your earlobe.

NGHH~

You nearly jumped out of his lap as the fizzle of magic danced across the exposed flesh.

Holyshit you wanted him to cum inside you so fukin' bad.

You couldn't handle anymore teasing, you wanted his seed NOW.

"but ya' fuckin' will be."

Wait, wha-

AH!

Before you could even finish your train of though Edgy had wrapped his arms around you and carefully shifted the both of you so now he was ontop, trapping you below him.

"ya' comfortable sugar?" Edgy leaned his head down to lick up the sweat from between the vally of your breasts, making you hum in approval as you brought your hands up to stroke the back of his skull.

Stars, you tasted so fuckin' sweet, it reminded him of monster candy, and was part of the reason why he liked callin' ya' 'sugar' so much.

"Yea, much better now." You smiled up at him, making Edgy face blush a faint red in reponse.

You were always so beautiful when you smiled.

Especially when your smile was just for him.

Fuck, you had turned him into a complete sap, he couldn't even listen to himself.

"i love ya' sweetheart." He brought his skull down to bop his mouth against yours in a ghost kiss, you met him with matched warmth and enthusiasm.

"I love you too baby." You cupped his face in both hands, making him lean into your touch and press his cheek into your palm.

Stars you made him feel so weak..

He could barely think when he was like this.

Luckily his instincts took control, guiding him on what to do next.

Slowly his hips began to rock into you once again, his member dragging along your walls in the most satisfying way.

It was slow and meaningful, full of purpose.

Edgy wasn't just fucking you.

He was making love to you.

"show me how much sweetheart~"

You wer more than happy to comply.

 

 

 

 

 

__

 

 

 

((Chap inspired by this picture and tumblr.))

<http://mercy-monster.tumblr.com>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Seriously plz tell me what u think?
> 
> I might make a part 2 if wanted.
> 
> This was so long..
> 
> Im really into the breeding/pregnancy kink but havent come across many good fanfics of sans x prego reader or sans in heat.
> 
> If you know of any storys with these kinks in mind plz tell me and redirect me to the sin.
> 
> Much appreciated.
> 
> <3


	31. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa the feedback on that pregnancy smut was incrediable!
> 
> I was kinda worried u guys wouldnt like it and would think it weird or w.e
> 
> Glad to see that wasn't the case and everyone seemed to enjoy it ^^
> 
> Ok back to the real story at hand now xD

 

"Excuse me? Have you seen these bitties?" You attempted to shove a flier into the hands of a passerbyer, only to be blown off and ignored.

It didn't discourage you though, and you continued to passout pictures of Edgy and Sleeper to every stranger that walked past.

It had barely been a day but you were already losing your shit.

It didn't even take you 30 minutes after leaving the shelter before going to staples to print out copies of the picture of Edgy and Sleeper that the Blue bitty had sent you only a few days ago.

God it hurt your heart every time you looked at it.

Sleeper had a wideass, carefree grin on his face, his arm wrapped around Edgys shoulders like they were best friends, the only thing suggesting otherwise was the scowl on your baby's face as he undoubtably wasn't expecting his personal space to be invaded, or to get his picture taken.

Heh, Sleeper was such a goof, you wondered where him and Edgy were right now, and if they were together and safe.

You had went back home looking for them, hoping that if anything they had just teleported back home and waited for you.

But you weren't sure the extent of their teleportation powers and how much range they actually had.

As it turned out, despite his magical strength even your bitty had his limits, because when you got there the house was empty and there had been no sign that your babies had ever been there.

Either that or..

Maybe he just didn't want to come home.

'ya'll regret this' You remeber him saying before you had left him at the shelter.

 

 

 

  
_Thud-Thump_

 

 

 

  
Your chest tightened at the thought of Edgy actually never wanting to see you again.

And honestly?

You didn't even blame him.

What the fuck were you even thinking at the time?

There were other ways to handle the situation, other solutions.

But no.

Like a coldhearted dumbass you left him at the place you knew he hated most.

And why?

Just to make a point and scare him into behaving for you?

What the actual fuck!

Who even does that?!

He was your l-lover.

Your cheeks heated at the thought of calling him that.

But it was true.

He was wasn't he?

Lover, boyfriend, otherhalf..

Hell your relationship might not have been exactly traditional or normal.

but you knew how you felt about him.

And poor Sleeper..

He had been nothing but a complete sweetheart the entire time he had stayed with you.

Abeit, maybe a bit handsy, and deffinately needed to be scolded and reprimanded for it.

But you knew that like Edgy, he had feelings for you to.

And although you didn't exactly feel the same for him as you did Edgy, you still loved and cared about him.

How could you not?

His unfaltering trust and affection for you was admirable.

He always gave you the benefit of the doubt and tried his damnest to make you smile.

God, you were such a fucking asshole to him.

Neither him or Edgy deserved being abandoned at the shelter like that, and you seriously owed them both an apology.

What kinda shitty human were you?

You were responsiable for taking care of them and keeping them safe and you let them down.

So much so apparently they felt the need to just..

Leave..

After a couple of hours of walking around town and handing out fliers you decided to give it a rest and hang them up around town instead.

People were so fucking rude and careless, they didn't give a shit about your problems, and deffinately didn't care about your bitties.

It was seriously soulcrushing everytime someone brushed you off and ignored you.

Losing Edgy and Sleeper was like losing a family member.

How could people not care about that?

But monsters were still rare to come by, and you doubted half the people in this town had even seen one before.

Oh well.

Someone would see your fliers, maybe even Edgy himself.

Instantly a lightbulb went off in your head and you got out your sharpie.

He probably would see these if you hung up enough of them!

If he really was lost or trying to get back to you at all then maybe seeing your posters around town would help him find his way home!

Immediately you started scribbling little notes all over the fliers, most of them along the lines of 'im sorry!' 'please come home!' along with your address and a list of stores and locations you'd stop by daily to see if they were there.

And since these were mostly meant for Edgy and Sleeper you decied to hang them where they could actually see them if they were walking around town on their own.

You got a few funny looks when people saw you crouching on the ground hanging up fliers, but you honestly didn't care, as long as your babies saw them thats all that mattered.

Now.

All you had to do was drive around and hang these up literally EVERYWHERE.

Huh..

Maybe you should go back to staples and print out a few more thousand copies or so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the pregnancy smut it's own story, so feel free to leave ideas on what you'd like to see.
> 
> I orginally was only going to make it 2 chapter, but if there's anything specific you wanna see jus drop a comment and i'll see wut i can do ;3
> 
> Also a few ppl mentioned wanting to see Sleeper feed his own magic to Reader while Edgys away, which i thought was kinda cute, although i wasn't planning on mentioning him in the pregnancy story.
> 
> Thoughts?


	32. BONUS: The date (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is writers block so i decided to upload one of the older chapters that got cut out and replaced with smut. LOL.
> 
> I actually like this chapter and did some heavy editing on it so here ya go~
> 
> This chapter takes place directly after chapter 14, when reader goes down on Edgy.
> 
> Basically cut this chapter out because i jus wanted to jump right into it with reader and edgy and realized i was developing more prude plot than i wanted to so i removed it but decided to add it back in as a bonus because of lack of updates and because i jus love edgy in this chapter xD
> 
> Plot? what even is plot?

The next morning was more or less the same, you awoke to a sweaty and needy Edgy, and spent the day taking care of him until his fever went down.

Now you were sitting with him patiently on the bed with your tablet in hand, setting up a youtube playlist for him to watch about human biology.

"still dont get why ya' makin' me watch this crap." Your skully protested, ripping off a peice of pancake and dipping it into a side-dish of mustard before shoving it into his mouth.

Ick!

That's like putting ketchup on your eggs, except nastier because it was mustard.

"Come on baby, someone has to teach you this stuff since your obviously not educated on it." You cut up a piece of pancake for yourself, dipping it in syrup like a normal person before sticking it in your mouth.

"i told ya' im more of a 'hands on experience' type of guy. i'd learn quicker with a live demonstration." He gave you a perverted wink, making you blush.

"Cut it out, I already said no."

Well it wasn't like you didn't think about it for a second.

"tch. come on sweetheart, jus' tryna' repay the favor." He waggled his brow bones at you.

Good god he would not drop this, he's been begging to screw you for the past 2 days and you have actively been ignoring and shutting him down every chance you got.

"Not to be rude, but how the hell would that even work?" It goes without saying you were talking about his small stature.

"magic." He grinned and stuck out his tongue, it was gooey, gross, and dripping with magic..

Fuuuuuck why the hell was that so hot?!

"I-I can take care of myself." You shook your head, trying to shake off the blush you felt stain your cheeks.

Besides you didn't need anyone; thats what your toy collection was for.

Edgy's perverted grin dropped and was quickly replaced with an icy glare.

"told ya' those toys are off limits without my say so."

How did he know you were thinking about that?!

What was he a fuckin mind reader?

"Oooo~ so scary." You couldn't help but tease him, this successfully earned you a bite on the hand, making you cry out as you flicked him in the head in retaliation.

"Stop biting me!" You scolded him.

Seriously your fingers were all fucked up as he started biting you more and more, it was especially bad when you were 'helping' him as he bit down like a damn snake, threatening to never let go.

"then stop being a prude bitch." He snapped back.

Ohh, things just went from 0-100 real quick.

"Watch your mouth, or you can deal with the heat yourself." Snippy fuck, you knew he was only throwing a fit because he wasn't used to hearing the word 'no'. He always pulled this shit whenever he didn't get his way, like a goddamn baby.

Edgy was fuming now, but kept his big mouth shut as he wasn't stupid enough to provoke you like that.

He couldn't imagine winding up alone and being put through THAT torture again.

Smart.

"Now watch the video and be good. Im going to quiz you after to make sure you actually paid attention." You took the plate of half-eaten food and got up off the bed, heading off into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Edgy's eyesockets burned a hole into the back of your head as he watched from his spot, growling to himself.

"Fuckin' tease." He grit his teeth and pressed play.

  
__

 

By the time you came back you managed to clean the whole house, and boy oh boy did it need it. Between catering to Edgy's needs and just lounging around being a lazy fuck, the amount of chores had really piled up.

But now that the house was spotless you felt good, proud of you hard work as everything was back in tip-top shape again.

You even found your pair of slippers you've been looking for the past month!

Score~

"Kay baby, im back." You announced your return, pleased as beans to see your skully was actually watching the screen intensely, seemingly engrossed in the lesson.

Nice, maybe he was genuinely interested in-

"Auhhh~"

Was that a fucking moan?!

"The hell are you-" You grabbed the tablet from him, blushing as you saw he had stopped watching the sex-ed video you had set up for him and was now watching straight up porn.

"hey! i was watching that!" he protested, reaching out for the tablet and making grabby hand motions towards it.

You glared at him and blocked the website before throwing it back down on the bed, huffing annoyed.

"Did you even watch the video?" Seriously you were getting tired of his definant little attitude.

"'course i did, go ahead quiz me." He crossed his arms looking confident.

For some reason you highly doubted that.

"Then explain to me what a period is." You challenged back, surprised as hell as he actually started doing just that.

"a period is the end of an ovulation cycle in which the womans uterus sheds it's endometrial lining and is then carried out of the body by red blood cells, this causes said human to smell good for the next 3-7 days, but does not mean she is in heat." He explained like a goddamn doctor, a smug ass look on his face.

"J-Just checking.." Welp that shut you the hell up real quick.

Jeeze Edgy could be real smart sometimes when he wanted to be.

"gotta' ask though toots."

You perked your brow at him.

"What?"

"doesn't that shit hurt?" He tilted his head to the side and stared at you like as if trying to figure you out.

"Of course it hurts, im just used to it now is all." Your body did do this every month after all.

"then why dont ya' lemme help with your pain the way ya' do mine?"

Oh for fuck sakes, was he STILL on about this?

"'t's not like that stuff bothers me anyways, i dont think ya' gross or nothin'."

Ugh yea, he was STILL on about it.

Fuckin' hard headed fuck.

"Because I said no." Seriously, you were about to duct tape his mouth shut, but then you felt a pang of pitty as he looked genuinly upset.

"is it cause im small? ya' dont wanna be with me like this? ya' embarassed of me?" Oh jeeze, what the fuck man, now you felt like an asshole.

Ugh lets be real.

You WERE an asshole.

Because part of you knew he was right.

"Look I dont know what we are, and doing shit like that will just complicate things. I dont want to lead you on and get your hopes up."

Technically you shouldn't even be doing what you already were with him, but between actually WANTING to, and the fact that he was in physical pain because of it you decided to make an exception.

But fuck maybe you shouldn't have, he was obviously getting attached, and you already knew he had feelings for you..

Fuck why was this so hard?!

"didn't ya' think about that before ya' stuck my dick in ya' mouth?"

Your face turned a bright crimson.

That little shit!

He's lucky he actually had a valid point, because otherwise you would of punted him across the fucking room.

"I care about you..alot..It hurts me to see you in pain like that." Yea that was a crock of shit and you both knew it.

"heh. right."

Fuck, he wasn't buying any of the bullshit you were selling today.

"Look if it bothers you we can stop." Edgys eye-lights shrunk into little pin points, obviously opossed to the idea.

"that's not wha' i want!" He was quick to clearify.

"Then what do you want?" You waited patiently as your skully mulled over his thoughts before looking up to meet your gaze.

"a chance."

"A chance to what?" Ok now you were just playing dumb, you knew exactly what he was asking, you just didn't know how to respond.

"a chance to be with ya' stupid!" he growled, clearly becoming fusterated with your games.

"look, lemme take ya' out on a date or sumthin' prove to ya' it can work.

You felt a knot in your throat, knowing you couldn't say no to him, it wasn't fair to either of you anymore.

After a moments hesitation you finally looked down at your bitty, looking the tiniest bit shy.

"Where do you wanna go?" You finally accepted.

Edgy released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and seemed to brighten at that, suddenly becoming embarassed as he scratched the back of his skull nervously.

"well, uh shit, i dunno'. why dont we do sumthin' simple like stargazing or sumthin'? bitches love stars." It was a safe choice, you'd both be alone, and it gave you plenty of time to talk and just hang out.

Hell maybe he could even pack you a dinner or something, make it all romantic and shit.

You snorted.

Oh my god even when he was askin you out he was still a little tsundere asshole.

How fuckin' cute.

"Yea, sure. Stars are the balls." You agreed, collapsing onto the bed next to him.

Jeeze he was exhausting.

"wanna go tonight? i promise ya' i'll be good, no tricks." Not that you expected him to pull anything when he was trying to be so serious about this.

"Mmm.." You picked up your tablet, checking the weather quickly before awnsering.

"Tonight is good, gonna be clear skies and warm." You pointed out, receiving a grin from the bitty in response.

He did his best to hide it, but he was seriously stoked, practically vibrating in place as his bones actually began to rattle in anticipation.

However hard it was though he somehow managed to keep his composure and remain completely cool. (or so he thought)

"y-yea, thats great." He tried to sound nonchalant and uncaring, like as if he wasn't practically pissing his pants in excitment.

"ya excited?" You patted him on the head, lightly teasing him, but were more than surprised to be actually greeted with a purr of affection from the moody bitty.

"ya' cant even imagine sweetheart." He anwsered honestly, pressing himself closer into you, making you blush in reponse.

Jeeze, he really did like you.

The only time he ever got this excited about anything was usually either heat, or mustard related.

And you didn't want to admit it outloud.

But you were really excited to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey got any ideas?
> 
> send em my way.
> 
> extreme writers block.
> 
> Bet u thought i abandoned this story didn't u?
> 
> HA. 
> 
> Ye right i fan-girl over my own story to much.
> 
> Im jus here for the smut.
> 
> Anyways if u guys r ever bored or w/e u can jus go through my bookmarks.
> 
> Theres a SHITTON of smut in there.
> 
> And i do mean like..ALOT.
> 
> Like 40 bookmarks worth.
> 
> Ha and thats not even all of it.
> 
> Anyways highly reccomend tyrant's "skeletal squatters and the land lady" and joliemaries "winter in your bones" because ive been fangirling over Q for the past 2 months.
> 
> Check em out.


	33. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to complications with the old discord server, a new server was made, i figured i'd update the story with a new link for anyone who couldn't find it and wanted to join.
> 
> !!!!!UPDATED!!!!!!
> 
> THIS IS AN UNDERTALE RELATED SERVER ONLY.
> 
> NOT A OC ROLEPLAY CHANNEL.
> 
> TAKE THAT SHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE PLZ.

 

 

"HEY YOU!"

 

Moonie whips around violently, shoving a flier in your face and forcing you into an awkward position as your suddenly pushed up against a wall in the most aggressive way.

 

"DO YOU LIKE RP?" The lunatic screams in your face, she comes off as alittle to rambunctious, and flat out annoying as all hell, especially this late at night, so you take your chances and attempt to skirt right past her, only to be backed up into another wall and trapped, pinned down against your will.

 

"WHOA WAIT!" She stops you from leaving by shoving another flier in your face, this one's got pictures of skeletons, puns, and promises of smut written all over it. "Do you like skeletons?" She asks seriously, however since you clicked this post the both of you already know the answer so she doesnt bother letting you answer before verbally assaulting you some more.

 

"And smut, you like teh smoot?" She winks up at you, dragging out a blush in reply, which in turn only fuels her obnoxious energy and so she keeps going, talking in the most typical salesman voice you've ever heard. 

 

"DEN COME ON DOWN TO THE SIN LOUNGE!" She wraps an arm around your neck and suddenly the both of you are transported to what looks to be a fancy sex dungeon, decorated with pink fluffy sex toys, whips, chains, and a surprising amount of skeletons just hanging about talking to one another.

 

"WE GOT SIN, WE GOT SKELEDICK, AND BOY OH BOY DO WE HAS DA SMUT!" Her eyes twinkle, and as if to reassure you of her promises, a couple of the skeletons turn to look at you, only to stick out their magical tongues in a sort of silent promise.

 

But before you can speak up and even take any of them up on their offer your suddenly transported back onto the streets, a twinge of regret and disappointment clear on your features moonie takes this opportunity to slip a piece of paper into your hand. "Come visit us anytime then sugar, ya' know where to find us." 

 

And with those final words she's suddenly gone, leaving you alone now suddenly sexually frustrated and salivating slightly.

 

Without any second thoughts you look back down at the poster and decide to give it a shot, shrugging your shoulders in defeat.

 

"Eh, what the hell."

 

 

 


	34. fun 'n games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/asARhpz

[SinBin](https://discord.gg/asARhpz)

 

__

 

As promised sleeper immediately got to work looking for Red's baseball bat.

It was a slow and excessively tedious process, as due to being so small neither were able to cover much ground, and everytime sleeper thought he had found the piece of plastic he was sorely disappointed as it had actually turned out to be a stick.

"sorry.." He apologized for the 100th time that day, tossing the foliage over his shoulder before diving right back into the thick of green he was searching in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

Edgy ignored him, to busy looking though his own section of grass to even glance up at the blue bitty.

Sleeper couldn't help but sigh at his comrades determination and stubbornness, taking notice of the now setting sun in the sky.

Stars, they've been at this for what feels like hours now.

Originally he had been more than happy to accommodate his rival and help him search for the lost memorabilia- even insisting upon it.

But now that they were here, actually doing it..

He wasn't saying it was a waste of time, but he hadn't imagined it taking this long to find either.

Even though his soul trait was patience he found himself quickly running out of it as instead of taking advantage of the days sunlight they had almost completely wasted it looking for some stupid piece of plastic that was most certainly long gone by now.

They should just forget about it and keep moving..

"hey." Sleeper stuck his head up from the weeds once again to look over at his companion, who was now covered in dirt from crawling around on the ground for so long.

"maybe we should give this a break.." He suggested gently, only to receive a deathglare from the red bitty in reponse.

Jesus, if looks could kill..

"fuck that! ya' lost my shit, ya better find it!" Red snapped back at the blue bitty, who gave him a tired look in reply.

Seriously?

Sure it might be his fault that red lost his bat in the first place due to the 'joyride' they had gone on earlier, but finding their way home and getting back to you was his top priority, as it should have been Edges, he didn't understand the bittys fixation with the damn thing.

It was a stupid fuckin' peice of plastic for stars sakes.

And once they found you again he could always buy another.

Didn't Edgy get that?

"no.." Sleeper stopped his search, staring at the red bitty as he suddenly froze up, taking a second to process blues words before whipping around to face the rival bitty.

"what?" Edgys voice dropped down into a growl in an attempt to be intimidating, which inevitiably failed as blue was at the end of his wits and quickly running out of the remainder of his patience.

"we're wasting time." Blue shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning back on his heels as he returned reds look of hostility with one of laziness.

That's what he was best known for afterall.

"instead of looking around in the dark we should be making our way back home, we'd be halfway there by now." Blue looked off in the direction of the chain-link fence, a look of longing on his face.

Sure he was used to being alone.

But he missed you so damn much already.

You had been the first human to take an actual interest in him and treat him like a person- not a possession.

And granted he was in a rush to get back to you, weather you returned his feelings of affection or not.

He still lo- cared about you.

Almost as much as Edgy did.

"im not leavin' without my dam-"

"it's gone Edgy." Blue quickly cut him off.

"i-it's not-"

"it is." He interupted once again, making red flinch in a mix of surpise and acceptance.

He knew it was true.

Deep in his soul.

But he couldn't let it go.

What if he never found his way home?

Never saw you again?

That bat would be all he had left.

The only thing to remember you by, your scent still strong on the object, which comforted him and put his soul at ease.

You had gifted it to him when you first met, and finding it meant everything to him.

He didn't expect blue or anyone else to understand the way he felt.

But that stupid fuckin' thing gave him hope.

He didn't want to lose it.

"come on, the sooner we get moving the faster we'll get home, she's probably worried sick.." Sleeper trailed off, making his way towards the fence, Edgy watched in silence as he went.

sweetheart..

Edgy's soul ached at the thought of never seeing you again, actually taking his hand and pressing it up into his sternum, rubbing gently as he tried to sooth the pain in his soul.

Every minute without you was torture, and without argument he wordlessly began to follow after blue, the bat completely forgotten at the promise of seeing you again.

"you comin'?" Blue whipped around to make sure Edgy was in tow behind him, only to pause as he saw the empty and defeatd expression on his counterparts face.

Damn.

He had never seen Edgy so down and defeated before, it was as if your absence had suddenly registered and was now hitting him in full force.

The bags under his eyes had become much more prominant, and his usual snarky grin was now turned into a grimace.

He looked so hopeless and depressed.

As if he had already accepted the fact you'd never see eachother again.

Blue didn't like it.

He had seen a couple monsters in the past show the same signs of depression before falling down shortly after.

And he couldn't help but wonder how many humans red had been through in the past before meeting you.

It was a little known fact that bitties relied on their humans in more ways than one, some relationships becoming so strong their souls actually bonded to one another.

It was a rare commodity but it did happen on occasion.

But not only did failed partnerships affected their capabilities to bond sucessfully, it weakended their HOPE and dimmed their souls, lowering their will to live significantly.

And although he hadn't known red very well, he knew enough to assume he had been through more than his fair share of humans, undoubtably facing some neglect and even down right abuse at some point.

He didn't want to admit it outloud, but if they were unable to get back to you there was a real chance red might not make it any further.

The thought sent a shiver through his spine.

He must have really loved you.

He decided to look everywhere but Edgy, unable to face the bitty monster as an overwhelming sense of guilt flooded over him, then as soon as he was about to give up hope he saw it.

Wait, was that?

"h-hey!" Sleeper's eyes grew wide and hopeful as he ran towards the long brown object in the grass, positive this time he had spotted the infamous memorbelia.

It was when he tripped and nearly face-planted into the object that his face paled, dropping down into a look of pure horror.

Instinctively he stuck out his arms to break his fall, his hands quickly coming into contact with the object, sinking down into brown moosh, and it was only when the smell hit him that the gravity of the situation registered, his permanent grin faltered down into a grimace as he realized the grave mistake he had made.

That was NOT Edgys baseball bat.

"ya' found it?" Said skullie sounded hopeful, a look of total relief on his face.

Instantly Sleeper yanked his hands back, and by reflex held them up and as far away from himself as he could, letting out a strangled cry of disgust as he looked to his companion for help, complete panic clear on his face.

"i-i dont mean t-to be a  _p-party pooper_ \-- heh." His laughed seemed strained, clearly finding no actual amusement in his predicament despite trying to pun it off.

"but do you mind lending me a  _hand_?"

"g-gross!" One look at Blue and Edgy's face curled up on reflex, the skullie unconsciously taking a step back and away from the rival bitty in disgust.

Nope!

Edgy didnt like Sleeper nearly enough to get involved in that shit!

Literally!  
  
"y-ya gotta' be  _shittin'_  me!!" He unintentionally punned, nearly tripping as he stumbled backwards, doing his best to avoid the quickly approaching blue bitty.

"come on! dont be like that bro!" He closed in on Edgy, and on instinct the red bitty blipped away, reappearing a good few feet from him.

"stay the hell away from me! y-ya fuckin' smell!" He growled out, not finding amusement in blue's teasing.

Although the blue bitty hadn't been screwing with red intentionally he suddenly found the situation extremely hilarious and continued to chase Edgy aroud the backyard in a semi-innocent manner.

Jeeze for such lazy bitties they should could run fast.

"come on pleaaaasee!" He begged as he ran after the red bitty, who had a look of complete horror on his face.

"i said get lost what the hell is wrong with ya'!" He shrieked away as blue got close, sticking out his hands and wiggling his dirty fingers at him.

"help me or i'll wipe it on you instead!" He threatened in a joke.

Edgy deadpanned at the thought.

He did not find it amusing.

NOPE.

"dont ya' fuckin' dare! i-i'll dust ya!" He cried out, looking traumatized as all hell as Sleeper once again began to catch up to him.

Edgy was gone in a heartbeat, straining himself as he teleported as far as his range would allow, making it across to the other side of the backyard and towards the edge of the build in swimming pool the neighbors had installed.

Well  _shit_.

Looked like this was as far as he could go.

He felt like a trapped animal.

Ugh, this whole situation was one big headache, he just wanted to go home and nap.

"boo!" Sleeper appeared right next to him, nearly scaring Edgy right out of his skin as he jumped, accidentally slipping backwards and towards the pool, the red skullie reached for the nearest thing possible to break his fall and ended up grabbing onto sleepers dirty sleeve like a lifeline, effectively taking the blue bitty with him as both made a small 'bloop' sound as they fell backwards and into the water with a small splash.

It wouldn't have been a big deal, hell a bath is exactly what the pair needed at this point.

That is, if either of them could swim.

 

__

 

 

[SinBin](https://discord.gg/asARhpz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/asARhpz


	35. Best buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> holycrap im back at it again i guess
> 
> ha
> 
> you can thank Menou from the sinbin discord server im on for threatening my life if i didn't update with another chapter soon
> 
> =]
> 
> ahaha~
> 
> oh menou, you and your butt-plugs
> 
> oh wait..those are actually mine..
> 
> I'll just uh, take them back now, ty.
> 
> https://discord.gg/asARhpz

It was as if everything was happening in slow motion.

Edgy felt himself falling, hell the fall itself lasted for what felt like hours to the small bitty before his feet finally hit the ice cold water and sent a shock-wave through the skeleton like a slap in the face.

Immediately he was submerged in the over sized pool, his first reaction was to open his mouth and let out a cry of help, only for the liquid to fill his mouth and sockets as suddenly he felt himself sinking.

**No!**

He had to stay afloat!

He _had_ to see you again!

But how the hell was he supposed to do that when he was stuck at the bottom of somebody's pool with no way to get out?!

What if he got sucked up by the filtration system or trapped in a pipeline?!

The thought of getting washed away and ending up somewhere in the sewer system flashed through his minds eye, and he felt a sudden rise of panic flood his soul.

He never realized until now how _terrified_ of the water he really was, as every time he had taken a bath with you it had been nothing but a pleasant experience.

He suddenly felt his soul ache at the fond memories, wishing nothing more than to be back in that tub with you, or hell _anywhere_ else but the current predicament he found himself in now.

"h-help! s-s-sweetheart! h-he-help m-meee!" He started calling out for you in a force of habit, and although it was hard to tell, he even started to _cry_ , complete fear over-taking his emotions as he was just so _scared_ he had no other way to react.

This was it, he was never going to see you again, and he was stupid for ever thinking he could stand a chance on his own in the first place without you.

All he wanted in that moment was to go home so badly, wrap himself up in your arms and for you to caress him and tell him it was going to be okay, that you'd protect him and keep him safe.

Just like you always did.

But you weren't there this time, and you weren't coming to his rescue.

He was alone..

Well asides from the bitty next to him who was flailing and splashing about with just as much panic and fear on his face as Edgy.

Shit, this was his fault.

He had never meant to drag the runt in with him, and perhaps if he hadn't of been so jumpy they would never ended up in this situation in the first place, he was ashamed of himself for being such a coward, and worst of all taking the kinder bitty down with him.

Fuck, he didn't like the kid but he sure as hell didn't mean to drown him either, as all Blue had ever tried to do since leaving the shelter was help Edgy get back to you.

Now neither of them were going to make it home and it crushed his soul to think of your reaction when you realized the bitties were lost for good.

because..

y-you couldn't have really left him at that shelter for real after all, could you?

He'd like to think that maybe it was all just a misunderstanding, maybe you were just trying to teach him a lesson and you'd actually be back for him the next day..

But he'd never know now, as it seemed the bitty had a knack for making the wrong decisions.

He should have just stayed put and waited, atleast then he'd have a smelly hamster cage to sleep in instead of spending the rest of his life stuck at the bottom of what might as well been the fuckin' _Atlantic ocean_ to the bitty.

The thought terrified him, and suddenly he became hysterical, as the red skullie simply couldn't handle never seeing you again, he downright wouldn't accept it, and suddenly his sobs became louder.

"s-s-swee-"

 

* _choke_ *

 

"-heaart-"

 

* _gasp_ *

 

"-'m sorry!"

 

* _hack_ *

 

"s-suugaa-"

 

* _gulp_ *

He tried screaming for you, taking in mouthfuls of water while he did it and reaching out for _anything_ that might keep him afloat, unfortunately for sleeper, the nearest thing just so happened to be _himself_.

"e-edgg-gaa-!" He choked and swallowed, as the heavier bitty was literally dragging him down like a sinking ship.

"s-sta-aauuulp!" Blue failed around, doing his best to keep his skull above water, but it was difficult to do while Edgy was gripping onto him like a life jacket, literally taking him down with him.

"y-your g-go-gonna d-dro-ownd u-us!!" He tried to break free, but his efforts were in vain, as the more they flailed around and screamed, the quicker they sank, until finally, they were both submerged underwater, quickly sinking to the bottom like an anchor.

**No!**

**_No! No! No!_ **

It wasn't supposed to end like this!

Edgy was supposed to find and get back to you safe and sound so he could finally tell you how he really felt, tell you how much he _cherished_ and _admired_ you, how much he really..

H-He..

H-He..really..

L-L- _Loved_ y-y-yo-

Before he could even finish his train of thought something suddenly dove into the water, the impact knocking the bitties around and disorientating the pair, the next thing Edgy knew he felt someone grabbing him by the hood and hauling him up onto the surface and out of the water, his grip on Sleeper tightened, to afraid for the both of them to let go.

First it was a breath of fresh air.

And then land.

Sweet, _sweet_ land beneath his feet!

Or more like under his back, as he was now lying down, staring straight up at the sky as he tried to calm himself and register what had just happened.

He was _alive_..

But who..?

His question was quickly answered as a big wet slobbery tongue assaulted his face, making the bitty choke back a gag.

"ugh! ick! get the fuck off!" He growled at the overzealous pup, his fur clinging to him and dripping all over the place as his tail wagged uncontrollably, flinging water all over the skeleton pair.

"f-fuck! y-ya' smell like wet dog!" He whined, as the runt once again began licking his face, making Edgy push him away in a half-hearted attempt.

It was hard to be mad at the annoying dog afterall when his irritation was easily overcome with gratitude instead.

The fuckin' mutt had just saved his life.

 _Their_ lives.

He wonder if it had any idea, or just simply thought they were bath toys.

Either way he was greatful.

"good boy!" Sleeper was quick to thank the dog, quickly sitting up and running over to greet the pup, reaching out to pet and scratch him behind the ears in praise.

"who's a good boy? who's a good boy? you are! yes you are!" Edgy watched in mild disgust as Blue baby-talked the animal, rolling around in the grass with the mutt as it playfully licked at his face.

Ew.

No.

It was so cute it was disgusting.

He wanted to vomit, right here, right now.

Actually..

With a heave the skullie leaned over and upchucked a good amount of chlorinated water that had been stuck in his skull.

It was gross and uncomfortable, but now that it was out of his system he had to admit, he did feel alot better.

Or maybe that was just relief washing over him, as he had been so worried about not making it out alive he had actually had an anxiety attack and he..

He **cried**..

For the first time since meeting you he had actually cried, sobbed even, and he blushed in shame as he couldn't believe he had let Sleeper see him like that.

Shit he was so embarrassed.

Would he rub it in his face now?

Or simply pretend it didn't happen?

He really hoped for the latter.

"hey.." Speaking of the devil, Blue was right there next to him in a blink of an eye, making Edgy jump in surprise.

Jeeze, this guy..

He sure did like to just pop up out of nowhere, didn't he?

Funny he was still doing it, considering that's what had gotten them into this situation in the first place.

"you okay buddy? maybe you should lie down and rest.." He gave a once over to the Red bitty, who shook his head in protest, rising to his feet and using Sleeper for support as he was still slightly wobbly on his feet.

"y-yea, i-im okay.." He reassured, which was semi-true, he just wanted to get home as quickly as possible, fuck everything else at this point, he was so done with this adventure.

 _So done_.

"i..i wanna go home.." He admitted, unaware of how much he resembled the look of a scared and frightened child in that moment.

But Sleeper saw it.

He was more observant than Red gave him credit for.

And honestly he had to agree, that was the best idea to come out of the stubborn skullies mouth all day.

Especially after a scare like that, as sleeper had really thought they were goners for sure that time.

He thanked his lucky stars the pup could _doggy paddle_ better than he could fetch though.

They had really lucked out on that one.

"let's go.." Blue helped lead him, as Edgy was shaking so bad he actually had to help hold him up, neither of them said a word about it, but the red skullie really was starting to fall apart without you.

He was even having trouble keeping up his tough-guy facade, the protective layer now stripped away, revealing the small and helpless child that he really was to the blue bitty, and Sleeper had to admit, he felt bad for the guy.

He even got so scared he had even started to _cry_ back there, something he never thought Red was even capable of doing.

But it looked like even he had his breaking point.

And honestly who could blame him?

As sleeper didn't want to admit it outloud, but secretly he had been just as scared.

He didn't think he'd even be able to go near large bodies of water ever again after that.

And suddenly Edgys fear of crossing the road wasn't looking so ridiculous to him anymore, as if his experience had been anything like the one they had just witnessed then he could understand _completely_ where he was coming from.

Hell the world was one big scary place for someone their size, and both of them were just eager to get back to you at this point.

No matter what it took.

As soon as the edge the of the property came into sight a sigh of relief came from the Blue bitty, a wide grin spread across his face as they approached the familiar chain link fence in a hurry.

Finally, they were going to leave this hell hole behind..and the pup along with it unfortunately.

Sleeper really had grown attached to that dog, and it seemed the feeling was mutual as the pup came bounding up to see them off.

Immediately Sleeper pulled away from Red, who instead leaned against the fence so he could say goodbye to his canine friend properly, practically throwing himself onto the pups head as he spread his arms in a sort of hug, petting him fondly.

"thanks for everything buddy, your a real pal." He smiled, true and genuine, as he _owed_ his very life to this dog, and was more than a little bit upset that he couldn't atleast take him with them or repay the favor in some way.

But then he remembered.

he _could_ repay the favor.

With a final lick Sleeper pulled away, materializing the biggest bone he possibly could (about the same height as himself) he handed it over to the pup, who took it with unmatched enthusiasm as he began to gnaw on the generous gift, his tail wagging a million miles a minute in true happiness.

_Aww~_

"Heh." he was so cute.

"good boy." Blue gave a finally pet and bumped his face to the dogs nose in a skele-kiss, the pup returned it with a slobbery lick of his face, barking his thanks at the tiny skeleton before returning back to chewing on his bone.

Edgy cringed watching him, knowing how easily it could of been _him_ the dog was chewing on instead.

"hehe, alright alright! be good now ok? see ya' later bud." The skeleton waved the pup off as the pair turned to leave.

"fuckin' disney princess.." Edgy mumbled under his breath as he rolled his eyes at sleeper, who just looked at him completely dumbfounded.

What in Asgore did that even mean?

"let's get the fuck outta here." It was Edgy now who lead the way, as it seemed he had been able to calm down enough to semi-compose himself, Sleeper simply smiled and nodded in agreement relieved to see his friend was back to his old loud-mouthed self again.

As the skeletons stepped through the chain link fence they quickly continued their trek back home, not bothering to turn around and look back.

If they did however, would have noticed a very determined dog digging his way through to the other side of the chain-link fence in an effort to rejoin his friends.

He absolutely refused to be left behind afterall.

What were best buds for anyways?

 

__

 

 

[Click here to fuck Edgy](https://discord.gg/asARhpz)

 

_But **dont ** tell frisk_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO-WHEE THAT WAS QUICK!
> 
> Figured you guys deserved it for sticking out the long ass hiatus i've been on.
> 
> bet ya'll lost hope i'd ever continue this huh?
> 
> HAHA JOKES ON U BITCH, I UPDATED!
> 
> *throws dick confetti everywhere*
> 
> So anyways, as you may, or may not be aware of i created a sinbin discord server where me and all my undertale lovin' sinners r welcome to congregate to and message me at.
> 
> It's where i post and rp DAILY at, so if u miss updates for R&R and get impatient, just jump on discord and read some of my Edgy smut rp's to hold you over until the next update, because you can NEVER have to much sin in yer' life.
> 
> Seriously guys, there is so much smut on that server.
> 
> Like 89% of the server is just skeletons fucking.
> 
> So much porn too..like SO MUCH MAGIC DICKS EVERYWHERE.
> 
> NOT INTERESTED YET? THEN IDK WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! :D
> 
> UNTIL NEXT TIME HOES! <3
> 
> https://discord.gg/asARhpz


	36. BONUS: A heated encounter (1/2)*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in doubt, write excessive amounts of smut.
> 
> This has been LONG overdue.
> 
> Credit to clockwork flames for helping me rp and write this!
> 
> This is honestly one of my fave smut scenes ive ever written and wanted to share some of it with you guys.
> 
> Will finish, it's already pre-written i just have to edit it and post the rest <3
> 
> ENJOY!

Heat cycles were a normal thing that most monsters-- specifically bitty monsters went through atleast twice a year, but unfortunately for Edgy he was surrounded by you and your taunting scent and it was driving him fuckin' nuts.

His hormones were all over the damn place, making his magic flare and become unstable as his soul ached at the overflow of magic in his bones. His instincts wanted-- no needed a soulmate; or hell, anyone really who'd be willing to help him through it.

But Edgy was a prideful monster, and didn't want anyone seeing him so weak and pathetic.

He was so damn hot and uncomfortable to the point where it physically hurt.

His clothes were soaked with sweat, and his magic was constantly summoning itself, demanding constant attention and release, which was not only completely embarrassing, but extremely exhausting.

Luckily he had prepared by stocking up on a couple of icepacks and somehow managed to make himself a little nest in the safety of his humans bedroom.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a shoebox filled with an excessive amount of your socks and panties, hell he even managed to snag one of your favorite pushup bras and was using it as a sort of bed.

Being surrounded by his humans scent was not only soothing, but comforting as well and made him feel safe, and damn your dirty panties smelled so fuckin' good~

He began to salivate at the thought of you coming home and finding him in his little box surrounded by dirty panties and socks and couldn't help but whimper quietly to himself at the mental image of your flustered and surprised face.

He wanted you to touch him so~ fuckin' bad, to kiss him, and hold him, and suck on his magic like your very existence depended on it.

But he was alone, and to embarrassed to ask for help, so naturally he did the next best thing he could think of.

"s-sweetheart~" He moaned quietly to himself, his hands traveling down to his pants to free his raging erection.

Slowly he began to play with himself.

"Baby?" You called out as you entered your bedroom, looking for your missing bitty with a look of worry on your face.

You had just gotten home from work and had nearly torn the whole house apart while looking for him, the only spot you hadn't check now was..

Your eyes flickered over to the bed, knowing it to be one of Edgy's favorite hiding spots you smiled to yourself and stretched, popping your back before making your way over to the bed and getting down onto your hands and knee's.

Edgy however, hadn't noticed when you had entered the room, and hell even if he did he wasn't sure he'd beable to stop himself anyways, already so into what he was doing.

It was only when he heard the familiar sound of bones popping and cracking back into place that got his attention and in turn set him off, he wasn't even able to hold in the moan of arousal that left him.

Fuck. Why the hell was that noise so fuckin hot?

Before he could process that he was no longer alone, and someone else was indeed in the room, his box was suddenly pulled out from underneath the dark safety of the dresser and out into the open, suddenly coming face to face with the person who he had been thinking about all damn day.

"s-sweetheart." It came out more as a surprised choke than anything , as the mere sight of your flustered face pushed him right over the edge, and he embarrassingly came right there and then, squirting his load all over himself and onto the various articles of clothing he had lined his nest with.

"f-fuck!" He threw his head back as his orgasm shook through his bones and burned up into his soul. It took him a moment to compose himself afterwards, but when he did he nearly pounced you.

"S-Sorry!" You quickly apologizing, a look of shame on your face as you hadn't meant to encroach on such a private moment, your first instinct was to get up and run away to leave Edgy to his own devices, but the bitty seemed to have other plans.

"w-wait!" He attempted to sit up and stop you but due to his legs feeling so weak, he reached out with a hand instead, managing to turn your soul blue to keep you in place and prevent you from leaving.

Well hell if this wasn't awkward.

"d-don't leave." It sounded like a beg, and with the way his magic was still standing at full attention, suggested that not only was he not done, but he also needed help.

"p-please don't leave me sugar.."

Turning your eyes back to Edgy, you bit down on your bottom lip as you took in his form.

Just how long had he been here sitting here waiting for you?

Half of the socks looked like they were already soaked with sweat and he was covered in his own cum, something you might think was hot if he didn't look so disgusting right now.

Had this been going on since this morning? Shit, you hadn't thought that Edgy's heat would be coming so soon.

Feeling terrible that you had left him there alone for so long, your eyes softened as you stayed in place, moving to scoop the skullie up into your hand, the bitty let out a purr of affection as you pet the side of his skull with your thumb.

Aw he was always so cute when he was like this..

"Im sorry baby, i had no idea you were hurting so bad.." Which was an unfortunate side effect of his heat cycles, with lack of stimulation or release the build up of magic in his soul would begin to overflow, causing physical pain if not taken care of properly.

"Here, let me help you, first lets get you cleaned up okay?" You offered and brought him up to give him a peck on the skull, making him shiver in response.

"ya' jus' wha' the doctor ordered sweetheart." His grin widened and dropped just as quick as the scent of another male suddenly hit him.

Scrunching up his nose the bitty did his best not to vomit magic all over his human, he hadn't noticed it at first as he had been surrounded by your sinnfully delicious dirty underwear, but now that he was up close and personal with you he couldn't ignore the overbearingly disgusting scent of several foreign scents on you.

What the fuck had you been doing all day?

Not only did you smell like a pile of dog shit, but he was furious about his human being covered in so many different and equally disgusting scents-- all of which reeked of males, sending him into possessive protective mate mode.

"the hell ya' smell like that for?!" He growled, baring his fangs as he tried to control the urge to kill someone, the offensive smells driving him borderline mad at the overpowering need to rid you of the stench and smother you in his own musk instead.

"Uuuh..?" You lifed up an arm and smelled yourself, not sensing anything particularly unusual about your scent, sure you had a little BO, but that was normal after an 8 hour shift at work.

And then it hit you, Edgy must have picked up the scent of cologne from the bachelor party you had checked in earlier that day, unfortunately a few of them had gotten a little bit to drunk and you ended having to help escort one of them back to their room with the help of your coworker.

Seriously, you didn't get paid enough for this shit sometimes.

"Sorry baby, it's from work, had to deal with a couple of drunk assholes today.." You quickly apologized, as knowing Edgy you knew he was thinking the absolute worst.

"We'll take a shower and clean up, then how about you cover me in your scent instead?" You winked at the bitty, who flushed a cherry red in response.

Damn you sure knew how to rile him up, didn't you?

As it turned out you were definitely right about needing a shower, and not just for your sake but for his as well.

Edgy knew he must of looked like a fuckin' mess, he was covered in obscene amounts of his own cum and sweat, and admittedly he probably looked as gross as you smelled, so he definitely wasn't going to object to 'shower time' with his human, which was his absolute favorite time.

With Edgy still in your hand, you both entered the bathroom connected to your room, not bothering to lock the door behind you, you set Edgy on the bathroom counter before moving to turn on the water to the shower.

As the water started to heat up and steam filled the room, you began to strip, risking a look over your shoulder you saw Edgy staring, making you blush as you turned away and continued to strip for him, putting on a bit of a show as you wiggled your hips back and forth, shimmying out of your dirty work clothes and letting them fall to the floor.

Edgy watched with hungry predatorial eyes as you removed each article of clothing, watching it fall to the ground in slow motion as you slowly revealed yourself to him.

His magic thrummed in his chest as his eyes wondered over your body, taking you in entirely before even attempting to reach for his own clothes, which unlike his human, he couldn't get out of fast enough.

"dont wait up sweetheart." The bitty grinned over as he watched his human climb into the shower, meanwhile he kept himself busy as he shrugged off his jacket and pulled down his shorts, revealing his still sensitive and very erect member.

A tint of pink dusted his cheeks as the cold air hit his sweat-covered moist bones, ripping a shiver from the skeleton as his dick twitched at the sudden exposure.

Fuck it was cold, it felt nice against his burning body, but still wasn't enough to sedate his rising fever.

No, there was only one thing that would calm his thrumming magic, and you were ready and waiting for him to join you.

Without so much as a second thought Edgy teleported into the shower to rest on your shoulder, immediately the bitty let out a sigh of content as the steaming water rained down and hit his bones in all the right places, washing the grim from him and cleansing his body from the earlier sin he had managed to cover himself in.

Carefully he took a seat, holding onto a strand of your hair for support, he leaned his skull into the crook of your neck, closing his eyes he let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of just being close and intimate with his human.

"i-i missed ya' sugar." He mumbled into your skin, pulling away to stare down into his lap and at his glowing crimson magic, which was practically screaming at him for attention.

His soul ached, and without thinking he suddenly reached out and grasped himself, giving his dick a lazy stroke he twitched in mild pleasure before turning back to his human, looking up at you in a silent beg.

Oh jeeze, that look..

You immediately felt a heat shoot inbetween your legs as you watched your bitty play with himself, looking absolutely shameless as he stared up at you for assistance.

He looked absolutely desperate and vulnerable in that moment, a look you rarely ever saw on him.

And who the hell were you to say no?

Taking a seat you decided to sit down in the shower, taking Edgy in your grasp you brought him up to your face, pressing a meaningful kiss to his skull.

"Of course baby, anything for you.." You trailed your fingers down his spine, just the way he always liked, smirking to yourself as you watched his reaction.

The bitty couldn't help but wiggle in your grasp, his body was just so damn sensitive, as every time you pressed a kiss to his temple, or ran your fingers over him, hell even the way you looked at him set him off.

He wasn't a particularly submissive monster either, quite the opposite actually, so to let his human see him in such a vulnerable and needy state was completely new to him, which meant naturally he didn't take well to being teased-- not that anyone had ever had the balls to try before now.

He was always so small and tiny, and was constantly patronized for it, so whenever he was in bed he had made it a point to always stay in control and lead during sex, letting his human know exactly who was dominant in the relationship by often forcing you into submission, even if it meant using excessive amounts of magic just to get his point across.

Not that he did it to make you feel weak or belittled, no, he loved you, you made him feel safe.

The front he often put up was mainly to protect himself and his pride, and to assure that he'd never be taken advantage of or teased, like the way it had been back in the day before he had met you.

All the humans before had laughed and shamed him..

But Edgy trusted you, and decided to drop his tough guy guise and allow you to see his weakness; something only you would ever be allowed to see.

"p-please s-sugar, i-i need ya'" The bitty pressed his face into your hand, rubbing against your fingers desperately as he craved any type of friction to get himself off.

"t-touch me." He begged, sounding nervous and embarrassed as he took your fingers into his tiny hands and pressed is against his ribs, making himself moan outloud as he felt your soft skin against his burning bones in the most pleasant and satisfying way possible.

S-Stars he needed you, no one else could ever make him feel the way you did, and as if to assure you of this fact he thrusted his hips forward, grinding up into your hand and forcing a moan from the bitty's slacked jaw.

"p-please.." His hips were rocking steadily now, something he had lost control over a long time ago.

You watched for a moment as the bitty rutted against your hand, making you blush before reaching out with your free hand, obediantly you started to rub at his spine, the fingers he had already pressed against his ribs started to lightly rub small circles in place.

The bitty nearly doubled over as your fingers made contact with his spine, making him moan out in approval, taking this as a good sign you decided to push him a bit further.

Taking away your hand you ran tongue along his spine instead making the bitty practically curl into himself and scream in bliss.

Normally Edgy wasn't typically this loud and vocal during sex, but being in heat not only made him hyper sensitive to every little touch, but completely sapped away his self control and logic.

He didn't care if you saw him beg, or cry, or teeter over the line of blissful insanity, you made him feel so good, and his heat hazed mind wouldn't allow him to think of anything other than the pleasure you were gifting him, and stars you hadn't even touched his magic yet.

It wasn't just the way you touched him that effected him so potently either, but also the way you showered his body with affectionate kisses and your words of praise and encouragement that made him feel wanted and cared for.

It was something he had never had with anyone before, and it stirred something primal in his soul, an instinct he had never felt before, and suddenly he knew he had to have you.

He didn't just want to fuck and mark you though, but to bond you as his.

How the hell was he supposed to tell you that though when he could hardly string together coherent sentences?

But he atleast had to try.

"s-sweeth-heart~" Was all he was able to manage to croak out before his voice gave out on him once again and let out another cry of approval instead, he was pressed flat into your palm at this point, his bones rattling in overbearing stimulation.

It was then he noticed the way your hand had wandered south and he watched with lidded eyes as you started to play with yourself, giving the skeleton a brilliant idea as he tried his best to push himself up off your palm to semi-sit up.

"l-lemme~" His tongue lolled out of his mouth, the red appendage dripping with red magic as just looking at you made him salivate, the urge to taste his human now priority over all else.

Well if he couldn't tell you how he was feeling, maybe he could show you?

 

 

__

 

 

 

JOIN THE SINBIN!

 

18+ PLEASE

<https://discord.gg/BReYByv>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you thought and what else you'd like to see ;D
> 
> I had so much fun writing Edgy in this it's unreal, he is such a cute little shit, and i want to fuck the hell out of him.
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> Dont forget to join our discord server and rp with us!
> 
> It's 18+ Sinbin for all ur smutting needs, feel free to join in on the fun!


End file.
